


we’re just idiots

by frecklesnconstillations



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Big Brother Shiro (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Homophobia, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Kinky, LGBTQ Themes, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Love Confessions, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Switch Keith (Voltron), Switch Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 57,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklesnconstillations/pseuds/frecklesnconstillations
Summary: Lance loves all attention on him. Going back home for winter break, he knows he has to do something in order to win the attention.In an argument with his sister, he blurts out how he has a boyfriend. Being curious on how Lance had managed to get someone to date him, his mama wants to meet this boy and boy does Lance have to figure out what to do now.Inspired a little bit by Dirty Laundry the klance fanfic, I really love a fake boyfriend story.some trigger warnings i’ll put them at the top of each chapter.
Relationships: Adam & Shiro (Voltron), Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Hunk & Shay (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	1. making a deal

**Author's Note:**

> hey, this is a story that’s in my head.
> 
> this is my first time working ao3 so i don’t know how this will go.
> 
> dirty laundry is such a good story and i love the whole fake dating so i wanted to write my own.
> 
> kinda kinky and a little ooc.

Winter finals had finally ended. Lance leaned on the back of his chair, stretching his arms out and flailing them in an attempt to hit Hunk.

Upon not hitting Hunk, Lance switched positions in his chair giving him more access to face Hunk. Hunk smiled looking down at his best friend who was clearly worn out from this chemistry final.

"Hunky, my man, you ready to get your ass destroyed in the stream?" Lance smirked, posing with his thumb and index finger under his chin. Eyes closed, basking in his very early victory glow.

"Sorry Lance, I'm meeting up with Shay and her parents." Hunk's eyes were warm and full of guilt. The two of them had always played video games during this break and now Hunk was breaking bro code.

"Ah, come on. What am I gonna do." The desperation in Lance's voice stabbed directly into Hunk's heart, making him feel even worse in this moment. Lance deflated again his chair with big sad puppy dog eyes that were a well known weakness to Hunk.

"I'll be back in a week and a half." pleaded Hunk, any attempt at making his best friend feel somewhat better. Lance sighed and started to stand up, placing his leftover materials in his bag before waiting on Hunk.

The two left the classroom with small conversations. Lance knew he shouldn't be making Hunk feel bad about spending time with his girlfriend and her parents, but Hunk was the only on that hung out with him even when he had to go back home. As much as he loved Pidge, they could be a hassle at times.

They managed to catch up to Pidge, who had just come out of their math final, looking all to pleased at the somber boys.

"Was the final that hard or did you not study again?" Pidge spoke out squeezing themselves in between the two boys and punching Lance's arm.

"Ow! It was fine you gremlin, obviously math was easy." Lance grumbled rubbing the part Pidge had punched him in an attempt to soothe the pain.

Pidge rolled their eyes, "I literally thought I was taking an eighth grade version not a college on." Pidge was smart. They managed to skip two grades and take high honor college courses that weren't available for freshman and they still managed to get A's.

"Everything's easy for you." Hunk reminding them placing a pat on their shoulder as they took a left down the hallway. 

"Freedom!" Pidge yelled as they pushed out the entrance doors of Alfred Hall, doing a little spin before getting smacked in the face with a snowball.

Pidge frozed, slowing looking up at Lance who was bent over his knees crying from laughing too hard. Slowly, they started to build up a ball, maintaining eye contact on Lance to make sure he wouldn't see it coming. 

"Ah ha ha, o-oh geez I-I'm outta breath." Lance's gasps as he try's to calm himself down from his outburst. Throwing that snowball at Pidge made him realize how light and little they was as the impact made them stumble for balance.

Wiping a tear away from his eye, Lance looked up towards where he thought was Pidge only to be greeted with white. His vision gone and the sound of a witches laugh told him that they got their payback.

Rubbing his hands across his face in an effort to clean the snow off. Looking at Pidge, who was clinging onto Hunk like a jungle gym, his eyes narrowed. 

Lance was all about competition. He loved winning. Something about being the best and earning that spotlight made his heart race. Being in a family of seven and the middle child, he had to work in order to get attention. 

" You're on little ankle biter!" Lance's war cry was more of a cat dying as he started picking up as much snow as fast as he could before just flinging them at his two friends.

Hunk and Pidge broke apart separating at an attempt to drive Lance expose, opening him up for a good shot. The snowball fight was just the beginning as more people offered to join sides and build forts.

Lance had his game face on, mocking and calling out Pidge and Hunk trying for them to take his bait. Lance had his snowball ready, aimed directly at Hunk, he was gonna get revenge.

Just as he started to throw his eyes caught the attention of a red beanie. The same red beanie that would cover the god awful creation that was: a mullet.

With Lance's distraction he was hit twice by his friends before calling quits and slowly watching the beanie walk away. 

The three of them thanked the other students who join in the fight for their hard work and effort before breaking up into their separate ways. Pidge looked up at Hunk, who was looking down at them, before they both looked back at Lance, who was looking over their heads. The two turned around to see what caught his attention, only to be faced with a deserted campus with five people walking.

Lance grabbed his bag and started to walk after the red beanie, he just had to know where that mullet was going. Of all the competition in the school, that red beanie was Lance's number one rival. In everything, which was making Lance feel like it was being down on purpose. He could not stand it, only ever losing to Pidge, but once he got here he was losing to him-

"Lance! Where are we going?" Pidge's question stopped Lance in his tracks and his thoughts, greeted with a gentle push of Pidge waking into him.

Had he really been walking after him. What was he gonna do when he actually caught up to him. He couldn't say hi, they weren't really friends. Lance makes fun of him and so does he, but maybe he shouldn't have.

Lance was starting to turn around when, "Is that Keith? Hey, Keith!" stopped him all over again, making him stiffen up and bugged eye.

"How do you know him?!" Lance whispered yelled his question as he watched Pidge wave over at Keith, who looked back with a head tilt and small wave.

"He's in a couple of my classes." Of course, Keith was in some of Pidge's classes, he was just as smart. Between the four of them they were in the top five with Pidge being number one and Hunk being number five. Second and third were always tied between Lance and Keith and depending on the semester was the answer to who was second.

Lance watched Keith enter Altea Hall, before realizing Pidge and Hunk were a few feet in front of the door. A quick call of a 'wait up' was heard before Lance was running to catch up.

Lance really didn't have a lot of classes in this hall, Altea Hall was your artful side, you had your musics, paintings, digital, photography and he couldn't tell you what else. He only knew about it with Professor Allura's photography, who Lance gracefully modeled for.

Lance loved the halls in this building, they were brightly painted with murals that selected students could paint. There would be paintings and drawings hung up and a photography board that had various objects and quite a few of himself.

This time Lance was the one to walk into Pidge, bringing back to attention that they were indeed stalking Keith. Pausing at the moment, as Keith made his way inside one of the classrooms. He was in there no less that two minutes before emerging out with a guitar case on his back. Lance was shocked. Keith. Mullet head Keith played guitar. Lance had to keep a hand on his chin to stop his jaw from dropping. Something like Keith playing guitar was hard to imagine, although it would fit his emo aesthetic.

They watched Keith leave the building before slowly peeking into the classroom he came out of. There was a range of string instruments. Violins, Violas, Cellos, Harps and Basses. Then there were the guitars wrapped up on the side. There was an orchestra class inside already warming up, that they decided to leave in peace.

"Quick he's getting away", Pidge whispered yelled as they ran out the building and towards another. At this point they were all curious as what was going on in Keith's mind for entering and exiting three different buildings. 

Garrison Hall was full of your languages and as to why Keith entered this building was beyond Lance.  
Lance loved Garrison, the teachers were hands down the nicest and funniest, being down to earth and understanding which was completely different from the science teachers. 

Stalking Keith was fun. It allowed Lance to know more about his rival and ways to bring him down. Keith never really talked much beside when he would egg Lance on. Or at least he didn't really talk to Lance, he couldn't speak for Pidge considering he just found out they knew each other. 

Keith made a left at the first division center past the flight of stairs they climbed up which intrigued Lance since the left was your english side and right were languages. Lance was always in the right side bothering his favorite professor Mr. West who had advance Spanish.

The three of them hid against the entrance of the left side when Lance's phone started to ring. All four of the jumped, the three now with their back against the wall while Keith took a peek behind him and a soft "Hello?".

"What?" Lance whispered into his phone. As more conversations were being made, he excused himself from his friends and headed towards the staircase they walked up.

"Mi hermanito como estas?" Lance groaned, sighing as he reaponded with a "What do you want" back at his annoying sister Veronica.

A giggle could be heard before her response of, "Aww are you sad that you're aren't gonna be the star at home." Her teasing tone made Lance bite down, always falling for her teasing and comments. 

The two of them always fought for Mama's attention especially as children. They did sports, enter competitions, science fairs anything that would make their Mama bake their favorite dessert. So far, Lance was far behind being Mama's favorite and it was starting to hurt. He was a Mama's boy, everyone knew that and he suffered the worst when he felt like he wasn't getting her love.

"I will be the star and Mama's gonna bake me brazo de gitano." Lance smirked hearing his sister scuff and his remark and choice of dessert. He was a sucker for his Mama's guava jelly and mmm he's been craving it since the beginning of finals.

"What makes you think you'll get attention. I won a award for my thesis paper." Veronica's tone was laced with cockiness that Lance wanted to crush. He hated how the two of them were smart and smart enough to both be in the top five of their colleges.

"Yeah, well I-.. I have a boyfriend." Lance smiled upon victory at the silence that rang through the phone. Not completely processing what he had just shouted out to his sister.

A few second later an "Oh really?" was asked.

"Yeah."  
"What's his name? How come you didn't tell us sooner-andohmygod mamas gonna be so stunned!" That froze Lance. In his rage of attention he lied. A big fat lie that he knew he couldn't make true. A boyfriend?! Was he stupid! Panic raced throughout his body as he tried to better his situation.

"Oh, we wanted to wait a little bit."

"What's his name?"

"Uhh, that'll defeat the surprise." Lance is a goner at this moment, lying off his tongue and hoping he doesn't get asked a certain question.

"Mijo" Oh no, "You should being him home."  
Dread ran it's course through his veins. He was a dead man, how could he break his Mama's heart. When Lance came out of being bisexual, his Mama was so supportive like always and always made it known that their home was a safe spot. His father took it a little hard not completely understanding but would be able to get over it. 

"Oh, Mama, I haven't asked him... I don't know if he'll be comfortable." Lance's left hand rubbed the back of his neck, trying so hard to make better of his current crisis.

"Oh mijo, tell him it's a safe zone and abulea y Laura want to meet tu amor." 

"Okay, Okay, I'll ask." Lance sighed as he said his goodbyes through the phone and hung up. He closed his eyes and kicked the wall in front of him, hoping on his left foot while cradling his right knee as he cursed in pain. He took a deep breath before returning to his second situation, stalking Keith.

"Hey buddy, you good?" Hunk asked, his eyebrows knitted and curved up with a trace of a frown on his face. Lance nodded his head before asking where Keith went. Pidge pointed to one of the classrooms and slowly they walked towards it.

The three of them hid right before the door, keeping some distance in a way not to be seen. Glancing up at the name platelet, Lance could read Professor Shirogane. Lance couldn't tell you anything about who or what he was like and looking back and the two behind him they both just shrugged.

Lance crept a little closer, pressing an ear on the door and an eye carefully through the glass to see. Pidge had crawled to the other side of the glass, wanting to also see what Keith was up to. Hunk however, was still against the wall where they were originally in fear of getting caught. The two rolled their eyes as Hunk's pleas of leaving him alone and going back the dorms. 

From what Lance and Pidge could see they found Keith sitting on a desk top with his guitar leaning against the leg. They noticed another older male who was sitting on top of the professor desk which they assumed was Mr. Shirogane.

Lance would faintly hear the conversation which was something of "Are you staying here" and "You can't do that", Lance really couldn't hear much. Pressing more against the door, Lance looked at Pidge who was still sneaking looks within the room. Lance went to say something opening his mouth the speak when-

"Lance? What brings you here?" Mr. West had opened the door causing Lance to fall inside of the room. Lance could only look up and give a cheeky smile while being stared down at.

Mr. West's brown eyes, which always reminding him the top of flan, were looking at his own. His arms crossed over his off white sweater which exposed his tan skin from the elbows down. His glasses slightly falling down his nose with only the frame being under the glass which Lance thought was unusual but somehow Mr. West could make work. 

"Oh, Mr. West what a cowinkydink running into you here." Lance leaned up on his elbow and winked at the poor Professor who's face contorted with confusion.

"Have you been stalking me this whole time?" Keith was the one to speak now, leaning backwards to see past Mr. West's right shoulder at Lance who was now beginning to get up from the ground.

"What? No way! Why would I follow your mullet." Lance scuffed as he wiped down his clothes from any dust that would be on them, crossing his arms as he stared back at Keith, who subconscious reached at the back of his hair.

"Lance, this is the mullet guy you always complain about?" Mr. West questioned pointing back at Keith before covering his mouth to keep from laughing.

Lance's face was turning red now, how did Keith and his favorite teacher know each other. Did Mr. West snitch on him with all the things he ever said about Keith. No there's no way he never mentioned Keith's name. But if they knew each other then he probably had said some things.

"Oh, so this is Lance." A deeper voice spoke up which caused Lance to get whiplash from how fast he turned it to face who he thought was the owner of this room.

Professor Shirogane was intimidating. His hair was short and black on the sides with a tuff of white that hung down in front of his eyes. His eyes were sharp and black hiding any chance of seeing his pupil and he had this huge scar that ran across his nose. Lance notice the professor stand and immediately he shrunk down. This man was tall and buff, his dress shirt seams and buttons were looking like a second from popping off.

Lance looked back at Mr. West with a face full of fear as the new professor continued to walk towards him. Mr. West laughed. He literally laughed at Lance which caused everyone to stop and look at him.

"I-I'm sorry, haha, god Lance please stop looking like that." Mr. West had a unique laugh, it wasn't loud or deep but higher and more contagious, Lance always thought of the Tickle Me Elmo that his baby nephew played with.

"Adam! You just can't say that!" The other professor scolded, as he looked seriously angry at Mr. West. Lance was feeling scared for his teacher now since he was the reason his teacher was now in trouble. 

Stepping forward trying to figure something to say, but Mr. West intervene placing his arm around Lance's shoulders, "Takashi, this is my child and he knows how I am so take it easy ya grouch."

Lance has never been more confused in his entire life. Keith, his number one rival and played guitar, somehow knew his favorite teacher Mr. West, who just called him his child and is not intimidated by Professor Shirogane, who knew already the two of them and somehow Lance. Lance was getting a headache trying to process what was happening.

Professor Shirogane and Lance stared at each other. Lance feeling himself push a little deeper into Mr. West's side, but manage to maintain eye contact with the bigger man, who just blinked before heading towards the classroom closest to retrieve his coat. 

"Well Lance, you seem like a really nice guy." The Professor spoke while putting on his coat and locking the closet door. 

"Uh, thanks Mr. uh Shirogane?" Lance had no idea how to respond to anything that happened in this room. 

"Ah Shiro would just be fine." A smile was added after which made him look entirely softer and relaxed. He probably had a lot of stress with his students like Mr. West does. 

Shiro opened the door and held it open for them to all exit. Lance feeling glued to the ground just stood there, slowly being nudged by Mr. West to move and when Lance felt like he could, he heard a heavy sigh from Keith as he quickly passed them.

Lance saw Shiro grab a strap on the back of the guitar case which caused Keith to be yanked back from his force of walking. He saw Shiro whisper something into Keith's ear, which caused him to turn back and look at Lance. Keith looked embarrassed with his pale cheeks starting to pink up and his dark blue eyes that were almost purple soften up.

Mr. West ended up dragging Lance out of the classroom which Shiro was able to finally lock up. Upon exiting it hit Lance that he wasn't here alone, Pidge and Hunk were with him. Looking around he couldn't find them, so he mentally noted to check his phone for any signs. 

The four of them ended up walking over towards Mr. West's classroom. Leaving the left side of the hallway and now entering the right side. Lance could hear Shiro and Keith talking in hushed tones behind him, but once again Lance couldn't hear much. Mr. West was talking his ear off about this whole situation. Lance could only laugh a little forced.

"So how do you know Keith?" Lance's asked in Spanish just to save himself from a little privacy in asking about Keith. 

"You're curious eh? I know him through Shiro. I completely understand some of your frustration with him. He can be a brat." Lance laughed a little too loud which caused Keith to kick the back of his knee, throwing Lance off balance as he clung onto Mr. West. As Lance went to glare at Keith he watched Shiro smack the back of his head, flinching himself to face forwards. 

"Shiro! What the hell!"  
"It's not nice to kick people."

Mr. West was the next to laugh at what was happening behind him only for the back of his head to fall victim to Shiro's palm. Lance subconsciously rubbed the back of his own head in fear of being next. 

By the time they got to Mr. West's classroom, Lance's phone was blowing up. Five missed texts from Pidge, eight from Hunk and sixteen from a new group chat.

lil gremlin: yo hunk ran away as the door opened  
lil gremlin: i ran after him  
lil gremlin: dude are you alive  
lil gremlin: let's us know hunks spastic  
lil gremlin: use protection ;))

shut up. i'm okay but confused:loverboylance  
i'll explain l8r:loverboylance 

hunkypoobear: i'm sorry :((  
hunkypoobear: so sorry dude  
hunkypoobear:please i was so scared  
hunkypoobear: that dude could kill xwx  
hunkypoobear: pidge is with me  
hunkypoobear: are you okay???  
hunkypoobear: pleas text me back :((

you're right about looks but he's sweet:loverboylance  
a lot is happening so i'll catch up l8r:loverboylance 

Lancey's got a boyfriend

verco: can you believe it?  
Lauralou: seriously?! LANCE!!  
verco: baby boy all grown up  
verco: beat me in one thing  
Lauralou: you don't have one?  
Lauralou: what happened to miguel?  
verco: gross  
verco: we don't talk about him  
Lauralou: LOL!!  
mimimaria: LANCE! our lance? a boyfriend?  
verco: i know right?!  
verco: we are trying to make him bring him home  
Lauralou: seriously! lance please  
Lauralou: i'm so glad to marry your brother  
mimimaria: if he's not at my house  
mimimaria: lance you're gonna pay  
i haven't asked so calm down:loverboylance  
please leave me alone:loverboylance  
and it up to him not me:loverboylance 

Sighing, Lance put his phone away tired of dealing with chaotic gossip girls and protective friends while flipping one of Mr. West's spanish note cards. Honestly, Lance didn't want to go home anymore. As much as he was homesick, he didn't know how he could return home empty handed or boyfriend less. Everyone was excited and stunned that he managed to snag someone but a little hurt they didn't have faith. He was lover boy Lance for crying out loud. 

"Lance? Whatcha doing over break?" Mr. West's voice cut in clearing his mind from any bad thoughts he was having.

"I was planning on going home but I told a stupid lie and my ass is gonna pay for it." He sighed, letting his head fall backwards as he stared at the colorful flags hanging from the ceiling.

"What kind of lie?" Mr. West raised an eyebrow towards his direction which Lance was trying to ignore. Mr. West was a brother figure to him almost father with the way he acted and even failing or lying to him would hurt Lance.

"I said I had a boyfriend." Lance spoke out in Spanish just to save any humiliation that would come his way from Keith. He didn't even noticed Mr. West's smirk.

"Oi, Keith! I think I found your winter plans." In an all too sing songy tone both Lance and Keith looked at mischievous man. 

"Nope! No, nope never gonna happen." Lance quickly stated speed walking over to the teacher who was now putting on his coat. 

"I haven't even said anything." Was a reply before Lance interrupted him, "And you're not gonna. Sorry Mullet go on your daily emo life."

"No. Now I'm curious." Keith's face was smug and Lance wanted to punch it in. 

"You know what fine. I need to bring home a boyfriend." Lance stated, pushing off Mr. West and walking over to Keith. Keith's eyes were big with his announcement, shaking his hand and crossing his arms.

"You're right, I'm not." There was no way in hell the two of them would be able to spend the four weeks together, Lance would murder Keith.

"I think it's good."  
Everyone turned their head toward Shiro who simply just shrugged a 'what' at the words that came out of his mouth. Lance looked back at Keith who still hadn't taken his eyes of Shiro. Lance couldn't tell if it was the flag he was standing under or if Keith's cheeks were turning pink again.

"It's better than you at home alone." Mr. West spoke up as he headed next to Shiro, simply hooking his own arm around Shiro's and going in for a k-

"Mr. West! This is your fiancé!" It was now making sense of how everyone was related. Keith knew Shiro, Shiro is engaged to Mr. West, Mr. West knows Keith.

"Oh? You've never seen my photos?" A cheeky smile on his face as Lance quickly ran to his desk and sure enough, photos of Mr. West and Shiro were scattered. Hell there even was some of Keith.

"Why's Mullet in these." Lance said grimacing towards Keith who was still standing there with his crossed arms and pink cheeks.

"Cause he's my brother moron." Keith said as he looked away from everyone. Lance's world had now become small. Everything he once knew was a lie.

His favorite teacher is going to be the brother-in-law to his number one rival. The man who he complained to about his opinions on the mullet had a relationship with the mullet. Lance's mind was swirling, he didn't just complain about how annoying Keith was, he also complained about how unfair it was that he was attractive and had a nice smile when he smiled and his right cheek had a dimple but only if he smiled hard enough and his eyes would squint if he laughed hard enough or smiled and oh my god Lance was fucked.

"Keith, I don't want you to be alone when we're gone." Shiro's voice was soft which was different from when Lance first met him. He figured it was probably just an older brother thing since Lance would speak the same to his younger siblings. 

"I won't be alone, I'll have Kosmo. Do you not trust me?" Keith's tone was firm but on the side of pleading. Lance knew this from the times he would beg his mama to let him do something by himself.

"Keith, it's not that I don't trust you, I will just feel better." Lance could hear the exhaustion that laced his softness. He was starting to feel like he was overstepping some privacy.

"Seriously? I'm nineteen, i'm legal and i'm fine. I'm not ten anymore so quit acting like I am." The anger and frustration was pouring out of Keith. Lance watched his posture change, taking a firmer approach, recrossing his arms that had waved around as he talked.

"Yeah? I couldn't tell the difference with the way you're acting. I might as well send you back to the-

"Takashi! That is enough!" A hand was put on his chest that trailed up to Mr. West, with his jaw clenched and his eyes furious. As much as Mr. West was a jokester he was one to fear when angry.

And as fast as Mr. West butted into their conversation, Keith was running out the door purposely shouldering Shiro. The door slammed shut and Shiro sighed. Placing a hand to rub his forehead and the other held onto Mr. West's. The hardness form Mr. West's face was almost gone with a few traces lingering, but his eyes were soft. The ones Lance would feel calm or even breakdown to when he was having a rough time.

"I just- I'm sorry you had to witness this Lance." Shiro spoke up glancing towards Lance and then back at Mr. West. Lance didn't even know what to say. He's gone through this before with his own siblings, but they were McClain's and within a minute the two who were arguing would be cuddling in one of their rooms. He's never had an argument that lasted long or was super serious. He didn't even know what Shiro was gonna finish his sentence with.

"Lance, do you think you could find Keith? I don't wanna make you uncomfortable with just Shiro." Mr. West's soft tone was back and Lance nodded. Keith was a lot better than a man he just met and caused a semi big scene.

Leaving the room, Lance was faced with different options. He didn't really know Keith or where he could run off to, so the first thing he was gonna check was the bathrooms. 

He figured Keith could be emotional in this state, being yelled at by his own brother in front of an audience. One on one arguments make sense, people heat up and lash out but he couldn't help but feel bad. When the two of them argued it never ended up like this, it would turn into a competition or a joke since Lance really hates people having grudges against him.

Entering the bathroom that was outside the right side hall, Lance needed to collect himself. He himself was a sensitive guy. If someone cried he would, he always blamed it on his Mama for making him sensitive in nature.

"Keith? Buddy, you in here?" Lance didn't want to speak loud or in any harsh form. He knows Keith can be angry, but Keith also was like an abandoned kitten in his opinion. The way he would fight back, speak loudly, want attention and-

A sniffle caught Lance off guard, making him follow the noise to the handicap stall. He knocked on the door trying to let Keith know he was here before lightly pulling on the handle which answered his unasked question. It was locked.

"Hey, can I join you?" Lance had no idea why he asked that stupid of a question. Why did he even think of it. All he knew was that he felt bad for Keith. Not a pity but an understanding matter. They both get hurt from the people they look up to.

The sound of a lock clicking a the slow swing of the bathroom door, brought him back to reality. He carefully entered the stall and locked the door behind him. Keith was sitting on the toilet with his head down in his hands on his lap. His book bag and guitar case leaned against the wall next to him. 

Lance stayed by the door, giving Keith some space he figured he would want. Between the few sniffles and awkward shuffles of him blowing his nose, Lance didn't know how to comfort Keith.

"You play guitar?" Was Lance an idiot? Yes, the answer would be yes. Who asks someone if they play an instrument when they are carrying it on their back.

"Hold on, that was dumb and obvious." Lance stated quickly to prevent teasing Keith could make or make. But Keith laughed. He was laughing pretty hard and Lance could see his dimple and his eyes squinting behind his bangs. Lance was starting to laugh too and smiling at this boy and Lance wanted to bend down and hu-

A snort. A loud snort echoed in Lance's ears. It wasn't him, he wasn't really laughing just basking in Keith's and Keith was covering his face.

"Did you just snort?" Lance asked very calm and dumbly with no bite to his tone. He was generally surprised that Keith was a snorter.

"N-no. I didn't." All mumbled up in his arms as he tried to scoot away from Lance's prying eyes. Too bad the beanie covered his ears or Lance would have seen his embarrassment.

"You totally did." Lance states back having the upper hand in this competition.

"Oh yeah? You got any proof?" Keith retorted back slowly uncovering his face to see if Lance was bluffing.

"Yup." Lance responded popping the 'p' more and he shook his phone towards Keith.

Keith's eyes widen in fear as he realized Lance could have control over him. A simple wave of his phone and boom everyone would hear Keith's annoying snort laugh.

"Do me a favor, boyfriend."


	2. packed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part two is up!!
> 
> there’s a panic attack mentioned towards the end just in case that bothers or triggers you.

Lance was beaming. He managed to find a fake boyfriend for his family to smoother and give the two attention. Unfortunately that boyfriend was Keith, someone who he only saw as an attractive rival. 

Lance wouldn't say he liked Keith, he liked several things about Keith that he would like on other people. For example, Lance liked Keith's drive. His power and effort to beat Lance in any competition. He liked Keith's sarcastic nature which perfectly sometimes lined up with his own. He liked Keith's smile, dimple and warm. His eyes were so cool, he always caught himself staring, trying to figure out what color they were actually. He liked his pale skin that was littered with bruises that he would poke and he liked-

"How much should I pack?" Keith asked as he pulled out a red duffel bag from under his bed. Lance shrugged, plopping onto Keith's bed making himself comfortable.

"Uhh, I'm not sure how long you'll be held hostage for." Lance stated as he looked around at Keith's room. It was lacking decoration.

Keith's room was a double unlike the triple Lance shared with Pidge and Hunk. His room was smaller and very less decorative. His roommate wasn't here, but Keith said he was 'alright'. Keith's bed had four pillows each with a different color pillow case that ranged from red to blue. There was a white sheet, red blanket, black blanket and purple blanket that were on his bed, which was not made.

"Why so many blankets?" Lance questioned as he started to wrap himself with the top purple one. Keith looked back and rolled his eyes.

"Cause I'm cold." It made sense to Lance since the emo was always wearing hoodies and those dumb fingerless gloves. At first Lance thought it was more about the 'emo things' he had done to himself but Keith had punched him instead of answering.

Keith had piled in a bunch of clothes. He had some blue jeans, black jeans, leggings, non ripped jeans, two pairs of sweats. He had short sleeves, long sleeves, hoodies, which Lance told him he would die of a heatstroke, and some underwear and socks. He wasn't getting much help from Lance on what type of clothes he needed, so he figured a bunch of different ones would work. Keith was busy trying to fit his clothes in the duffel bag making sure he hid the stuff he needed to that he had almost completely forgotten about Lance on his bed.

Keith heard Lance huff and whine, his bed sheets rustling with every movement the lanky boy did. Keith glanced up at him, his face clearly annoyed at whatever Lance was trying to do. Personally, Keith didn't have to help Lance out. Lance put himself in that sticky situation and Keith could simply feed him to the pack of wolves which would be his family after they figured out the lie. The only reason why Keith was bothering was because of his fight with Shiro. And that stupid video of him laughing, another piece of evidence for why Keith acts the way he does. He always gets used.

"Better wipe that smirk off your face or i'll go home." Keith said in attempt to maintain some power to the losing situation he currently was in. But all Lance had to do was pull out his stupid phone that had his stupid laugh.

Keith sighed as he threw his bag at Lance which resulted with a loud 'oof' before joining him on the bed. Keith had his arms crossed against his chest huffing at the cuban boy who he would have to be physically close to now. 

This sucked, in Keith's opinion, having to spend a couple weeks of his break with Lance. Lance made everything a competition and Keith couldn't just chicken out. Lance was always annoying from his ideas to his voice to his dumb flirting it all made Keith annoyed. Every girl he saw he blew a kiss and every guy he saw he fingered gunned them. 

Those who blushed or giggled would fuel his ego even more making him spew extremely dumb cheesy pick up lines that half of the time didn't make sense to Keith. 'They call me tailor from how I thread the needle' What the heck was that suppose to mean?!

"You good man?" Lance's voice was back to being gentle like when they were in the bathroom. Keith just nodded his head as he looked over at Lance again. The sun kissed boy looked at him with those ocean eyes that drowned him every time.

"Uh, when do we uh...need to leave?" Keith stuttered a little bit trying to make out a simple conversation that would change topics. Lance nodded his head a couple times before turning on his phone to look at the time.

"Well, it's one a clock now and I don't feel like driving the six hours during the night so we can leave early tomorrow." Lance said as he scrolled through his phone to answer some unread texts.

Keith nodded his head in understanding that a long drive and a long drive at night would not go well with sleep deprived college students. But then waking up early is gross too since Keith isn't really an early bird so he hopes Lance can drive all six hours-

"Six hours!" Keith yelled which made Lance jump in shock, not expecting him to yell in the silence. 

"Well,... yeah that's where I live." Lance mumbled still texting on his phone but taking a break to look at Keith. And man did Keith look funny with his eyes wide, mouth open and eyebrows knitted.

"Oh my god, what am I gonna do? I can't stand any of your music or your talking." Keith was going through it. He hated Lance's 'latina queens' which he would blare at top volume and horribly sing along. He was gonna end up with the worst migraine every and have no way to get any peace or quietness.

"Huh, wow rude. You're the worst boyfriend ever. Hating on my latina queens, Shakira and Selena would be disappointed." Lance gasped out poking Keith after ever word just to get his point across which would physically be engraved into Keith's arm.

Keith scrunched his nose about to make another comment when Lance replied again, "And don't think I wanna listen to your scream-o and emo mix."

It was Keith's turn to be offended. He didn't just listen to scream-o and emo, he listen to country and some Melanie Martinez. 

The two bickered and whined at each other's comments. Pushing different topics and different threats on one another before the dorm room door opened.

Keith's roommate had walked in with just a towel wrapped around his waist and one in his right hand rubbing his hair. This was one of the reasons why Keith didn't want to stay in the dorms, his roommate was hot. 

He had a six pack that helped formed the infamous 'V' line guys had. His biceps would flex every time he moved his arms. And he is taller than Keith which dubs him around six foot. His tanner than Keith but lighter than Lance's skin was flawless, scattered with some moles and freckles. His light brown hair that's shaggy on the top, but with an undercut. God his roommate was a wet dream.

"Oh Keith, I didn't know you'll be here." His roommate spoke after finally acknowledging the two in the room. Keith had to wave him off, covering his face to hide his heating cheeks and staring.

Keith looked over to Lance, only to see him sizing the poor man up. Narrowing his eyes almost into a glare before angrily texting messages on his phone.

"Ah James, this is Lance we'll uh be leaving now. Enjoy your break." Keith quickly mentioned, pointing around between the shirtless hunk of meat and...Lance. But Lance didn't get the memo, so Keith had to yank him up by his left arm. Lance's right arm grabbed the duffel bag and before Keith could say anything, the bag swung into James knocking down his towel.

Everyone had looked down and quickly adverted eyes. Keith's face now looked like the red jacket he had previously taken off, grabbing it from the edge of the bed in attempt to not stare. Lance had held the duffel bag at James' dick height before muttering some form of an apology. With that Keith had grabbed his bag and case, dragging Lance out with him as he rushed out of the room and into the stairwell just to get away from this disaster.

"What was that for?" Keith bit at Lance wanting an explanation for Lance's uncalled for actions. Why was he acting jealous or was he intimidated?

"What do you mean? You grabbed me and started to pull, I have a wide arm span." Lance's whiny tone bit back as the two of them stood in the empty stairway.

Keith closed his eyes and exhaled trying to get the image of his roommate's more than average side penis out of his head. Of course it made sense for him to have that big of one, but everything else was not expected from the thickness to the color to the tip-

"Keith, get it together. We're going to my room." Lance now tugged on Keith making him stumble up the first couple steps before matching pace with Lance.

Keith's dorm was on the fourth floor. He wasn't really expecting to climb four more flights of stairs to get to Lance's. It wasn't that Keith hated working out, he loved it, he just hated being sweaty and sticky which was overall gross. And the stairwells were always freezing, wishing he had grabbed his warmer coat.

Once they got to the top Lance made no effort of stopping, just simply going straight to his room. Keith noticed that there weren't as many doors as there were on his floor. He could only assume Lance had the bigger dorm than he did. And he would hear the end of it.

Reaching his door he noticed a simple sign, it had all three of their names written small in the corner but the sign itself said 'golden trio' which Keith shrugged off not understanding.

Lance swiped his card, waiting for the light to turn green and give a little buzz allowing him to open the door. Keith just simply followed amazed at how big their dorm really was. It had two beds in this room but a bathroom that connected to a smaller room with a single bed. Keith would admit he would be jealous if he stayed in the dorms, but since he would sneak off and into Adam and Shiro's house he didn't feel bad. He had a full sized bed over there.

"Lance you're back and safe from man who could crush you like a peanut." Hunk whimpered out, hugging Lance super tight and lightly lifting him off the ground. Placing him down, Hunk continued to hug Lance while Lance just patted his pat and whispered 'it's okay'.

Hunk had turned his attention to behind Lance, which was Keith. Embarrassed, Hunk pulled back and gave a soft wave and head bow before going over to the little kitchen outlet that Keith didn't see at first. 

Keith picked up his duffel bag which was dropped from when Lance was picked up from Hunk. Still following Lance they both sat on his bed and watched as Hunk started the process of cooking something.

Keith didn't really know what to do now. He placed down his book bag, guitar and duffel bag before taking a seat next to Lance on his overalls blue bed. Was he suppose to start a conversation or just sit in silence. Lance always referred to each other as rivals never as friends. He didn't really talk to Hunk in the classes just the two of them had and Pidge wasn't here to talk to him.

But Keith felt a twinge in his stomach. Something about how decorated their dorm was made him hurt, like he was missing something. The walls were filled with photos of all of them. Selfies, group pics, funny photos to memes and family. A make way home that Keith could never be apart. A home that was just a roof over his head and nothing more, he could never complaint himself to them.

"Oh did you need anymore clothes or need to get back to your dorm?" Lance spoke nudging Keith a little with his elbow. A lopsided lazy smile painted on his face.

"Ah, I'll probably just call Adam and stay with them." Keith replied, his voice tapering off quietly towards the end of the sentence. He didn't really wanna see Shiro, but he knew he would have to eventually.

"I can drive you over and pick you up tomorrow." Lance threw out pushing his phone against the side of Keith's head. Keith looked at him and just nodded his head before excusing himself to call Adam.

Keith hesitated, not sure if he would be fine in the bathroom or out in the hall. He figured the bathroom would be better than the hallway in case things go wrong and people see him. He hated being seen as weak, it was just a constant reminder of his past.

Keith took some deep breaths, once he felt ready he started to dial Adam's number. Most people think it's weird for him to dial the actual number and not just find his contact and press call. Adam had engraved his number in Keith's head as an emergency contact to call or if he just wanted to chat.

"-ith? Hello?" Adam's voice started to process in Keith's head, not really sure when he had picked up the call or how long he was talking.

"Hey, uh Lance is gonna drop me off. Is... is that uh okay with you?" His uncertainty was evident with wondering if he was still welcomed to their place.

"Yeah, of course Keith. Nothing's gonna change my mind. Well, the only person I would lock out would be your brother, but that's why we have a couch." Adam dry chuckled trying to soothe Keith's anxiety of being abandoned all over again. 

"ha ha, we'll be there shortly then." Keith forced a laugh cringing at how fake it sounded, making his whole body internally hate itself for trying so hard. Why couldn't he just be normal and have a conversation without regretting every word that came out of his mouth.

There was a brief pause of silence between both ends of the phone. Neither of them really knew if they should hang up or try to start another conversation.

"Oh Keith. You know he hates himself right now for what he said. I'm not trying to guilt trip you, I just want you to know how he'll react when you come home."

Adam made Keith always feel better. His goofy but caring personality reminded him of Shiro's when they were younger, but now Shiro has gone a little more protective and strict. Keith completely understands, it makes sense, but he just misses how they would act together. The two of them always cared and at first Keith felt like a burden to Adam when they first met, yet Adam always told him he wasn't even when he didn't ask.

Keith nodded his head, silently whispering a 'I know' before finally hanging up. He glanced at his reflection and almost didn't even recognize who was looking back at him. He felt his disgust build up wanting to slam his fist into the glass, but this wasn't his and it wasn't his fault.

Keith opened the door to see Lance's head and right arm trapped between Pidge's legs down on the floor in an effort of reaching towards his phone, which was in Pidge's hand above their head.

"You wanna act all grown and do things without texting, huh?" Pidge yelled, squeezing their legs tighter around Lance's neck resulting in his free arm tapping their outer thigh.

"It's not my fault! I was busy."  
"Oh yeah? With what!"  
"Keith, he needs me. And I decided to help."

"I don't think I need you, I think it's the other way." Keith said stepping around the two tangled bodies before grabbing Lance's phone from Pidge's hand. 

Keith looked down at Lance, his eyes big and pleady as Keith asked for his password. Lance persisted to be silent refusing to give his information up, but that didn't stop Hunk and Pidge to simultaneously call it out. And gladly, Keith tapped it in.

His lock screen was the three of them posed out in a park. Hunk is on the left laughing with his eyes closed, Pidge is in the middle with their hands on their stomach and tears from laughing, while Lance was on the right with his smile big but his eyes open and taking in the others. Keith felt warm at this, their love for each other was so full and obvious.

His home screen was of his family, Keith assumed. An older couple with an older version of Lance, two female versions of Lance and a younger version of Lance. Yet they all looked slightly different, besides the older girl on Lance's right which looked like Lance in a wig.

Keith searched for his photo app and quickly scrolled to the video section. In this section Keith could see videos of the three of them, of just him, his family and the ocean. And as cute as this was, Keith couldn't find his snort.

"Lance where's the video." Keith demanded his tone firm but full of frustration as he rapidly scrolled through all his Lance's albums.

"Hey, who said it was a video and don't look through my photos! Invasion of privacy!" Lance squealed back, trying to detangle himself from the headlock. Keith thought about his statement, but if they were gonna act like a couple he was gonna have to know some more about Lance.

Keith was about to say something when he was tackled to the floor by a free Lance. The poor boy having no time to recover or prepare from what just happened. His back smacking straight down and his lungs crushed from Lance falling on top of him. Although this hurt, Keith wasn't a loser and he wasn't gonna let Lance hold him down by this.

Keith had a death grip on the phone, raising it above his head while pushing his hand on Lance's face to push him down. Lance responded to that action but licking the palm of Keith's hand, who quickly removed it and wiped it off on Lance's shirt.

The two of them struggled against each other's hold. Lance's trying to squirm up Keith's body while the other boy continued to push him down. This was working very well in Keith's opinion at first until Lance's hand grabbed Keith's side.

Keith was mortified at the girlish scream he let out as Lance's fingers tried to climb up his sides. He was hoping that Lance didn't put two and two together determining that in fact, Keith is extremely ticklish. But with the look in his eyes, Keith knew that Lance figured out how to win. And with that Lance unmercifully began his torment on Keith.

Lance started at his exposed side making the arm holding up his phone to come abruptly down and squirm to his side. Lance then moved to do both simultaneously on his sides before slowly making his way to Keith's armpits. Keith's pleas of stopping couldn't be heard through his laugh and squeals. Lance thrived in this, having Keith at his mercy but also looking relaxed maybe even having some fun. It was something different.

Lance grabbed one of Keith's leg bringing his foot closer up to his fingers. Ripping off Keith's red converse and black sock, Lance was testing this spot for tickles. A simple drag up from his nail caused Keith to now panic and kick out. His sides and armpits are sensitive, but man are his feet his achilles heel. Keith probably should have told Lance not to go after his feet, but he figured he could face his consequences.

Lance added more fingers to Keith's foot and lightly dragged them around watching Keith wiggle and try to push him off. Lance closed his eyes and smirk at his rivals new weakness: tickling. That was until Keith kicked him right in the face.

"Oh my god! Lance, I'm so sorry, I was trying to warn you." Keith panicked while trying to cradle Lance's face in his hands. The poor boy's left cheek was red and swollen and Keith had to bit his tongue. He probably just ruined everything.

Keith pulled away from Lance and started to move from his spot on the ground. He handed Lance back his phone, but Lance grabbed his wrist. 

"Hey, it's fine, I know what I was getting into." Lance was gentle again, stroking Keith's wrist. Lance got up and dragged Keith along with him to his bed and grabbing the duffel bag along with his keys.

"Good, I was getting tired of your PDA." Pidge cut in, grabbing the grill cheese Hunk had been making and walked through the bathroom and into their own room. Lance and Keith just looked at each other before glancing at Hunk who shrugged.

The two headed out of the dorms and walked over to one of the parking lots that was behind the building. Keith was curious as to what type of car Lance would drive. He could see a beat down mini van or a small beat down car. He was honestly surprised to see a blue mini cooper. Keith had to blink a couple times and look at Lance who was now sitting in the driver seat.

Lance lean on the passenger side before opening the door and yelling for Keith to come in. The inside was clean, no trash or anything in the car. This just didn't seem like a Lance thing. Blue, yes but a mini cooper? Every time he thought of Lance driving it was a silver soccer mom car and that's it.

"This is yours? Why." Keith questioned rubbing his hand on the dashboard while Lance took offense at his statement.

"For your information, Dalia is a beauty and yes she's mine. Veronica had already gotten a car by the time my parents surprised her." Lance slowly cut off as he sank in his seat after starting up the car. Keith wondered at the second half of this statement. His parents buying only his sister a car, but not Lance who was going to college?

Keith led the directions while they drove around to Adam and Shiro's shared place. They weren't that far away from campus, but far enough from the students and parties that Adam would have to scolded for either trying or simply attending.

By the time they pulled up to the house, the boys weren't sure about how to part wash. They haven't spoken much in this fake boyfriend ordeal that was literally going to happen in less than 20 hours. Keith wish he could read Lance's mind just to see how he was feeling but at last he couldn't.

"So, I'll come pick you up around six or is that too early." Lance parked the car shifting around to face Keith. Keith nodded, turning his head towards Lance.

"What am I suppose to do? I really don't know that detailed about you." Keith softly spoke as if he was talking to a scared animal. Lance's eyes had something in them, but Keith couldn't tell if is something sincere or sad.

"We can figure out something on the drive. We'll have plenty of time." Lance threw out, still looking at Keith. He was starting to feel as if Lance was searching for answers in Keith's eyes.

Keith thanked him for the ride, hoping Lance could also interpret that for the rest of the day and opened the car door. He grabbed his duffel bag that has been in Lance's hands more than his own and shut the door, waving to Lance throw the window as he made his way towards the front door. Lance stayed outside until he could no longer see Keith, plopping his head down on the wheel sighing. 

Keith entered the house, kicking off his dirty red sneakers, peeling off his socks. Memories of earlier with Lance doing this came up fresh drawing his mind to replay that scene. Upon entering the living room, Keith could see Adam and Shiro's back in the kitchen talking. Adam clearly trying to cook some food with Shiro's arms wrapped around his waist and head on his shoulder.

Keith really didn't want to interrupt their moment, but he figured he should probably announce his presence.

"I'm back." Keith spoke gently almost like a whisper but with enough force that the two would be able to hear from their distance and not be startled.

Keith watched Shiro's back tense up before turning to face Keith. A soft look in his eyes and a slight frown was evident on his face. The two continued to stare at each other before breaking it off and returning back to normal. 

"Hey, did everything go okay?" Adam asked stirring a wooden spoon in a long silver pot. Keith could smell garlic and some familiar spices, but really couldn't put a name on what's in it.

Keith placed the duffel bag on the floor by the couch before taking a seat at the dinner table. He nodded his head shrugging before quickly realizing, "Uh yeah, Lance and I talked and I decided I'll did it." 

Shiro's eyes looked up quickly as Keith's, searching his face for any sense of lies or different plans. Keith could only look away and shift uncomfortably in his spot.

"That's good! Lance is amazing or he could be different with you. This is just an opportunity to build a connection a close friend." Adam spoke lightly, his voice full of excitement as he waved the spoon around in the air. Keith smiled at him watching him flail around immediately making him think of Lance before quickly stopping after making eye contact with Shiro.

“Where’s your guitar?” Shiro’s voice sounded hard, not in an angry way but in a firm putting the foot down type of way. Keith bit his lip not really wanting to bring his guitar with him to Lance’s, but not wanting to lose a scholarship. Keith glance back at the couch when it hit him. He hadn’t had his guitar with him at all.

Panicking Keith jumped up from the chair nearly knocking it over as he searched around. It was of no use since he had just walked in with his packed clothes. Did he seriously leave it in the bathroom? He couldn’t even call Lance since he didn’t even have his phone.

please tell me you’re with lance:kkogane  
if you’re in the dorm is my stuff there:kkogane  
pidge please it’s an emergency:kkogane

The desperation was radiating off of him. He can’t be stupid. He can’t be this dumb. The only thing he cared about he fucking left it in a bathroom stall with god knows what germs and people. Keith pales at the thought of someone taking his guitar with his grubby hands. God Shiro was gonna hate him for losing that guitar, it was his and a gift for Keith. He only caused troubled for the two of them. Shiro was already not talking to him and was he really gonna send him back there, he’s been good and listened and-

“Keith, you need to breathe.” Keith heard feeling a hand start to slowly rub his back, but his brain couldn’t process anything but his failure. His vision was becoming blurry with what felt like tears and it was suddenly getting hard breathe. Was he about to die, was this what he deserved for being born. He hasn’t had a panic attack for a couple of months.

Keith could hear voices, but they were becoming distorted and mumbled he couldn’t tell if it was just his head. The room was getting bigger and warped as if he was in a funhouse mirror. But he wasn’t standing anymore, was he floating? He couldn’t feel his legs. No, his knees were clearly digging into the floorboards. Was that his heartbeat that was beating so loud or was it the pressure in his ears. He could make out a figure crouch in front of him and it was Shiro’s. His mouth was moving but nothing was being said. His hand was raising and oh god he lost Shiro’s guitar, Shiro hated him of course he deserved this.

From Shiro’s perspective, this was hell. Keith starting to shake and pale before falling to the floor. Adam dropping the spoon and rushing over, trying to reassure him and rub his back. His non breathing was turning into hyperventilation and all Shiro could do was watch in shock. He always helped him in the past but this time it was his own fault. Asking about the stupid guitar that Keith worship since it was given to him. 

Getting up from the chair, Shiro calmly walked to the front of Keith, making sure that he would be able to see him.

“Keith, we need you to calm down. It’s fine, i’m not mad. You’re safe.” Slow and articulate with his words, Shiro took a second to see if Keith could process any of it. When nothing changed Shiro slowly raised his arm to brush back the bangs in front of Keith’s eyes before witnessing him flinch away. Shiro felt his heart drop. The boy he promised he would take care of was now afraid of him. He not only failed Keith, he failed himself.

“Takashi, he’s not afraid, he just doesn’t understand the room right now. Get his phone it’s been ringing.” Adam was the tape that held together two broken pieces that Shiro wished he could repay or free him from all the things he would go through for them.

“Hello?” Shiro asked as he answered the unsaved number on Keith’s phone.

“Uh I thought this was Keith’s number sorry.” Shiro has heard the voice before but couldn’t put where or when he’s met the owner of it.

“Oh this is, it’s his brother speaking.” Shiro shrugged at Adam, still looking down at a shaking Keith.

“Oh...Shiro! It’s Lance, Keith left this stuff at my dorm so i’m on my way to drop it off.” Shiro thanked Lance, hanging up and sighing. Maybe if he saw the guitar it would better his attack.

A long couple of minutes passed before they all jumped at the doorbell rung. Shiro got up from his spot on the floor, making his way to the door. Opening it up, he saw Lance standing at on the porch with Keith’s pinned up school bag and guitar case sticking up behind his head.

Shiro gave him a warm smile before reaching out to take the bag that Lance had offered out, placing it next to the shoe rack inside. He then watch Lance take off the guitar and pass it over to him and Shiro sighed. All this fuss over this damn guitar. 

“Uh, is Keith in there?” Lance asked rubbing his hand on the back of his neck as he gave a shy smile. Shiro glances at Keith who was placed in Adam’s lap still gasping for air with tears nonstop streaming down his face.

“Sorry, he’s a little occupied at the moment.” Shiro lied with a ‘i’m sorry’ smile watching Lance’s hand stop rubbing and shove itself into his pockets.

“Oh that’s okay, I just wanted him to save that number since it’s my phone and I never got his number.” Lance said kicking the fresh snow that was starting to cover their clear porch.

Shiro nodded his head and Lance turned away to walk back to his car. Shiro wanted to say something, anything but he didn’t know what he would say.

He closed the door and walked over to his two boys. The face of exhaustion clearly working it’s way on Keith. His breathing finally slowing down along with his tears. His face buried in the crook of Adam’s neck, a place that Shiro would often put Keith. 

Shiro poked Keith a bit with the neck of the guitar case, making Keith slowly turn to see what was bothering him. Upon realization that it was the guitar he was freaking out about losing, more fresh tears rolled down his cheeks. He wouldn’t be a disappointment to Shiro, but who dropped it off.

“Lance had it.” It was like Shiro read his mind. Shiro always knew what he was thinking even if he never asked about it.

“The most recent number called is his, he wanted you to save it.” Shiro added handing Keith his phone, letting his hand linger for a bit before pulling it back and into his lap.

Keith knew what Shiro wanted and it was what he wanted too. He unwrapped himself from Adam’s arms whispering an apology while crawling into Shiro’s. He heard Shiro’s breath stutter out on the exhale as he tightly wrapped his arms around him, placing Keith’s head in the nook of his neck. The two of them embraced for a couple of minutes before Adam felt lonely and joining in the hug.

Time felt off, Keith didn’t know how late it was now since the sun had disappeared and Adam as well. He was offered soup and water and gratefully took it, making sure he had took smaller bites and sips. After finishing it, Keith thanked everyone for the event that happened and went upstairs to his room.

Pulling out his phone he saved the recent number joining it into his friends list and sent a quick text.

it’s keith thanks for my stuff :kkogane  
i really appreciate it: kkogane  
see you tomorrow:kkogane 

Keith placed his phone on the bedside table and turned off the light. His head was all foggy from earlier making his eyes feel heavier by the second. He felt himself relaxing into sleep when he phone dinged and flashed a new notification. Too bad he was already out.

see you tomorrow: kkogane  
loverboylance: don’t sweat it  
loverboylance: i’ll give you a nice good morning call


	3. the drive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow this had so many different ideas that it sent in several directions and took forever to write
> 
> i’m also dog sitting so i didn’t have much time
> 
> some self doubt and mention of eating disorder towards the end

Keith was startled awake by his ringtone blaring off. Jolting up and blindly reaching for his phone, Lance's ID was the culprit to his rude awakening.

"...Lance?" Keith's groggily voice laced with sleep was abnormally deeper than his normal one. Rubbing his eyes and keeping them shut he waited for Lance to speak.

"Good Morning Sunshine! I wanted to make sure you were awake." Lance's cheery loud voice made Keith wince and pull the phone back away from his ear.

"What time is it?" Keith whispered in the phone, softly sighing. His breathing uneven and long lulling him back to sleep. His eyes were getting heavier to keep open.

"Oh!..It's only like 3am."  
"3am! Lance we agreed on 6." Keith's tone sounded agitated by the early unwanted disturbance. He could hear Lance softly chuckle through the phone. 

"Well... did you want to leave early and be there early or get there later so you won't be harassed for too long. If we leave early we don't have to go straight to the house." Lance asked speaking softer than he first answered the call. A nice sound that Keith enjoyed more.

Keith debated. He was tired, but he wasn't driving so he could sleep a couple of hours in the car. Or he could sleep the three more hours and have to go straight to the house. Keith wants to see more of Lance and what it's like where he grew up.

"Sure."  
"Sure what?"  
"We can go early and drive around." Keith responded mentally preparing himself for eventful day he was gonna have.

"Good, I'll be driving by in like 10 or 20 minutes. Does that sound okay?" Lance's voice uplifted in octaves in his excitement. Keith could only hum back in acknowledgement before finally hanging up the call.

Keith groaned as his body felt heavy from an unsettled amount of sleep he received. Opening dresser drawers he pulled out a pair of black joggers and moved over to another drawer to pull out an old random band tee he had. He knew Lance from somewhere hot so he figured he should be fine in the short sleeve shirt, but just in case carried a sweatshirt with him. He slipped out of his room and headed downstairs only to be greeted with the back of a suspicious Adam.

"Adam?" The hesitation mixed with sleepiness stirred Adam to turn around and face Keith. In his hands was part of the cake Keith had bought to celebrate the end of exams. 

"Uh.. Hi? Whatcha doing up?"  
"Lance. What are you doing up?"  
"I was...hungry and saw cake." Adam smiled sheepishly closing the lid of the cake container and the fridge door. He placed his slice of cake onto the kitchen table and sat down.

"My cake was good huh?"

"Well,..you'll be gone so I figured i'll help finish it."

Keith sleepily smirked at Adam before sighing at the kitchen table and stealing a bite of the cake. Adam faked gasped at Keith's action before snatching the fork out of his hand. Keith left the table walking over to the counter and grabbed a banana.

The two in deep exchange failed to noticed the ambience of Shiro standing at the end of the staircase. His arms crossed over his chest as he stared the two down still painfully unaware.

"So, did I miss the invitation for early morning breakfast?" The two chatter boxes froze, heads slowly turned over to face an unamused Shiro.

"Uh... no! Adam was here first! I'm leaving."

"Hey! Don't throw me under the bus, I thought we were bro's!" Adam screeched waving his fork back-and-forth at Keith. Keith gave an unapologetic look before hiding behind Shiro.

Shiro rubbed his tired eyes, dragging both himself and Keith who held on, towards his fiancé. Once he got to the back of Adam's body he plopped his head on his shoulder and wrapped his arms around his chest, mocking a higher version of what Keith was doing. 

Adam took a deep breath in before forcefully pushing it out. He scooted his chair back moving the two boys with it as they watched him place his empty plate and fork in the sink. Their eyes traced his every movement until Adam got to the edge of the staircase. He looked up at Shiro, eyes narrowed and stern, his left index finger doing a 'come here' motion which Shiro responded like an eager little puppy. Keith pouted at the two of them before getting a buzz from his phone.

"Lance is here. I'll see you guys soon?" Keith spoke up tilting his head at the text message received. He heard a mixture of 'be good', 'see you soon' and 'have fun' before grabbing his stuff and heading out the door.

In the unbelievable blue mini cooper which was Lance's, was Lance drumming his fingers on the steering wheel with his head bobbing around. Keith could smile at Lance even if he either didn't want to or caught himself doing it without realizing. There was something about Lance that made him want more.

Keith pulled on the handle and was immediately greeted with some latin pop song that did in honestly have a good beat and rhythm. He questioned whether to put his stuff in the trunk or back and got a head tilt back, so Keith threw it in the trunk.

Keith made himself comfortable in the passenger seat, immediately turning down the volume. Lance scuffed but either than that he left it alone and started to pull out of the driveway. Their six hour drive at 3:30am would now begin.

"Lance, seriously?" Keith whined out as Lance pulled into another gas station. They had been on the road for twenty minutes and Lance had pulled into three different gas stations to pee.

"It's not my fault! I had four monster drinks and a smoothie!" Lance protested as he left the car running for Keith to amuse himself in.

About four minutes later, Lance had walked out with his empty bladder dance while also carrying an array of candy. Lance's hands being full pleaded for Keith to open the door for him, which he did after teasing him a couple of times. By the time Lance did get the door open, he threw all the candy at Keith in retaliation.

"Ow." Keith sassed back at Lance, bending over to pick up the different bags of candy. There were gummy bears, sour worms, M&M's and some more gummies and suckers.

Lance made a mocking face at Keith, turning the key and moving from park to drive. The two of them were back on the highway towards Lance's hometown. 

"Hand me some worms." Lance mumbled out, keeping his eyes on the road but his right hand out for Keith. 

"I'm not gonna have you kill me." Keith replied holding the bag away from Lance's grabby hand. 

The two briefly made eye contact, Lance's firm and determined while Keith's had determination and a hint of fear. His usual playful smirk on his lips while Keith continued to push him away. Lance didn't care and it was obvious, reaching over and trying to steal the bag only to swerve the car with him.

"Jesus Christ Lance! I'll fucking feed them too you just pay attention!" Keith yelled out his right hand gripping the handle above his head while his left pushed against the dashboard, his back arching up and legs pushing the floor. 

Lance gave a chuckle watching the poor boy go pale as they drifted back into their original lane. Lance took quick glances at Keith who was still in his tense panic placement trying so hard not to laugh at the boy anymore.

"Ahhh!" Keith looked at Lance with confusion and concern to only see his mouth open wide and tongue sticking out for Keith to drop some gummy worms in. Keith opened the bag and picked a half blue half red and carefully angle himself to drop it in his mouth.

Lance nodded his head in appreciation as he chewed the gummy up, making sure he shallowed it all before repeating the same action. Mouth wide, tongue out. Keith had a half green half yellow and hung it above Lance's tongue only to have him grab his wrist and bring his two pinched fingers into his mouth as well as the worm, licking the sour coating off Keith's fingers. Keith could only look at him with a red face and big eyes.

Once reality hit him Keith smacked Lance's shoulder with a "What the hell?" and of course Lance replied with "The coating is the best part".

Embarrassing himself even more Keith continued to feed Lance the worms only to drop it quicker giving no time for any tongue to lick his fingers. He wasn't really sure what to think of it. He wasn't friends with Lance, they were 'rivals' always a competition as to why they were now acting like best friends was beyond him.

"So tell me about yourself." Lance asked glancing at over at Keith watching him inspect the sour worm between his fingers.

"Uh... like what?" Keith dragged out not really knowing what to talk about. He always hated those questions that people would ask or any form of introducing himself to someone.

"Well, like your favorite color?"  
"Red"  
"Obviously, you own everything in that color." Lance said laughing at Keith who wasn't catching on a joke that he felt was in it.

"You like blue. Everything is blue." Keith protested his arms crossing over his chest and lips pouting like a child.

"It's my favorite color. It reminds me of the ocean back in Cuba." Lance's tone shifted into remembrance, a ping of emotion hit Keith's stomach like he knew exactly what Lance was feeling.

"Why'd ya leave?" Keith asked softly not knowing if this was a heavy topic for Lance. He watched Lance's knuckles turn a soft white from the grin he held on the steering wheel and Keith knew he shouldn't have opened his mouth.

"Uh, you don't have to answer that... I- sorry."

"My parents wanted life better for us. My mama's family had already been in the states, she stayed with my papa, but they wanted her live her dreams." Lance spoke up only after a brief pause between Keith's apologetic sentence of making him feel bad.

"I... uh am glad you're...here."

"Really? Why, so you could have someone to fight." Lance was back to his usual chipper self making sure to embarrass Keith who was just trying to make him feel better.

"And Pidge and Hunk! They must be glad they have an annoying rodent like you to entertain them." Keith spat out turning his body to the side to look out the window in a poor attempt to hide his blush. 

From the first time the two of them met Keith was hit hard in his gay panic. A hot, tall, tan skin with curly brown hair talking to him about classes, whew Keith nearly passed out. Poor boy was so red Lance was concerned that he had already gotten sunburnt from the summer sun. This all escalated to Keith staring at Lance whenever he saw him, the classic hand on cheek heavy sigh as he would sit down next to his duo in the cafeteria. Keith hated the fact that in the first semester he didn't share a single class with him but his friends and it's not like he's social able to talk to them. And once grades came out and Keith was ranked above him he thought his chances were over, but at least he learned his name.

Keith was back into reality after feeling a warm wetness on his fingers to turn and look at Lance who had taken Keith's wrist to eat the neglected gummy worm. Keith watched him, mind filling up with naughty thoughts only to get fueled with Lance licking down his fingers and into his palm.

"Will you stop that!" Keith stated trying to remove his hand from Lance's grip, but for some reason Lance had a tighter grasp that Keith couldn't break out of.

Lance finally removed Keith's fingers from his mouth with a loud plop and a connection of saliva from Keith's fingers to Lance's bottom lip. Lance was being a bully or a sadist watching Keith shift around turning red at his latest scheme.

"What's your family like. My mama's gonna be smothering you in hugs along with my sisters. Though my dad might come off a little strong he's a man of the past. I don't think my older brother will mind or my younger one, but beware of his wife Laura, she'll eat you." 

Lance laughed clearly distracted by trying to remember his family's reaction to when he told them he was bi. They were all supportive but mainly waiting for him to come home with someone. Lance looked over at Keith who was frozen, napkin in the air as he stared at his slobbered fingers.

"Uh... my mom had me young and left me with my dad, but he died when I was around seven. I was supposed to end up with Shiro there, but he had to work things out with the child services so I was in..a foster home until around... freshman year."

Keith hated questions about his life. He didn't know his mom, he dad left him too soon and that stupid child worker to left Keith to suffer seven years of trauma. He hates that foster home more than he could say. And because of that he hated who he came out to be.

"Oh, i'm sorry I didn't mean to push." Keith immediately heard the pity in his tone and brushed off his apology, tired of hearing about it.

"Yeah, um so I already know you have terrible taste so I don't wanna bother with movies and songs?" Keith was judging him, using this to change topics making Lance go back into himself and not some pity party about his past.

"Wow rude, my mama is gonna be so hurt i'm with a rude boy who fake cares about me and my emotions." Lance replied wiping away a fake tear from his eye as he overdramatized the hurt he was feeling.

"I mean this whole thing is fake. We're gonna get caught. We haven't done anything." Keith was right though, they haven't touched on the boyfriend subject at all, but he knew Lance had it in the back of his mind with how gentle his actions were.

"What? You think they'll make us kiss." Lance continued to look forward, eyes on the road and not towards Keith that he so desperately wanted to see his reaction. Was Lance over doing this? Keith was right about them not doing anything about it.

Keith didn't know how to reply. Honestly he didn't know what a family of Lance's would want the two boys to do to show their relationship. He had nothing to compare it to. Never dated anyone after that asshole Samuel and Adam was a different breed that Keith couldn't use.

"I don't know. It's your family." Keith shrugged grabbing one of the cherry blow pop's Lance had bought and viciously threw at him. He unwrapped the sucker and placed it in his mouth trying to figure out this whole boyfriend thing.

Lance tilted his head in agreement with Keith's statement. They were his family and what his family wanted at this point was beyond him. When Nathaniel brought home Laura they held hands and gave a lil kiss on the cheek but that was day one Laura. Veronica brought home a boy once and that was uncomfortable for everyone. But Lance has always been the flirtatious one so who knows what they'll ask.

"Hmm... I guess you're right." Lance shrugged stealing Keith's wrist once again to get a taste of his cherry sucker. To be honest, Lance has no idea why he is acting like this, like some dog out of habit licking his owner. Maybe it's natural since he always stole food from Hunk and Pidge but to be this flirty?

Keith was either going to combusted with a gay shutdown or beat the living shit out of Lance. Does Lance know that Keith likes him? Is that why he asked him to come home with him and is sexually licking his fingers? Two can play that game, Lance.

Keith swirled the sucker in Lance's mouth who was completely shocked by the action he made. He swirled until the sucker started to pull out of Lance's mouth. With a small tug, Lance's cherry flavor saliva started to dribble down his chin and in an attempt to stop the cuban boy from cleaning it up, Keith did the unthinkable.

Keith tucked his left leg under himself giving him support as he leaned over to Lance's face, gently cupping his chin and turning it to where Keith could have access to the mess. Without even thinking, Keith dragged his tongue from the bottom of the streak all the way up to Lance's bottom lip pulling the sucker that was still in Lance's mouth before taking it away in his.

And just like that Keith sat back down twirling the sucker stick in his mouth while Lance quickly switched lanes for the nearest exit. Keith played the innocent card of not understanding why Lance was pulling off the highway and into a McDonald's parking lot.

"You good buddy? Have to pee again?" Keith asked shifting himself where his back pressed up against the window. Lance on the other hand was in hell, his head placed down on the steering wheel as he took deep breaths.

"You're not funny."  
"How am I being funny. I asked a simple question."  
  
"You're teasing me." Lance gritted through his teeth trying to calm himself down before exiting the vehicle. 

"Oh? It's not okay for me but you can lick my hand, twice!" Keith huffed out in annoyance at Lance's claim. All in all Lance was being the biggest dramatic hypocrite.

"That's cause it's me! I'm flirty an-and stuff but you're... you're emo a-and Keith! It doesn't make sense!" Lance waved his arms around looking accusingly at Keith who just sat there with a look of confusion.

Keith was offended at the shitty excuse Lance had come up with, blaming his appearance while comparing it to Lance's personality. He wasn't wrong but still it wasn't fair for him to sit back and take it all.

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard!" Keith puffed out, arms crossed and lips pouted as he stared Lance down. Lance can't even say anything about Keith and his actions since he didn't even know him, they aren't on that level Keith thought to himself.

With his head turned to the side to Keith decided he didn't wanna look at Lance's dumb face anymore. This whole thing was stupid and he originally didn't want to partake in it. For Lance to be treating him like this was even stupider. His whole concept of being boyfriends was not even gonna make it passed the front door with how obvious they were faking, even faking a friendship.

Lost in angry thoughts, Keith couldn't even process two hands cupping his face bringing his head straight and pressing soft lips to his own. Wide eyed Keith could see dark knitted eyebrows work inwards as lips stayed attached to his own, holding in his breath. Just as Keith's eyes fluttered shut and allowed him to partake in the kiss, Lance had pulled away. 

Dark blue meet blue grey purple and Keith felt his heart drop to his stomach. Lance's faint freckles blended in with his skin tone you wouldn't even believe that he had so many on his nose. His lips for looking so plump pink smooth were exactly as they looked. Fuck, Keith wanted more and if this ruined everything so be it.

Keith grabbed the collar of Lance's shirt and pulled him into him, pressing their lips together once again but this time Keith had control. Not knowing if Lance was caring Keith went hard, a bruising pressure as he slipped his lips around Lance's bottom once hoping he would do the same.

Lance was shocked, honestly, he just needed to see if kissing Keith would help the half hardness that sucker incident Keith did would help. Not really was his answer but for Keith to pull into him crashing their lips together reharden what was soft.

At this point the two didn't care, lips interlocking at a needy pace, pants and heavy breathing when they shifted. Lance worked one hand in Keith's hair tangling his fingers while the other tried to shift Keith's seat back and down, his own seat being back enough for him to easily move from. With some ease Lance had managed to crawl on top of Keith in his seat, the two not daring to break apart. 

When Lance did he earned a soft whimper that turned to a moan as he placed his lips on Keith's neck. The sensitive gap between his ear and jaw had Keith wiggling under him. Hard sucks and the occasional bite had him jerking up for some friction that the tiny space could give him. Keith would thank God personally for this moment, thanking himself for having the balls to actually kiss him. That was until his felt a hand start to slip under his joggers.

"Lance~" Keith moaned out, his hips jerking up at the slight touch Lance had over the fabric of his boxers. 

"Yes? Tell me what you want." Lance replied his hand untangled from Keith's locks moving to push up his shirt while his lips moved around his neck.

"I- I want nghh~" Keith's sentence remained unfinished at Lance's hand rolling around his perky pink nipple. Next thing he knew those fingers were replaced with lips and then teeth gently tugging and biting.

"Lance!~"  
"-eith. Keith!"

Keith's eyes flinched open at Lance. His mind empty trying to figure out if that had just been truly a dream or if they did something and Keith just passed out. He really hoped it was the second version.

"Huh?"  
"You dreaming about me? Kept calling out my name." Lance teased popping some M&M's in his mouth. There goes any chance of not being harassed by Lance.

"OoO~ Was your dream fun?" Lance dragged out his sentence playfully eyeing Keith who simply wasn't awake enough to process what was happening.

"Huh?"  
"I said did you dream of me doing something naughty?"  
"Why?"  
"You were moaning out my name."  
"No I wasn't."  
"Yeah you were."  
"No..? It was a nightmare."  
"Nightmares give you boners?"

Keith's eyes drastically widen looking down at his crotch faintly showing a decent sized tent that had formed. He was glad he woke up when he did because who knows what would happen if it turned into a wet one.

Embarrassed Keith tried to cover it up, pushing his hands down hard and thinking about anything but that dream. God it felt so real he could feel the hickies that he left.

"We can pull over for you to take care of that." Lance nonchalantly stated side glancing at the uncomfortable boy doing anything to conceal his situation. 

"I'm fine!" Was all that was squeaked out of Keith, his head turned to look out the window to keep prying eyes off of him. All he wanted to do right now was curl up in a hole and die.

The two didn't speak much after that. Lance had played more of his music that Keith couldn't remember hearing ever since getting into the car. Maybe it had to do with the volume being low or his mind just automatically tuning it out.

Keith must had fallen asleep once again since Lance was shaking him awake. He must had looked awful for Lance to physically flinch away and not look at him while asking some questions.

"I said do you wanna eat here?" Lance nudged him again waking him up from his sleepy zoning out stage to grab his attention. They were outside some restaurant that he had never heard about.

"Uh... sure?"  
"Kay, you need to fix yourself first."

Keith blinked a couple of times before pulling down the mirror from above. His hair was crazy, pieces going in all different directions that he didn't think could happen from just a nap. All he did was rub his palm down on it trying to smooth out his bangs and back layers. Lance shook his head but he didn't care. He went to open the door but quickly looked down to make sure he was appropriate.

The two walked into this retro cafe that was based off the 50's, girls in poodle skirts on roller skates and booths that had the red sparkle that every movie diner used. An old jukebox was that the entrance with songs that ranged from oldies to current. Keith was surprised there was a place like this still around and looked good like the movies.

Lance led Keith to a table towards the back away from the little kids and older people who stared them down as they walked in. Their waitress was named Nyma Keith thought he heard, Lance must have come here a lot since she giggled and said "Hi Lance" all flirty. Her blonde pigtails danced back and forth as she took his drink order.

Lance got a piña colada smoothie and small water by the time Keith had opened his menu. He really didn't know what time it was so figured he might as well get a peach mango smoothie. Nothing beats that combo in his opinion.

Onto the food it was brunch mixture. Some types of breakfast mixed with some lunch options. His eyes went straight to the pancakes. They had blueberry, strawberry, chocolate, banana, cake and so many more that Keith was amazed. But once he saw his favorite combo it was over for.

He could feel Lance's eyes digging holes into him and glanced up with a "What?"

"You look like a little kid. I can feel your legs swinging under the table." Lance said smiling placing his chin in his hand as Keith went back into his emotional less face.

"It's cause they got my favorite pancakes." Keith grinned wide just thinking about how good the pancakes were gonna taste. He didn't realize how hungry he was with just the banana he had earlier.

"Here we are, your smoothies and now can I get your order." Nyma smiled pulling out her little notebook and pen turning over to Lance.

"The usual." Keith scuffed at Lance, both heads turning towards him in a state of shock and disgust.

"Then what do you want? Probably nothing to maintain that eating disorder you have."  
"Nyma!" 

Keith had shrunk down in his seat. His appetite was completely gone mixing distorted images of the pancakes he started to crave. She wasn't really wrong he had managed to overcome it being healthy and all, but with her words now he could feel himself sink back into that past mindset.

"Keith.."  
"She's right....I-I'm not that hungry." He was an idiot to say that considering Lance knew how much he was looking forward to having his favorite mystery flavor pancakes.

The two sat in an awkward silence before Lance had decided to speak up.  
  
"Did you have one?" 

Keith closed his eyes knowing that this single question would spiral into a part of him that he didn't want to talk about. He wasn't ready yet to talk about it with someone beside Shiro and Adam.

"Yeah." He managed to meekly say hesitant on taking a sip of the smoothie in front of him.

Keith shifted around in his seat not wanting to go further into that topic. It wasn't like he wanted to become skinny it just happened from the rock bottom he hit after Samuel messed him up. His depression and anxiety hit him hard making him not want to do anything, not even to live.

A different waiter came after several minutes of silence with Lance's meal. Keith watched as the guy, Rolo, placed down two plates of pancakes in front of Lance. It was beyond him, Lance to have two plates of four pancakes each right in front of him. Lance was kinda skinny Keith knew he had some muscles from hearing a Pidge talk about him playing soccer, but this was crazy.

"Two different kinds?"  
"Well... I like them both so I previously decided I would eat half and save the rest later." Lance mentioned as he moved two what seemed like blueberry on top of the other and then repeating.  
Keith nodded his head understanding the logic of splitting up and saving for later. 

"Here." Lance slid the other plate of four pancakes across to Keith. He watched Keith look down hesitantly before his eyes completely disappear with his wide he was smiling.

"Banana Chocolate chip! You- You like them too!" Keith was astounded, usually people liked banana or just chocolate chip it was rare to find the mixture. He just had to thank whoever blessed Lance with the actual good taste.

"Yeah, my mama makes them since I liked banana but my sister liked chocolate so she combined them." Keith's smile was still wide as he started to cut the gooey pancakes taking a moment before the first bite.

Keith had to stifle the moan that threatened to leave his lips after the first bite. The pancakes were from another world. The cake it's self was fluffy and light with the lingering taste of banana. The chocolate chips baked inside oozed out with the smallest of pressure. The bananas were layer on top, followed by some more chocolate chips. This was heaven.

He was stuck, wanting to savor this moment and pigging completely out. He looked up towards Lance and saw him staring, but not like a normal stare. There was a hint of affection? Maybe proudness? Keith glances down towards his plate and saw how Lance was eating them. It went blueberry, banana, blueberry, banana splitting them off so he could have a little of each. Keith liked that idea and decided to copy, forking one of the blueberry and shoving it under his first banana chocolate chip.

Keith ate as much as he could, more like wanted before feeling the stomachache pain of a full belly. He still had two pancakes left while Lance had one. Keith started to feel bad about eating Lance's plate to go home so he decided one box would be enough and just give them to Lance. Lance on the other hand was thinking the same thing, but wanting to give them to Keith because of his reaction.

Lance went up to pay tossing his keys at Keith for him to start the car. At the register Rolo had rang him up, giving a slight discount for the way Nyma was behaving.

"Is that your new boo?" Rolo cut in swiping Lance's credit car through the machine. Winking at Lance as he watched the boy's eyes follow Keith to the car.

"Does it look that way?"  
"I mean the way you were staring at him while he ate his pancakes was a little more lustful than when you first met Nyma or the combo pancakes or the smoothie or the jukebox or the-"  
  
"I get it! I get it! We're faking since I let it slip to Veronica and you know how mama is with bringing home friends or more." Lance sighed taking his credit card back from Rolo and shoving it back into his beat up wallet.

"But you like him?"  
"I always thought of him as a rival but I don't know. Can you like someone from spending a couple day with them." Lance looked out the window, his eyes went not straight to his car but Keith who was sitting in the passenger seat with his phone out.

"Wait. That's Mullet?! Lance, sweetie, you're dumber than me sometimes I swear. It's obvious you've developed a crush during this 'rivalry', everyone knows with how much you talk about him. Just suck it up, would he agree to do your silly plan if you guys weren't friends."

That woke something in Lance. Would Keith still join him if he wasn't forced by Shiro. Did Keith consider him more than a rival. I mean yeah it was always Lance starting something, picking on Keith but wasn't that because he was competition. Is that what happened with the gummy worms and sucker?

i'm about to combust!:kkogane  
shiro why! please adam like pick me up:kkogane  
adamnboi: what happened?  
adamnboi: lance is a great person  
adamnboi: i'll murder him  
takashiro: adam honey, no.  
takashiro: keith? you good  
takashiro: seriously we wouldn't force you  
takashiro: if you wanna leave that's okay  
i'm fine but like fuck: kkogane  
idk if i can 'do this': kkogane  
adamnboi: i see what's happening ;))  
takashiro: what?  
adam don't you dare:kkogane  
adamnboi: someone crushin ;))  
takashiro: ooh?  
adamnboi: how bad?  
i almost had a wet dream abt him: kkogane  
adamnboi: hahahah!!! oh boy!!  
adamnboi: wow! that's gold!!  
adamnboi: a big boner  
adamnboi: hehehe  
takashiro: keith...  
i gotta go thanks for nothing: kkogane 

Keith groaned at the text messages sent between him and what he thought would have been supporting him through this crisis. Was he wrong about getting this stupid crush on him. Like he wants to know more about Lance and become friends but like how can they.

The car door opened and Keith flinched out of his thoughts looking at a deep in thought Lance. He could tell the boy was thinking hard about something with the indent that appears between his brows. He only knows that from watching during lunch and overhearing part of the conversation.

"You're thinking too hard." Keith calmly stated bring his index finger to run down the line he had created.

Lance jolted back scaring Keith to quickly pull his hand back and jump with him. He wasn't expecting a reaction like that so he must have down something wrong for Lance to respond like that. Keith bit his tongue as he buckled himself into the seat. Lance started the car and reversed out of the parking lot and onto the highway.

Keith saw on the radio the time was 11:15am. He didn't know how much further they were from Lance's home but he could tell they must be close with the six-ish hours that have past.

"Um... so how much further." Keith quickly asked, his thumbs twirling around him as he waited for a response from Lance. What he got instead was not what he expected.

Lance cranked up the volume to some Beyoncé song and mumbled along to the lyrics. His hands drumming on the wheel to the beat. He felt like an asshole for toning Keith out, but he just needed space to think about what Rolo said.

Keith had kicked off his shoes in an attempt to not ruin Lance's clean car and brought his knees to his chest. He hated feeling like a burden to the people around him. Is it bad that Keith wants to ask to go home. He'll apologize and say he's not feeling well and doesn't wanna get his family sick. God, why'd he have to be so messed up. Why couldn't he be normal and not ruin everything.

"L-Lance... I, I wannagohome." Keith didn't realize he was crying by the time his slurred words were processed by Lance's ears under the loud music.

Lance heard could only hear his name and looking over at Keith curled up and shaking broke him. They weren't on the highway anymore just a busy street and he knew a park they could go to. Pulling up into the side parking lot, Lance turned off the music and left the car in park. He unbuckled himself and shifted to face Keith more openly.

"Hey, what's up?" With the radio off he could hear that these weren't silent tears. It was Keith biting his arm trying to not make so much noise.

"Keith... I'm not mad at you or anything. I just, ugh, I don't know what i'm doing either. I don't wanna come too strong but I don't wanna lie and I don't wanna hurt you and I ugh!"

Keith watched Lance run a harsh hand through his hair before turning off the car and taking the keys. He watched him exit the car and walk in front of it before opening his door. Keith had no time to react with Lance unbuckling his seatbelt and gently taking the hand he wasn't biting.

He led him towards the swing set to stop just before the wood chips. He looked down at Keith's polka dotted socks and sighed. Lance swiftly picked Keith up from the ground carrying him bridal style and towards the playground. Once he reached the platform he put Keith down. Lance still reached for his hand and tugged him along to a tunnel before a big closed slide.

Once in the tunnel Lance sat down, pulling Keith closer to him. Wanting to fully pull him into his chest but not wanting to make Keith already more uncomfortable. Keith could sense that and respected his choices but honestly he needed someone to hold him. Keith crawled a little placing himself across Lance's lap and nuzzling his head into Lance's neck.

There were a few seconds of silence before Lance spoke up, "I can drop you off if you want. I know you didn't want to do this." It was soft and gently like the hand that was twirling around in his hair.

Keith would feel incredibly upset if he forced Lance to drive 18 hours for him to go home and have to return to his family. The boy was already suffering as much as Keith, he was just doing a better job at hiding it.

"No, no. I'm sorry. I just- sorry." Keith was angry at himself for making Lance worry. He didn't need him to and this just got all complicated for him. 

"Hey, it's fine I can drive for days."  
"But I don't want you to."

"I'll be okay."  
"I just feel a little scared. I don't know what to expect and it's making me nervous." Keith grabbed Lance's shirt and little tighter in his fist. Trying to push himself into him more than humanly possible. He was never the type to share his feelings but he sometimes wishes he could so he wouldn't have mental breakdowns from the littlest things.

Lance let Keith do his thing. He didn't care if the collar of his shirt was now stretched. He didn't care if there was tear and snot stains. He didn't care if his legs were going numb. Lance never really experienced anything like this. Pidge didn't share much but Lance could read them like an open book. Hunk of course talked about his feelings and would do it while baking pastries. Lance didn't really talk about his feelings, but when he would he use humor to cover up how it hurt sometimes. 

He had watched Keith a lot during school when he could. He called him emo since he never shared his feelings and was always looking sad with his head down. He was always curious of how he was. When they rivaled against each other that's when he saw emotions flicker throughout his face and as soon as he thought Lance wasn't looking his smile would disappear.

"So... does this count as a bonding moment?" Lance softly spoke, his left hand playing with his mullet as his right ran circles on his back. Lance was quite glad of the temperature difference from Colorado to Arizona making them not have to worry about the snow.

Keith let out a small chuckle shifting his body to where he was now straddling Lance. He wrapped his arms around Lance's neck and placed his forehead on his shoulder. Maybe opening up to Lance wouldn't be so bad. 

"Lance is that you?" A female voice called out close enough that she could probably see the two of them through the holes of the tunnel.

Lance groaned squeezing Keith a little tighter before letting go. "Ugh, how did she find me? I'm gonna go down the slide." He spoke pushing back Keith's bangs and scooting to the entrance of the slide.

He waved Keith over with his fingers and slid down. Keith watched him before doing the same. The slide was shock central. Every time he accidentally touched the side he would get shocked. He wasn't expecting Lance to still be sitting on the slide at the end before completely nailing into him. 

"Ow! You shocked me!"  
"You chose the slide and why are you just sitting there!" The two bickered before receiving a throat cough of acknowledgement making them both stop and look up.

The appearance of the voice had to be one of Lance's sisters. She looked exactly like him. Her hair a little darker than Lance's was cut in a bob with her bangs curled outwards. Her eyes were lighter than his also but framed in by her glasses. She was interesting to see.

"Vero how did you find me?"  
"I saw your car when I went to Miggy."  
"Ah."

There was an awkward silence while Lance got up from the ground rubbing his back a little while giving a soft glare at Keith. Keith just sat there and smiled, his toes wiggling to remind Lance he had a princess to take care of.

Lance huffed out in annoyance for having his bonding moment with Keith rudely interrupted by his sister who wasn't quite clueing in on who Keith was. But as soon as Lance picked up Keith all hell broke loose.

"Ahhhh! YOU'RE THE BOYFRIEND! OMG!! WHY DID YOU FALL FOR HIM? He's ugly!" Veronica was practically screaming jumping around like a kid throwing a tantrum but of course she was just excited to meet Lance's lover.

"Wow! I'm gonna take pics!"  
"Vero! Stop!" Lance cried out trying to twist Keith into his shoulder where he couldn't be exposed to his sisters phone. 

"You trying to yell at me? Huh? I don't think so. You wanna finally bring someone home and not let me take cute photos of you two!" Veronica was dragging Lance in spanish which only made Keith confused and giggle with how fast and angry she was sounding.  
  
Lance continued to walk to the car, whispering jokes into Keith's ear about what Veronica was saying or just something random make him laugh. This pissed Veronica even more, but luckily she got a cute photo of the two of them turned in and laughing.

Lancey’s got a boyfriend  
verco: sent a photo  
verco: look who i met:))  
Lauralou: you’re kiddin  
Lauralou: when!!  
verco: right now i interrupted them getting freaky;))  
Lauralou: w o w! so scandalous  
mimimaria: lance if you don’t show me the boy  
mimimaria: you’re dead man  
calm down we weren’t doing anything:loverboylance  
he needed some time to calm down:loverboylance  
verco: oOo that’s why he looked kinda  
Lauralou: sad? puffy?  
mimimaria: lance you abuser  
mimimaria: wait til i tell tia  
for crying out loud he’s FINE: loverboylance  
sent a photo:loverboylance  
see! smiling:loverboylance  
mimimaria: fake.  
Lauralou: forced smile  
verco: old pic.

“Argh!” Lance threw his phone down agitated by the unnecessary drama his relatives were causing. 

“Why can’t they leave me alone.” Lance laid his head over on Keith’s shoulder, his nose rubbing against his neck.

“You’re the one who wanted the attention.”  
“Yeah~ but it’s negative and about you.”

Keith laughed running a hand through his curls sighing before saying, “You knew this was gonna happen.”

“But still~!” Lance was whiny. Keith expected this. All Lance wanted was attention but bringing home a boyfriend is gonna bring out the negatives and attention on Keith not Lance.

“You’re a big baby.” Keith giggles at Lance who made a pouty face up at him. Keith was hesitating, would it be wrong if he kissed him?

“You can kiss me. If you want. I’ll like it if you did.”  
Lance whispered his eyes dropping from Keith’s and onto his lips. Keith had did the exact same thing.

Keith leaned down, his right hand slipping down from Lance’s hair to his ear as their lips met gently. This wasn’t anything rushed or bruising, but slow and passionate placing emotions they were afraid to say.

When the two pulled apart, they stayed staring hearts beating slow and content. That was until Lance pulled Keith down to him. Fingers tangled in his hair and soft lips intertwined.

Lancey’s got a boyfriend  
verco: sent a photo


	4. meet the mcclains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM ALIVE!!
> 
> sorry it took me forever my mental health ain’t the best so i procrastinated.
> 
> also i never fully mapped out this story so i was doing that and now i can write faster
> 
> today in this chapter we have tears, horny teens, kissing, self doubt, mentions of slight self harm and femboy keith

Lance gently pulled away again, a soft sigh left Keith's lips as he watched his eyes flutter open. What the hell was Lance suppose to do now. 

Lance wanted more and he didn't care. Well he cared to a certain extent. He just wanted to lay Keith down, run fingers through that damn silky mullet, let his lips graze against his soft milky skin, a knee in between his legs widening the gap for him. He was doomed.

They still laid in the close space of the car. Lance's head on Keith's chest feeling his heart beat fast and his breath along with it. Lance couldn't think. To be more precise he couldn't categorize his wants and his needs. His wants of Keith and his needs of Keith.

The wanting of his skin, his softly ripped lips and slightly calloused fingers. He wanted to add marks, claiming his prize as victor as a lover as owner. He wanted to hear him, what sounds would he make besides whimpers. He wanted to taste, simply flavor he crave but never had. He wanted more and it didn't make sense.

He needed it to make sense. He needed Keith to be open, to tell him what he wanted. He needed answers to his own self struggle. They weren't friends, they were competitors. He needed this plan to follow through, he would do anything to make it look real. He needed space, and with that Lance pulled away and started the car up.

They weren't completely silent on the quick drive to his house. A few point outs Lance pointed telling Keith all the trouble he got in for them. It was cute to see Keith laugh, he squint his eyes and his nose would scrunch, lines forming that stupid single dimple.

Lance noticed Veronica's car parked on the left side of the drive way as he rounded the corner of his street. His older brother Nathaniel, had parallel parked his mini van letting Lance pull into the free spot of the driveway. Having an expensive car came in handy when needing parking.

Just pulling into the driveway, Lance could hear his family over the radio. It wasn't like they were screaming but the radio was on pretty loud just to annoy Keith with Shakira. 

"Sorry we didn't really see much like I said. It probably would have been better to leave at 6." Lance shrugged turning the car for the last time and glancing over at Keith. 

"No! I-I mean nah you're fine. It would have changed at lot of things." Keith tailed off on the end of his sentence, a hand rubbing begins his neck to hide his growing blush. This boy was gonna be the death of Lance.

Lance opened his door and hopped out the car, stretching his arms way over his head and exaggerating the arch in his back with an unnecessary cry. He glanced over towards Keith's side and watched him do the same but less intense. They both walked to the trunk, Lancing popping it open grabbing both his bag and Keith's.

As Lance went to pick it up, he was surprised at how much it weighed. Getting it out of the trunk too all of his muscle strength lifting it high in the air for it to immediately drag his shoulder down to the ground.

"Jesus Keith! Did you put weights in here! God!" Lance mumbled rubbing his poor shoulder which felt like it had been dislocated. He just watched Keith with plenty of ease lift the bag up and over his shoulder.

"No, it's not even that heavy." Lance saw the evil smirk Keith gave him, proving that he was man on top.

Little squeals increased in volume once Lance arrived side by side to Keith. He knew exactly what those squeals were and who they were by. This would be interesting to watch.

"Tio Lance~!" His six year old niece Amilia came running over. Her brown curls were styled into pigtails which he could only assume her mother did and her red dress with puffy shoulder sleeves was covered in dirt. He could assume the worst.

"Milie! How is my prin- oof." Lance felt the air leave his lungs with the weight of Amilia knocking his crouch position now flat onto the floor. Her giggles increased as Lance started to laugh.

Lance wrapped his arms around the little girl making his way standing up and twirling her around in his arms. Once he deemed the two of them equally dizzy he stopped. Loosening his grip he went to place her down before a small tug and whisper came in his ear.

"Tio? Who's your pretty friend." Her hand cupped around his ear to hide her very loud whisper directed at Keith while staring him down in big brown eyes.

"Ahh this is Keith, he's my boyfriend." Lance told her, placing her down on the ground. Her head tilted to the side as she stared at Keith.

"He doesn't look like a boy."  
"Well he is."

"He has a bun in his hair. Boys don't have long hair." Amilia accused Keith pointing to the mess on top of his head. 

"Boys can have long hair, Milie." Lance sighed and walked up to Keith, giving him a grounding from the little one.

"Ugh! You never listen to me! He's a princess! A-and you're the-"  
"I'm his handsome prince?" Lance smirked, his chest puffed out and his eyes closed soaking the praise of being a prince.

"No, I am! You're the dragon i'm gonna kill!" Milie huffed out grabbing a nearby stick and wacking Lance with it. Lance was breaking one of his rules, never argue with Milie or else end up bleeding and no dignity.

Lance at this point was jumping around Keith using him as a shield. Keith didn't want to be stabbed with the stick so he kept pushing Lance forward. Milie's giggles was background noise for the boys arguing about how was in front.

"Milo! Come help me!" Amilia shouted over the boys shoulder keeping them from looking back with painful jabs of her stick.

Anyone could hear Milo running to his sister based on their mothers decision of squeaky shoes. Milo for being only four is below average on the development stage. He's shorter, tinier and quiet. The amount of times they have lost Milo was close to getting a call from child services. Unfortunately for Keith, Milo came with extra help.

"Lance! Fuck, help me! Help!" Keith's cry's rang into Lance's ear, nearly blowing out his eardrum. Lance didn't have much time to prepare from Keith jumping and climbing him like a pole shifting his balance around.

"Keith calm down, it's just a dog."  
"I-It's gonna bite me! E-at me!"

Lance has never seen much reaction out of Keith before. The mullet was either walking with a resting bitch face or his annoying competition smirk. Seeing the boy clinging onto him with fear in his eyes, was something different. Keith had managed to wrap his legs around Lance's waist almost chest with his hands gripping around his neck and hair. Lance was reminded of a cat getting a bath.

"He's not gonna eat you, Bowser doesn't bite." Lance whispered into Keith's ear, feeling his body tense and stiffen as he heard Bowser come closer fast.

Lance had to prepare both himself and Keith for when Bowser finally reaches them. Bowser is a pretty big dog in terms of size and height for being a pitbull. And being a pitbull Bowser loves people and because of that he was a jumper. 

Once Bowser locked eyes on Lance it was over. His increased speed and need for affection was too strong. Bowser was Lance's dog, he rescued him and took care of him. Being away and finally reuniting was a dream come true minus Keith's scaredy-cat self.

Bowser jumped, Keith cried and Lance laughed. 

"He's mauling me! His nails-ah! Lance, save my ass!" Honestly Lance was loving this. He couldn't tell if it was how vulnerable Keith was being with him or just the fact that the Keith persona he knew was nothing like the actual person.

Lance thought it would be funny to pretend to drop Keith a bit, jerking him down like he would with his nephew and niece. Keith hated it. The first drop his eyes widen and the hand in his hair pulled tight. The second drop making him around thigh height and easier dog level made him climb back up. The third and last drop was timed not purposely the same time as Bowser jumped, nails grazing against Keith's exposed arm.

Bowser's deep barks flinched Keith every single time. Lance probably should have warned Keith about the dogs but come on who doesn't love dogs. Bowser growled, one that Lance knew was playful and a call for attention. One that Keith didn't know and thought he was gonna get attacked.

"Hold on, I have to pet him for him to calm down." Lance reassured him, right hand on Keith's butt and left hand petting Bowser's body. Eventually Bowser had calmed down, his jumping stopped as he trotted around the boys, children and Keith's forgotten bag on the ground. 

"Hey Milie, I think Bowser should be the Prince." Lance teased, receiving a tighter squeeze across him body. Lance chuckled a bit and placed firm hands underneath Keith's butt as a reassurance of protect and not that he wanted to.

Squeaky shoes reminded Lance that Milo was called to join them. Carmel curls, a trait the two shared from their mother along with dark brown eyes stared at Lance from behind his sister. Lance was everyone's favorite but especially Milo and when Milo had developed his selective mutism Lance was one of the exceptions. 

"Hey Milo, whatcha got in your hands." Lance saw Milo holding a new dinosaur that would add to his already huge collection. Lance had given Milo a blue brachiosaurus since he thought the long neck dino was pretty cool, thus giving Milo his fixation.

Milo held up the purple triceratops a little higher from his sister's side. Lance smiled in admiration of being the one Milo could look up to. He doesn't know why he loves it so much. He thought it could be the fact that it was only him that got the attention and special treats, but his low self esteem told him differently.

"I'm gonna put ya down, okay?" A question that Lance knew the answer with Bowser still sniffing around. Lance started to lower his arms until Bowser barked making his way towards them again that Lance raised his arms back into their original spot.

"Milie, Milo, Uncle Lance and Keith will play with you later we just need to say hi to mommy and Yaya okay?" Lance reasoned, not leaving the two little ones without a play date. Milie huffed before saying "You better not break your promise" and dragging both Milo and Bowser into the backyard again.

Once Lance deemed them far enough, he lowered Keith down to the ground again. Once Keith's feet touch the ground, Lance went to the hood of his car to pick up his bag. As he turned around he noticed Keith hasn't left from when he was placed down. His head still looking down and his arms wrapped around himself. Lance walked up next to him and placed a hand on his back making Keith flinch. Worried Lance circled to the front of him and placed his hands on his cheeks to bring his head up. What he saw broke his heart.

Keith was crying. His eyes were forced shut with tears just pouring down his face. His bottom caught between his teeth and shaking from holding back noises. His shoulders were raised high and tense. His nails dig into his arms indenting the skin. Lance had made Keith cry, again. They have only been together for half a day and Keith had cried twice. Lance felt like absolute shit once again.

"Hey, Hey, none of that please. I didn't know you were scared of dogs. I'm sorry. I should have told you. I thought you had one. Hey, shhh." Lance shushed him with apologies mixed in. He honestly thought he had a dog with the fur that would be found on his clothes and the name Kosmo.

Keith sniffed a couple of times, but didn't make an effort to wipe his face. Lance did. With his hands still in his cheeks Lance used his thumbs to gently wipe the tear tracks and unshed tears. Lance moves his thumb from his cheek down to Keith's hidden lip, gently tugging at it to be free. His lip was abused deep bite marks that littered with drops of blood. Lance cupped his cheek and leaned down to kiss his lips. Trying a poor mans attempt of making him feel semi okay. Lance pulled him into his chest and rubbed his back, wishing he could just restart this day.

"You wanna go on a little drive? Back to the park?" Lance tucked his head into Keith neck whispering his question. He didn't want Keith to feel uncomfortable with the environment that would be inside. Keith shook his head and pulled his head back.

Red swollen eyes that matched a red nose and red swollen lips did it for Lance. Lance's very own eyes started to water as he put his forehead down on Keith's shoulder. 

"Hey now you can't cry or I-I'll cry again so stop."  
"But you're making me cry."  
"Well... stop and I'll stop. We..we can go to your room." Keith whispered at the end making Lance perk his head up almost whiplash worthy. A cheeky smile that was intentionally wanting this to happen made Keith look at him displeasingly. 

Lance kissed him quickly again and smeared his hands all over Keith's face to "wipe away your tears" and intertwining their fingers. 

"Ah, before I forget there's a Chihuahua, Chanco, who is the definition of an ankle biter like Pidge. Bowser doesn't nip he's a good boy. Chanco hates everyone, he's just a feral rat." Lance hates his Mama's precious dog. All that thing did was bark and bite every time he was near him.

Taking a deep breath, Lance went and twisted the front door open. The minute he took one step in chaos erupted. Chanco barking and biting at him, Veronica running from the kitchen with Laura, Cecelia running down the stairs and his Mama who literally threw her slipper at him. 

"I...,Mama! Ow, call off Chanco and give us space you whores!"Lance cried out in spanish, pushing relatives off of his body and Keith's who had barely made it through the door frame.

"Awe mijo, you knew this would happen." His Ma responded back, untying her apron and making her way to her children.

Lance rolled his eyes earning a harsh slap from the woman, before bending down to pick up Chanco and turning to the boy hiding behind her son, "It's nice to finally meet you Keith, although my son has never mentioned you I'm glad you came. I'm his Mama, feel free to call me Mama or Elena or a combo whatever you're comfortable with honey."

Lance could feel Keith grip the back of his shirt, pressing his body close into his. He probably should have been more vocal about how noisy and close his family is and probably more about Keith's underlying personality.

"See! Look at him, you're freaking him out!" Lance yelled at his family becoming so close into their personal space.

"But he's so cute!"  
"He can be my emo dark lord boyfriend~" Cecelia, Lance's youngest sister, said draping herself over the staircase railing with school girl crush eyes.

"He's taken! Dating Me! Boy-Friend! Mine!" Lance retorted flailing his arms in front of the two of them and slinging his arm around Keith's shoulder. 

Cecelia groaned slinking over the railing further with despair. Veronica slapped the back her sister's head in annoyance with her spoilt child energy. Laura, Nathaniel's wife, hadn't done much but stare at the boys with creepy wide eyes and a smile to match. 

"Lance~ You need to share." Laura winked circling the boys to the left where the rest of the girls weren't. Lance narrowed his eyes turning Keith into his chest and away.

"Okay, ya know what. We have to put our stuff away, so~ we're gonna go." Lance firmly stated, dragging them away from the women vultures in his life. As they made their way up mix phrases of curses and insults from his family could be heard calling up to him.  
——  
Lance continued with their closeness as they climbed up the stairs and straight to the door that had 'Lance' written in blue cursive and glitter that made him smile, being made by Milo with the help of Cecelia and Amilia.

Lance has been waiting to sleep in his bed. He had a full size soft bed that you literally melted in. It was the definition of a cloud and roomy enough that he didn't have to worry about Keith on top of him.

That all shattered when he opened his door and saw not his cloud bed, but his old ratty one that was given to his younger brother Sebastian, Lance sighed. His old one was hard, uncomfortable and small. It was big enough for two but with barely any room to spare.

"Mama! Where's my bed!" Lance turned around and yelled down the stairs in his family's native tongue demanding answers. He had been gone for four months and his room had already been disregarded.

"Seb needed a new bed."  
"Go out and buy one!"  
"You're not using it!"  
The two were yelling but not in an aggressive tone just loud enough for her to hear him in the kitchen.

Lance groaned and sighed over-dramatically so she could hear him and turned back to the doorway where Keith stood there awkwardly. He sighed much quietly and pushed Keith into his room, closing the door behind them.

He threw his book bag down near his closet and flopped on the bed, wincing after the brick of a mattress met his back. He heard Keith's bag drop and shuffling around his room.

His room was like a typical teenage boy's room. Family photos, soccer trophies, science trophies, seashells, posters of comics, soccer players (he even had girls in bikinis as a gag gift from Nathaniel) and drawings Cecelia and Seb did as children amongst Amilia and Milo's. 

Lance propped himself up on his elbows, watching Keith explore his room taking in details about the kind of life Lance lived. He watched his fingers reach out to touch things but curl in and drop to his sides. On younger photos of Lance, Keith's head would tilt to the side before moving on to the next object.

"There's not much in here. It's pretty bland." Lance huffed out still staring at Keith who was looking at all the vacation souvenirs on his dresser by his bed.

"It's your past and who you were. I wanna know more so looking around helps." Keith replied turning to the side to make eye contact with Lance.

Lance leaned forward a bit to grab Keith's left wrist, pulling the boy to him. Trapping his legs between his own and left wrist pulled back on the bed. In all cases this looked wrong and it was, but Lance really didn't care. He was just not thinking, but he was glad he wasn't because he knows what his thoughts would be. 

On Keith's behalf, he was stunned. He always thought of 'all bark no bite' with his flirting, but that was completely wrong. Lance had made every move besides the one in the car if that even happened. Keith was amazed and definitely out of his comfort zone but if Lance wanted to play then Keith would too.

Keith pushed his legs out spreading Lance's with him. Then he decided why not and brought his knees up on the bed to Lance's waist straddling the cuban boy, taking his right hand and pushing him completely down. With Keith's free hand on Lance's chest and Lance's free hand making its way around Keith's hips both boys were starting to feel it.

Lance's face was turning darker with the blush on his cheeks. His pupils were dilating and his breathing were just quick pants. He was at the mercy of Keith. It wasn't helping where Keith was sitting, their groins were barely touching but every time Keith moved added a touch of friction.

"Huh? Do you want more~?" Keith teased shifting his weight forward where he brushed under and up Lance. Lance moaned and bucked his hips up chasing the sensation Keith was barely giving.

Keith laughed and pulled his hips back making Lance have to work for it. Lance's left hand on Keith's hip pulled him back into him. Keith tried to fight it by placing the hand on Lance's chest to his bicep instead. Lance wasn't having it.

Lance slip his hand from the back of Keith's hips to his chest to his neck. Keith tilted his head back, mouth agape exposing more area for Lance. In one quick move, Lance used the hand on his neck and the one restraining his left wrist to flip him underneath him. Keith stared at him wide eye not having the ability to process what just happened. 

Lance pinned both of Keith's hands above his head, straddling the confused mullet. He took his right hand to hold both of the emo's wrists. Allowing his left hand to dragged under Keith's shirt, letting fingertips trace the bare skin.

"I-If you're gonna touch me-ngh, k-kiss me." Keith pleaded arching his back up from the mattress. Lance smirked, slowly leaning down to his neck licking a long stripe up from his adam's apple.

Keith whined and squirmed while Lance chuckled, his fingers rolling around his nipple making the boy gasp involuntary. Hot kisses placed under his jaw trailing to his ear, Lance's teeth grazing his ear biting the lope. 

"La-Lance please!" Keith was crying out in frustration, desire and teasing being too much for him to handle.

Finally, Lance caved in, his lips finding Keith's. Interlocking lips fighting with needy desire, Lance let go of his wrists and immediately they found their way into his hair. Nails scratching his scalp, moans vibrating through each other. 

Lance's hand continued to feel Keith's chest, fingers running around his nipples down to his surprisingly tone abs. His other one pulling out the ponytail, twisting the mullet between his fingers, tugging back on it making Keith moan into his mouth.

"Lance, Mama says- uh! Ew! Um, j-just go downstairs when your done." Lance quickly pulled away to face Cecelia who gasped out in second hand embarrassment after walking in on their private moment. Lance looked back at Keith who was too far gone to really care.

As Lance made effort to pull away, Keith hooked his arms around Lance's neck causing him to bounce back. Keith pulled Lance's head down to his again, merging soft lips together just to taste a little more.

Lance was willing to remain here with him, but he knew the consequences of disobeying his Mama. A couple more seconds of the kiss left Keith panting, Lance whispering in his ear of a "chance for more later". He ruffled Keith's hair trying to fix the messiness that somehow occurred. More so trying to cover the hickies he managed to paint on his pale skin. 

In the back of his head, Lance was worried they were doing something wrong. Yeah maybe that make out was a ploy for his family to see, but was it wrong that he kind of liked it. It didn't really come off of using/toying Keith for his benefits, but I guess that's what he was technically doing. Stringing along Keith just for the family limelight, not caring if this would end up a disaster. But in the deep parts of his thoughts, Lance was actually liking this.

Lance intertwined their fingers together, headed downstairs when they met his Pa and Seb entering the house.

"Mijo, you're uh home early and with uh-." His Pa spoke, uncertainty was clear in his tone gesturing to Keith with the end of his sentence. 

His Pa was an old fashion man, but with time and love he was slowly able to understand Lance and his sexuality. He loved his son and if his son was happy that's all that mattered. He had other children for grandchildren and he knew Lance would have kids when he was ready, either biological or adopting. When he came out it was a shock, how could two men love each other, but seeing how vulnerable Lance looked he knew he had to make effort.

"Yeah we left a tad bit early. I thought I said we would be around noon?" This was another case of Lance being forgotten. Anytime he had plans they would always be forgotten or miss scheduled. Lance knew he couldn't get mad, his siblings were more special then him and it was known.

"Ah, uh right." Lance waved his Pa away, disappointment flushing in his body, but ignored it for the sake of Keith's hand tightening in his.

Seb was oddly quiet when he walked in, usually they would joke around but Seb took one look at the two of them and walked upstairs, brushing aside Keith as he past. It wasn't that Seb took his coming out hard, he was one of the first to know after slipping up on one of his stories. Lance couldn't tell what was up with Seb.

His Pa sighed heavily walking over to his recliner and plopped down on it, groaning out as the legs extended out. Laura and Veronica were sitting at the kitchen island talking about who knows what, with Cecelia leaving their Ma's side to sit on the couch by their Pa.

"Ma, you summoned us?" Lance questioned his free hand pulling a grape from the bowl in front of his sister and placing it in his mouth, before taking another and shoving it past Keith's lips.

"You're so abusive Lance. I don't get how Keith can be with you when you act like that." Lance's face contorted in confusion at Veronica's outburst. Honestly, he felt like he would get attack for breathing on Keith at this point.

"What? I fed him a grape."  
"Exactly! You didn't even ask him and then just forcefully shoved it in his mouth!" Veronica complained, her eyebrows merging together to form a crease in between. Her eyes narrowed at Lance like some protective mother bear.

"Mama! She's being unreasonable!"  
"Tch! I'm looking out for your boyfriend!"  
"My. Boyfriend. You don't need to worry!"

"Oh wow~! You wanna say the same for Meghan?" Lance froze, his body going stiff by the dead name he hasn't heard in a long time. Veronica knew how sensitive that was to Lance and to have her just throw that out there hurt.

Lance bit the inside of his cheek, she had no right to do that to him. She was the beginning of high school, four years of pain to finally heal and she had the audacity to bring it all back up.

"You know what..Fine." Lance mumbled untangling his hand from Keith's which was more so of ripping it out with how tight it was held on. Lance left the kitchen through the back door and stormed off. He was pissed and had every right.

Meghan was different from Keith. He didn't have to worry about Keith dying out on him. He didn't have to worry about how much time left, how close he could get, how healthy he had to be, how much he needed to be there. 

Lance walked over to the old broke treehouse he would often go to hide. The ladder leading up was broken with missing steps and the entrance hole was left small. It wasn't easy to climb into, being around 10ft in the air it took a lot of leg and upper body muscle to get in. It was pretty big on the inside wide and long enough to fit all his siblings laying down and comfortable.

A faded chair and table littered with coloring sheets and crayons were the only things in the treehouse, making it seem so empty and abandoned. A few cobwebs that he wiped away and dusted off brought some of it back to life. 

Lance left out an exasperated groan, his head was turning with thoughts of Meghan and thoughts of what a shitty person he was. Lance was always shitted on and if he had to change his personality to make it look like he didn't care he would, he did. He didn't know who he was. Some lousy egotistical prick who wanted Mommy's attention? 

Lance picked up a crayon and started coloring one of the blank sheets of paper he hid under the coloring books when he was younger. God why couldn't he be like Nathaniel, having a stable job and career or Veronica with her goody two shoes or Seb and his thousands of sport awards or even Cecelia who managed to skip the fourth grade. He wanted to be like Pidge and their extra smart self or Hunk who was so kind and friendly to everyone he met. Why was he the fucked up child. Why was he the disappointment.

"Hey? I uh stole her grapes." 

Keith. Why was he so caring. He never wanted apart of this and he's made it clear twice, what was the result? Him crying. They were a stupid rivalry just because Lance needed to prove his worth. He needed something that no one else had. No one else had a Keith, not even Lance, but he was gonna be better. He needed to.

"Uh... do you think you can help me up?" Lance glanced up from the paper and over at Keith's head peeking in. Veronica's bowl of grapes placed in the treehouse by the entrance while Keith struggled to get his arms through.

Lance quietly laughed to himself, crawling his way over to Keith. Lance grabbed under Keith's arm by his pits and and started to pull up with his force. They managed to get him waist height in before not getting much give afterwards.

"I think you might be stuck."  
"No! I refuse...just... just yank me up!" 

The two boys used a mixture of techniques and strategies to get Keith up. From pulling his arms, to his waist, to his chest, even trying to push him down and then back up, everything failed. Something clicked in Lance's mind that made him feel stupid for not remembering. There was an option to make the entrance bigger.

All he had to do was pull the back part up and boom Keith would be free. Honestly, Lance forgot about it but seeing the mullet stuck made him remember all the times his Pa had to climb up for him. All the times his adult body wouldn't fit in the little hole, making him do renovations to the entrance.

A click in place, the board was able to move back a decent amount making Keith scurry in before anything else happens. 

"Wow. That really called me fat." Keith stated, staring down the now wider open hole that at least two people could squeeze through.

"I wouldn't say fat, more like... thick! That ass of yours got you stuck." Lance informed him, his excitement increasing as he mentioned Keith's ass. He wasn't wrong Keith had a nice body, skinny muscular legs that had matching arms, his stomach that had abs and a surprising hourglass waistline. All those complimented his round ass, nothing like the ass Lance has but it was very close.

"You- You think my ass is big?" Keith questioned turning his body so he could see his behind from where he laid on the floor. 

Lance's face turned red, "N-No, well I mean it's-it's what got you stuck and not like anything else geez." He groaned picking up one of the grapes and whipping it at Keith's face.

The grape made its impact just under Keith's eye nearly taking it out. A face of concern made its way on both boys but Lance's shifted back into stubborn and guilt.

Out of the corner of his eye, Lance watched Keith make his way over to him at the table. Picking up a piece of paper and a blue crayon entertaining himself with drawing. Lance tried peeking at his paper to see where his drawings were going but Keith had purposely put his arm over his paper to block peeping eyes.

Lance didn't know how long they were in the treehouse for, he would have looked at his phone but he left it on the dresser in his room. His paper filled with messy doodles of sharks and Keith left him without any room and a bit of boredom. He honestly forgot what he was doing in here.

"Are you done?" Keith's question woke him up from his paper thoughts and looked up at Keith. In the treehouse which got horrible lighting, Keith's eyes looked extremely purple along with part of his hair. It didn't make sense for Lance, but it just seemed right for Keith almost fitting him.

"You know your eyes are like purple, right?" Lance blurted out, his head resting in his palm staring at Keith with narrow eyes.

"Uh... yeah-ish they're like dark blue and sorta grey but look like purple." He listened for Keith mumble around trying to figure out how to explain the colors correctly.

Lance nodded and shrugged collecting the empty bow of grapes and making his way towards the hole in the floor. Keith watched him unsure if he was coming back or if this was a head back inside type thing. 

Lance got two steps down before popping his head back up through the hole, "Hey, buddy, come on." He heard Keith reply and look down the hole to see how far along Lance was before joining. 

Lance had made it to the ground safely, looking around and noticing that Bowser and the little ones were still outside playing. Keith followed him outside, so Keith had to walk near or be seen by Bowser. Keith had to sacrifice his comfort for him, again.

Lance palmed his forehead, huffing out in his annoyance of being complete trash. He's not surprised now with why he never had a relationship with the personality he currently was emitting. 

Lance felt his hand be removed from his forehead and into someone else's hand. He felt another hand rub his forehead and leave a gentle kiss. When Lance opened his eyes, Keith wasn't looking at him but down at their hands, but the red tint his ears and neck had confirmed the idea he thought.

"We should probably get inside before Bowser comes."  
"Oh! Uh, it's okay I petted him and he was chill and liked me. But we can still go inside." Keith gushed out after Lance had started to lead them towards the kitchen door. A soft smile took place on Lance's face, just glad that he wouldn't be afraid of a teddy bear.

As Lance opened up the kitchen door the room went silent. The only noises were the vegetables being chopped finely, the radio with a classic song on and his Mama softly singing along. 

Lance made his way to the island counter where Laura and Veronica previously had sat. Lance pulled his confused human puppy to his body before spinning him around so he could rest his head on his shoulder and hands to trace his abs.

"She had no right. We all know how hard that time was for you." His Ma spoke out in spanish a private conversation from Keith, but he knew he would have to spill the beans eventually.

"Yeah then why'd she do it. She always acts like i'm the reason for- for it." His words came out too fast for his brain to comprehend and when it did catch up he wish it didn't. 

Everyone knew Lance blames himself. Meghan knew the risks she would take and yet she did. Her reward was the happiest she's been since getting diagnosed. Lance was her happiness, even if it only lasted a couple months she wouldn't trade it for anything, but he wouldn't have known that. He got sick, she caught it, end of story. 

Lance buried his head deeper into Keith's neck, his arms wrapping around his waist more tightly wishing he could get her out of his mind. He needed to calm himself down, rooting himself back to earth. 

He started with what he could see: Keith, Keith's mullet, Keith's shirt tag (he gladly tucked in), his Ma, the chopped onions.  
He moved on to what he could hear: the oil popping, the tv, Lia chatting, Keith's breathing, the tomatoes being chopped, the radio and humming.  
Next was what he could smell: Keith, Keith's shampoo (very fruity not what he expected), cilantro and onions mix with beef.  
He didn't worry about taste, it was only grapes and guilt.

Touch, he always made it last: Keith. All he could feel was Keith. From his hair to his stomach, the slight popping of his arm veins. His fingers traced up and down his arms trying to feel every part, but what was confusing him was what he was feeling. There were obvious ridges and bumps his fingers went over but his skin didn't match with the texture. It was clear Keith knew what he was feeling as his body straighten and tensed up.

It only made sense in Lance's mind what the mysterious bumps were, "Keith.. are these..", he wasn't able to finish as Keith broke away walking the short distance to his Ma asking if she needed any help.

Lance continued to sit on the counter, his legs swinging to keep him entertained as he watched more like cringe at Keith trying to cut the remaining ingredients. First, he held the knife upset down complaining about how hard it was to cut, earning a big laugh from everyone in the kitchen. Then he cut the slices inconsistently mixing thick, slim and uneven cuts of potatoes, making his Ma having to save whatever she could of them.

When his Ma asked Keith, "Can you cut the avocado?", she wasn't expecting him to literally chop it in half, the pit included. It was a horror show, that made Lance questioned how did this boy live.

His Ma gave him a quick glance and that was all he needed before hopping down the counter and taking his place behind Keith. Moving his hands on top of the mullet's guiding him into how to properly use a knife. He was finally getting the hang of it. Lance pulled his hands off of Keith's to let him use his new understanding on the peppers in front of him. He manage to successfully cut them besides butchering the first one with a, "I needed to get the feel of it".

After another hour had past and Lance laughing at Keith trying to mimic his Ma's bravery of bare handed touching the tortillas on the hot pan (which resulted with Keith burning his fingers and Lance running them under cold water laughing at him) dinner was ready.

It was nothing too grand, just simple homemade tacos or burritos if you felt like it. There were beef and chicken mixed with an array of vegetables and the guacamole Keith had made, redeeming him from the way he had cut it.

Lance kept it simple with a few tacos of each, helping Keith do the same thing hopelessly failing at keeping it in the tortilla. Lance felt like he was helping Milo or Milie not a college adult. But who was he to judge, it was blackmail he now had. Bowser making his way around the members whining for any bit of human food.

Lance took his seat next to his Ma who sat at the opposite end of their Pa at the head of the table, Chanco nicely placed on her lap. Milie wanted to sit next to Keith so Laura sat at the end by her father in law. On the other side across from Lance was Seb followed by Veronica then Lia, Nathaniel and Milo sat by his Pa. Bowser so graciously laid under the table by Keith and Lance's feet.

However, the seating didn't last long at Milo climb his way into Lance's lap to eat his dinner. Milie blabbered on and on to Keith about how they were gonna play all day tomorrow. Her mother constantly telling her to not talk with her mouth full and dabbing a napkin on her mouth. His own Ma scolding Seb and Lia for feeding Bowser parts of their tacos.

"So... Keith tell us about yourself." Veronica smuggly glanced up at Keith who was directly sitting across from her. Her elbows on the table with her hands clasped together holding up her chin.

"Umm.. What do you want to know?"  
"Why'd you chose Lance? Of all people." This time it was Seb who spoke up, picking up his burrito and taking another bite. All eyes were on Keith and Lance could feel the pressure. He calmly reached for the hand on his lap and stroke it.

"Well, I always thought he was annoying-" Lance's head perked up and over at Keith, "Excuse me!", Keith shushed him before continuing on, "As I was saying, I thought he was annoying and made everything a competition, but that was his charm. He would make these dumb pick up lines and flirts and they were just so dumb, but he didn't care he was so confident." 

Keith's face was turning pink after realizing this was Lance's whole family that he was confessing to, "And-And he's a nice guy although definitely obnoxious, he really cares about the people around him and has such a big heart." It was Lance's turn to blush.

"Aww, he fell for your stupid charms." Cecelia awed at his heartfelt confession, happy that someone would like his corny and horrible puns.

A couple of moments of silence filled the room, everyone too busy eating to bother talking. Lance was glad, he could also feel relief from Keith but this was just the calm before the storm. Or the calm before they met his cousin María who would demand everything.

His Pa cleared his throat taking a sip of his water before turning to Lance, "Antonio is gonna stay with us on Monday until the Christmas party at Abuela's."

Lance felt his body tense a little bit after hearing the new information no one had told him about. He loves his Uncle, he's only 13 years older which can seem like a lot but Lance and Nathaniel are 7. Whenever Antonio came over Lance was glued to his hip like how Milo is with him. 

Antonio was someone Lance could pull pranks with or get ice cream when he wasn't allowed. Sure Antonio had his moments of not being the best influence, but it gave someone to play with. The only thing that concerns him is Keith. Lance and Antonio never really talked about sexualities. Antonio would make some semi offensive gay jokes that Lance would feel offended by, but Antonio would always say, "If it's you don't worry, I gotcha back." 

Looking up from his plate Lance turned to his Pa with soft eyes, "Do you.. do you think he'll be grossed out?", his hand squeezing Keith's just a tad bit tighter.

His Pa sighed looking at his wife and then back at the two of them. "Mijo, I'm not sure. He grew up with Abuelo longer than me, I can't be certain." 

Lance nodded his head feeling a range of mixed emotions. Was he supposed to just out himself to another man he looked up to all his life or live another lie. Keith could just be his friend who needed a place to go during break. 

After everyone finished dinner including the dogs, his Ma came out with some ice cream and an array of toppings for the little ones to go crazy on. Lance was a little upset that she didn't make his brazo de gitano but he knew how long it would take her just to make the jelly portion. 

Lance grabbed the carton that had all three flavors scooping up a nice even amount of all three for Milo. Pulling the jar of sprinkles over he let Milo add the finishing touches. Lance watched Keith struggle to scoop a mixture of chocolate and vanilla, "The ice cream being too hard", as his excuse after everyone with ease got it out.

Lance chuckled at the poor boy who couldn't get a break pulling the scooper out of his hand and getting a decent size amount into Keith's bowl.

"How have you survived life so far when you don't know how to use a knife or scoop ice cream?" Lance teased Keith adding rainbow sprinkles to his own mix of flavors then stealing the cherry that Keith had so nicely placed on top and popped it into his mouth.

"I know how to do the basics! I just... get nervous, okay." Lance put his hands up defensively trying to act innocent to Keith's anger. However that only resulted in Lance getting whipped cream in his face.

Before Lance could related his Ma gave him 'Mijo you make a mess with your food and others copy so help me' face that made Lance back down and Keith apologize. 

Dessert went without a hitch besides that, everyone was telling embarrassing stories of Lance which he would often yell over trying to dilute any of it from Keith's open ears. No of it helped so he figured he might as well embarrass Keith.

"Keith snorts when he laugh, like louder than Pa snoring-"  
"Lance... stop!"  
"And when you tickle him he lets out the girliest sequel you've ever heard."  
"Seriously?!"  
  
"But the best is when the stairs had started to freeze over-"  
"Hhh, Don't you dare"  
"He fell down the stairs thinking that nobody saw him and just laid there for a good five minutes before getting up." 

Lance could remember it happening as if it was yesterday. He had finally left Mr. West's class and at the same time Keith was coming out of Altea Hall to completely wipe out down the stairs. At first he thought Keith was dead, he didn't move so when Lance decided he would walk over then there was movement. Keith picked his head up looking around for any witnesses before cursing his way up to his feet. He managed to take two steps before he felt his feet start to slip immediately making him freeze with his arms out and flailing for balance. That wasn't even the best part. The best part was Keith going down on his hands and knees to crawl off the cement.

Keith was so embarrassed at everyone laughing, Lance decided to be nice and not mention the crawling part ( which Keith so graciously thanked him).

Everyone had settled down and started to excuse themselves from the table. Milie and Milo said their good nights followed by hugs before being chased upstairs by their father. Laura was cleaning up the kids mess saying she'll be up for story time. Seb and Lia were on clean up duty, washing dishes and cleaning the table with Bowser hot on their tail. Pa moving up and over to the recliner putting on the weather channel. Ma putting away the ice cream and toppings before moving to sit on the couch with Chanco. 

Lance quickly said goodnight to his parents, a kiss on his cheek by his Ma followed by a yap from Chanco. The two boys ascended upstairs and into his room. 

"Grab your toothbrush and stuff I'll hoard the bathroom." In the awkward house they had quite a few bathrooms for the amount of bedrooms, however there were two bathrooms on the second floor and one was currently occupied with Nathaniel and kids.

Lance started on his own routine: brushing his teeth, mouthwash, a little bit of floss, wetting his face, washing it with his many products, toning it, adding his oils and then moisturizer. He didn't know Keith had been standing at the door, toothbrush in mouth as he watched Lance go through his normally 30 but today 20 minute routine.

"What.... is all of that?" Keith cocked his head to the side staring at the 13 different bottles Lance had in a bag. 

Lance patted his check, "Skin care love", pulling out the toothpaste Keith could use if he didn't have his own. Keith just stared at him blankly as he exited the bathroom.

However, Lance left his phone on the counter of the sink. Turning back out of his room and to the bathroom opening the door on Keith.

"Ahh! What the hell are you doing?!" Keith yelled at Lance who happened to barge in on him right as he was peeing. "We're all men so shut it, I left my phone."

Lance was quite impressed, Keith was packing.

Lance stripped down to his boxers, his room being hot even with his fans on. Keith had joined him shutting the door completely behind him. His hair in a low messy bun followed by a huge bandaid on his face that made Lance concerned, a long sleeve top and shorts that fell below his knees.

Keith made his way over to the bed standing a few seconds before actually joining Lance in his bed. Lance stared at him for a couple of minutes, his face seemingly looked different. Poking a finger at the bandage, "Where'd this come from." 

"It's embarrassing and I don't wanna talk about it." Was all he got as an answer, shifting Keith's back to his face.

The two boys laid there on the bed, uncomfortably, with the light still on. "So like do you want a pillow between us or just wanna cuddle."

He felt Keith shift a bit before muttering "Asshole" under his breath. "I'll take that as a no." Jokingly he started to spoon the back of Keith, his nose nuzzling the back of his neck, arm draped casually over his hip and legs intertwining. He expected Keith to maybe ask to move or move himself, but none of that maybe a little bit of Keith pushing back into him.

Lance could hear running up the stairs which he could tell apart of being Lia and Seb. Which Seb so graciously opened his door and flipped his light off getting a shout of "Thanks man!"

"You make your brother turn off your light?"  
"Well, you see Seb always barges in my room and flips my light on, so leaving my light on he flips it off." It was a genius plan, never having to get out of bed when he forgets to turn off his light, especially now when he's got a boy in his arms.

——  
Lance's alarm clock glares angrily the time, 1:16am. He isn't exactly tired his mind filling with thoughts of Keith and Antonio and ideas of how to ease the tension. Keith is relaxed and breathing slow making Lance assume that he's asleep.

"....Lance are you awake." Keith's soft whisper makes him jump a bit, not realizing that he was awake as well.

"Yeah."  
"Whatcha thinking."  
"I don't know what to do with Antonio, my whole life was with him and I'm afraid I'll lose him." Honest Lance was only ever truly seen when he was either a) drunk drunk or b) sleep deprived 2 am. 

Lance listened to Keith's breathing during the silent pause after his statement, he knew how bad it sounded that he was afraid to lose a family member over being gay, but he didn't wanna lose Keith either.

Speaking of Keith, "I might have a plan, we'll just need supplies." Lance leaned forward a bit to see Keith's face who shifted on his back to look at him too.

Keith coming up with plan seemed pretty funny and with it involving this topic, "Okay, let me hear" Lance sighed although he was very intrigued.

"Okay, well to start you can't make fun of me okay?"  
"Yeah yeah okay I promise."

Keith sighed shifting so he was face to face with Lance in the darkness. "What if I pretend to be a girl, I know it sounds weird but hear me out. I've had to cross dress before so that part isn't a big deal, my hair is long is and i've seen edgy girls with mullets, i'm not really manly looking kinda androgynous-ish like fine I'll wear skirts and stuff, so we can pull it off."

Lance was stunned, he had to several times hard blink after hearing what just came out of Keith's mouth. Sure Keith wasn't the most boyish looking but he also wasn't the most girlish either.

"We can't call you Keith. What about Keisha."  
"I.... no. We can just go by my middle name."  
"Which is."

Lance heard Keith sigh unable to catch the look on his face, "Akira." Lance is gay but also straight. Keith was the epitome of Lance's bisexuality and he hasn't even seen him as a girl yet.

"Akira?"  
"Yeah or well one of them."  
"You have multiple too! I'm Lance Miguel Armando Julio Jorge McClain."  
  
Keith started laughing, "Wha... why so many and why those!" He was laughing so hard his snort was back.

Lance smacked him in both to shut him up and quiet him down. "For you information it's all the father's in my life including my Pa." 

"Lance Miguel Armando Julio Jorge McClain! And I thought mine was bad."  
"Okay Mullethead what is yours."  
"Keith Akira Yorak Kogane."

Now it was Lance's turn to laugh, "Yorak?! What even is that." His laughter coming to a harsh end with a pillow over his head.

"For your information it was the only thing my mom did. Thankfully my dad made it a middle name."  
"Oh. Sorry."  
"It's fine, I can't imagine her as a parent if she names her son Yorak."

Minutes had past after the final conversation of middle names. On both of their minds was figuring out how to tell the rest of their family about the 'Akira' plan, in reality it couldn't be that hard.

Lance glanced over at his clock now reading 2:47am not even believing how much time had past by in such little conversation. Keith was now spooned inwards on Lance, his head tucked into his chest exhaustion taking him over.

Lance wrapped his left hand under Keith's neck and settled it in his hair gently stroking the hair at the nap of his neck, his right hand rest on his waist rubbing up and down his back. He leaned his head down a tad to kiss the top of his head whispering, "Goodnight Keith Akira Yorak Kogane."


	5. codename: akira

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: i have time to write more  
> also me: takes weeks to write a sentence
> 
> anyways this is kinda crappy but we are working with it
> 
> mentions about self harm scars and rape

Sunday December 19  
Keith wakes up to heavy weight both on top and in front of him. His legs tangled with another pair much smoother than his own. His arms are bent at the elbow in front of him, clinging tightly to the fabric. 

The curtains do a poor job of keeping the sunlight out of the room, blinding Keith from the angle he's exposed to. He pulls the blanket up to his chin curling the rest of his body into Lance's chest.

He never realized how Lance smelled. It was a mixture of cinnamon and the ocean, it didn't make sense but it blended together so well. It was warm and inviting just like the rest of him. The slow steady breathing of Lance was starting to lull him back to sleep. His eyes feeling heavy and consonances blurring. 

Just when he started to feel himself sink into sleep, he heard the door open. He didn't know who it was since his back was to the door and the mystery person was silent. Soft pattering of feet could be barely made out. He felt the mattress dip, someone crawling on top of him. At first he thought maybe Bowser, but it wouldn't make sense for the dog to silently enter the room.

Keith felt both his left arm and Lance's right be pulled up before returning to its original spot plus an object in between. Peeping an eye open Keith saw short curls and a the head of a purple horn poke out from the blanket. Milo. He somehow entered Lance's room and managed to squeeze his way on the middle of the sleeping boys. Keith was okay with it, kinda proud too since Lance told him about his mutism (though joining him in bed wouldn't do anything he was still happy).

Keith started to drift off again, feeling Lance's hand stroke the upper part of his back that he could reach. Milo's curls pressed up to his nose smelled like lavender adding to his peaceful bubble.

Keith stirred a bit with the new movement of Lance waking him up from just the point of passing out. He heard a grumble mess of incoherent sentences, unable to make out or process any of it. His hand still stroking his back before slowly down his arm and leaving his body to Milo's.

He felt all moment stop completely, managing to open his tired eyes he saw both of Lance's were open as well, his face similar to Keith's sleepiness.

In blurred vision Keith watched Lance's head look up, groaning as he pushed his head deeper into his pillow. Keith didn't know what Lance saw but based on that reaction he knew it wasn't good.

His eyes fluttered closed almost like they were meant to remain closed, "What time is it?" Keith's deep groggy voice rumbled through his chest, both Lance and Milo reacting to it.

"Shhhh.... it's only 5 go back to bed." Lance's equally sleep induced deep voice replied, snuggling in both of the boys who made their way into his arms.

Keith wouldn't be opposed to that statement, quickly finding himself settling into sleep again without any interruptions. The soft snores of Lance and little kicks from Milo reassuring him to pass out. It was quiet and warm two things he needed to fall asleep with.  
——  
Keith woke with a startle, yelling and loud bangs radiating throughout the whole house. He couldn't really make out much of what they were saying, hearing their voices coming from downstairs. Keith glanced up to see both Lance and Milo still snuggly sleeping, the loud noises taking no effect.

As much as Keith was comfortable and content, he decided he would slip out to see what was happening. 

Carefully lifting Lance's arms off of him and untangling their legs was harder than he expected. He had to physically slip out of the bed and onto the floor to be free. He waited five seconds for any signs of shifting before heading out the slightly ajar door.

When Keith poked hours head out the room, Lia was running up the stairs was passing by frantically. Keith managed to snag her whispering, "What's going on?"

Fear and distress was written all over her face. Tear tracks stained her cheeks as she tried to process her thoughts. "I- I... We don't know...He was here and..and now he's not- " Fresh tears and a choked up sob cut her sentence off, throwing herself into Keith's arms.

"Hey, Hey", He shushed her rubbing her back, "Who? He who?" Was it Seb missing or one of the dogs, Bowser seemed like one to run off sometimes.

"M-Milo! He wasn't in their room when they woke up!" Her grip tightening around Keith's back trying to hold herself up as her knees buckled.

They were looking for Milo? Keith awkwardly carried/ walked the two of them down the stairs to find the rest of the frantic family, especially Laura and Nathaniel.

Chaos was beyond what was happening. Veronica trying to console Laura who was opening sobbing, Nathaniel talking while running around outside with Seb, Mama Elena trying her hand at consoling whispering things that Amilia nodded to.

"Uh... you guys are looking for Milo?" Keith was gonna slap himself. With everyone crying and panicking over a missing four years old he comes up nonchalant asking a basic question.

Most heads picked up towards Keith's direction meeting him with the same worried glaze. "When Laura woke up, he wasn't there. It's been 3 hours." Mama Elena spoke gently trying to not freak Amilia out even more.

Keith's eyes widen, he never looked at the time when he woke up besides when Milo came in at five, "Oh! Uh.. don't worry he's fine." As soon as that sentence came out Laura was on top of him.

"What do you mean alright? Have you seen him? Do you know where he went?" Her questions shot out at him rapid speed unable to answer any of them without another question fired at him.

Quickly he placed hands on her shoulder to stop her worry, "He came into our room about 5, he's still asleep with Lance." Laura collapsed on Keith, her head on his shoulder while her arms laid limp by her sides. Laura went to say something, but bare feet padding against the wooden floor stopped her completely.

Lance entered the living room joining the distressed family, carrying a sleepy Milo yawning out. Lance rubbed his eyes, confusion taking effect over his face as he looked at everyone.

"What's...going...on?" Lance's words slurred together with a yawn, walking up to the side of Keith. Laura pulled herself together reaching out for her sleepy boy and hugged him tightly to her chest.

The room started to ease up, everyone let go of the breath they were holding in releasing all the tension this situation but them in. Mama Elena called out for the boys in the backyard to come in, Nathaniel was the first one in quickly seeing his wife holding his son.

Keith felt the back of his shirt being tugged back, Lance holding on while scratching his stomach with his free hand. Keith lifted his arm to stroke down Lance's terribly messy bed head; dropping his head down for him to have easier access.

This morning was packed with chaotic-ness very different from chaotic Keith was used to with just Shiro and Adam. Sure they had their freak outs when Kosmo would go missing or Adam would come home early morning drunk, but never search party worthy.

"Anyways since Milo is found~ I need the attention."

A collection of groans echoed throughout the living room mixed with people retreating to their rooms. "Jesus Lance! Not everything revolves around you!" 

Lance gasped out, "Uh, for your opinion I know that! It's about tomorrow and Keith. It's his plan!" His anger started to get the best of him. "Tch, it's not like you guys even care." 

Keith felt his heart break a bit from the lack of support he was receiving. They did have their point about Lance jumping the gun, but Milo was truly safe and sound. 

Keith watch him push his way through the rest of his family and into the kitchen. Soft bangs and clanks along with cabinets opening and closing disturbed the silence. As he looked at everyone else, he watched their expressions change. Hot anger or annoyance shifted slowly into guilt and pity, two things Keith assumes Lance saw a lot of; probably used it to his advantage.

Mama Elena was the first and only one to enter the kitchen, hushed whispers with the occasional clank stirred from them. Out of curiosity Keith leaned over to Veronica, "What's he doing?"

She sighed, a dry laugh barely escaping her throat before turning to Keith, "Stress baking. Maybe even making waffles, you too haven't eaten yet." Her eyes soft then quickly narrowing down at him.

"Has he not stress cooked for you yet?"  
"Uh.. he's made brownies, I've never really seen him do this." 

Keith was sweating, hoping this was a trick question and not something he does very often that would make the two of them exposed. Her glaze still intense on him, an emotion Keith was struggling to read and she stopped. She walked over to the dinning table and pulled out and chair sitting down on it. 

"So...", She started off huffing out, "Tell me about this plan of yours." Her legs crossed at the knee and leaning back on a slant. 

Keith could feel the heat radiating through his cheeks. He wasn't expecting a one on one type while explaining this. "Um.. I.. So.. Like.. ya know." 

A heavy hand met his upper back smacking the air out of him, literally feeling the bruise forming. "Spit it out, I can barely deal with Mil when she talks." Laura grunted shifting Milo's weight on her hip.

"It's embarrassing to say it like this."  
"Why?"  
"Because!"

"Oh just spit it out", Veronica demanded her voice raising and tone sharp like with the grape incident. Keith jumped a bit not expecting her to get mad at him feeling nervous.

"Basically I'll just be cross dressing and pretend to be Lance's girlfriend Akira since Akira is my middle name and it would make more sense then Keisha like Lance said and I have no issues because i've done it before in a similar situation and i just have to like wear a shirt occasionally and maybe some makeup and we just refer to me as a she." 

Keith was panting at this moment for how he quickly word vomited the whole plan in under a 30 seconds, leaving the two girls mouths fall open and look at it each other.

"What?"  
"Don't make me repeat it." He whines hoping that they caught the main points he provided.

"So you're saying you'll be 'Akira', Lance's girlfriend, so he doesn't have to worry about his uncle." Laura said slowly both processing what Keith blurted and for herself to hear it more slowly. 

Keith nodded his head too embarrassed to actually say anything after having her slowly repeat and make their plan sound dumb. Unannounced to him, the girls were hatching their own plans.

After their moment of eye contact, Veronica jumped up pulling Keith with her and up the stairs. Taking up the rear and blocking his only exit Laura and Milo followed behind acting like they just happened to go at the same time.

The four of them made it into Veronica's room, shoving Keith on the bed with Laura while Veronica opened her closet. Dresses, skirts, rompers and shirts were being thrown out and onto the chair next to her.

"You're pretty scrawny so let's see if any of these fit." Veronica articulated by throwing the blue sundress in her hands at Keith's head.

Keith sat there holding the dress in his hands. Now actually following through made him realize that he was going to have to spend a whole week pretending to be a girl.

"Go on! Do I have to strip you myself?" Veronica's question finally reached his ears once she started to make her way over to him. "No! No! I'll do it." Keith tossed the dress over his head working his way in, then carefully pulling his pajama shirt off and out of the dress. He figured he leave his shorts on, pulling them higher and rolling the ends up a bit.

The dress wasn't completely horrible. It was a simple short sleeve V neck dress, it had an elastic piece at the waist which emphasized Keith's hourglass figure. The only problem was it being a little too short for his taste, a little too bagging and the neck was too reveling for his nonexistent boobs.

"Ooo~ Cute!"  
"Yeah but it's not fitting him, exposes his pecks and probably his di-"

"Moving on! Next outfit." Keith swiftly cut Veronica off not needing all the info being out.

Next was a basic striped t-shirt dress, everyone immediately passed on it since it just looked too baggy for him. Veronica tossed him a mauve wrap dress, which surprisingly looked really good on Keith.

"That's a good one."  
"Yeah it's quite nice."

As Keith was checking himself out in Veronica's mirror, her door flew open revealing a perplexed Seb with his head tilted to the side staring at Keith.

"...What are you guys doing?" Seb spoke up closing the door behind him as he walked further in the room joining Laura on the bed.

"Uh.."  
"Dress up with Akira." 

Seb never took his eyes off of Keith, shifting himself around so he could see the front of it in the mirror. Nobody said anything as Seb continued to study Keith and the dress he was in.

"Is this Lance's plan? Having Akira instead of Keith?" Seb finally pulled his eyes away from the mirror flicking them up to meet Veronica's. All three adults looked at each other before simply nodding to Seb.

Seb looked back at Keith and then over to the chair that had a pile of clothes still on it. "Are you gonna continue?" Keith finally exhaled not even realizing he had been holding his breath the whole time.

So that's what they did. Keith tried on all of Veronica's smaller outfits from: dresses, shirts, skirts and even body shorts. There were a few outfits that fit him nice.

"Let me check what Lia has. She's smaller than you but maybe she has some big things." Veronica huffed out wiping the sweat from her forehead as she stumbled her way through all the clothes on the floor.

Keith was left wearing a hot pink crop top with matching short bottoms. He sat on the open spot on the bed on the other side of Seb. Through the mirror Keith had watched Seb twiddle around with his fingers but his eyes were sparkling at every outfit.

"Seb are you interested in this?" This meaning dressing up and wearing skirts and dresses. He's been watching the younger boy take extreme interest throughout the try on, even offering advice.

Seb's body tenses, "What! What are you assuming huh?" Keith's taken aback with the sudden hostility emitting from Seb. His uncalled for rage brings unease in the room, confusion over what triggered him into exploding.

"Seb, I was only wondering?"  
"You what? Fuck you!" And with that he stormed out the room bumping into Veronica who responded with a "What's his deal?"

Seb's actions were on Keith's mind for the rest of the time. He couldn't shake him off, kept replaying in his mind but Seb started to morph into a younger version of himself. It's how he would respond to Shiro simply breathing because of how much shit he had to cover up for.

Keith didn't really hear much of the conversation of the outfits. Most of the fabric started to feel itchy on his skin and were too small making him feel suffocated. A hidden outfit made its way onto his body, a fitted butterfly shirt and the a different version high waisted black skirt. It was honestly the most normal outfit of the bunch, besides being a skirt.

Keith didn't even hear the door opening, or his name being called, or process that Lance had being standing there calling his name.

"-Ith! Keith! Hello?" Keith shook his head trying to snap himself out from his own memories, turning to see Lance wearing a pink apron splattered with batter.

"Huh?"  
"Breakfast is finally done... and what are you guys doing in here." His voice wavering around while his head did the same to inspect his sister's room covered in disregarded clothing.

"What do you think puta, we're doing your fem plan. Although we'll have to go shopping, most of my clothes are too big and Lia's are too small." Veronica sneered picking up the thrown about clothes she did herself externally blaming Keith.

Keith nodded his head, following Lance's head nod towards the door a signal to leave. Following him downstairs and into the living room, passing questionable looks from Lance's dad and older brother. Mama Elena simply chuckled to herself but in all nice intentions.

"My, my, Keith you look very nice." Elena praises him making his cheeks flush with color. A simple hair tuck behind his ear, hiding away behind Lance, who clearly wasn't having any of it just dragged them into the kitchen.

Lance set a plate of pancakes with chocolate and bananas on the side in front of Keith, sitting down next to him at their island counter. Scrapping of forks on plates and muffle chewing were the only sounds to break the silence.

"A-Are you still mad?" The whisper left Keith's lips, his head remaining down pushing around his uneaten pancake.

A heavy sigh led Keith to shut his eyes, trying to mentally prepare himself for Lance's disappointment. "Are you done." His tone flat with no emotions.

"Ye-Yeah s-sorry." He mumbled wrapping his hand around his neck and rubbing it. Ducking his face away from Lance's in front of him.

"I.... I meant the pancakes. We're you done with the pancakes not the conversation, I mean I'm not mad at you, never!" Lance rambled quickly waving his arms with the plates, carefully not to lose crumbs.

Lance tossed the plates in the sink, gentle enough that they didn't break but still with force for them to clink together. Keith watched him swiftly take his place behind him wrapping arms around him and turning him around.

Keith allowed himself to be cradled by the other boy, tucking his head into his chest sniffing in his scent. Lance's calloused palms stroking the exposed bottom of his back; the other one always finding its way into his mullet.

Tumbling down the stairs, Veronica and Laura swung open the kitchen door scaring the two boys. "Keith come with us quickly!" Was what she said after taking Keith away from the comfort of Lance.

Laura grabbed the minivan car keys knowing full well that Veronica would not be attentive enough to safely drive them to the nearby mall. Keith continued to be dragged through the house with a whining Lance hot on their tail.

"Ack! It's a girls outing!"  
"But he's my boyfriend~."  
"I think you mean girlfriend, right?" Veronica chimed in nudging Lance's shoulder so she could squeeze by him.

Lance huffed, "Yeah, but like we were having a bonding moment!" Keith and the girls laughed at him as they walked out the front door leaving Lance to mope to himself.

“Don’t cry we’ll be back in like four-ish hours.” Laura joked as she followed behind the three others outside and heading to the car.

Veronica pulled open the passenger door open only to get it slammed shut by Laura shaking her head, "Akira's sitting here." Keith climb into the van and sat himself in the passenger seat fixing the skirt he was currently in. 

The drive there was more chaotic then he was thinking. Veronica didn't shut up the whole 15 minute drive to the mall. She went on and on about all the different places they would stop by which only make her go off topic to another store and concept of clothes. Laura would occasionally agree on some stores and outfit ideas, but other than that she was silent.

As soon as Laura parked the car, Veronica was unbuckled and throwing open the door and immediately pulling open his door. He barely had time to unbuckle himself before Veronica was yanking him out of his seat.

"Jesus Vero! You're gonna yank his arm off!" Laura yelled as soon as she stepped out the car with her purse in hand after locking the car.

The three of them walked together (mainly Veronica and Keith with Laura trailing a distance behind) setting straight to Forever 21 that greeted them. Neon colors of clothes hung on the walls and groups of teenage girls brushed by them as they stepped further in the store.

Veronica has reminded the two (and herself) about looking away from oversized or graphic tees. The main objective were the more feminine "tight" clothes. 

The three of them would hold up outfits they thought would look cute receiving either a thumbs up or disgusted look. Keith had suffered the most of rejection. "Come on~, I think this would look cute!" Keith whines holding up a lilac ruffled tube top with straps.

Veronica rolled her eyes, "Fine. You can try it on." Keith gleamed, esthetic that his idea wasn't turned down. Eventually Veronica declares that they had enough clothes for him to try on as they pushed him into the dressing room and waited for him.

Keith came out in the first outfit, a fitted red dress that flared at the waist. Keith thought he looked cute the top was haltered style so he didn't have to worry about any need of cleavage. The skirt part was ruffled that fell just under his kneecaps.

As Keith raised his head towards the girls, both of them were starstruck. Veronica clinging onto Laura pulling her arm with her as she bounced. "Kei-Kira this is beautiful!" Keith blushed, tucking part of his hair behind his ear as he became more shy.

Keith turned around and headed back into the changing room, taking off the dress and setting it aside to buy. He then picked up a blue pleated skirt and matched it a white crop top. He generally was mixed about the outfit. The skirt fell lower calf which wasn't a bad thing and the top was a long crop hiding his belly button but not the expose part that the skirt didn't.

Keith came out of the dressing room with his hands behind his back. Laura and Veronica looked at him with tilted heads really looking at the outfit. "Maybe it's cute but there's something." Veronica said pouting around at the outfit. "Yeah, there's something cute about the skirt." Laura added.

The process went as that, Keith came out in a dress or outfit that either they squealed at or simply waved away. The last outfit Keith had was his lilac top he fell in love with. He paired it with one of the jean skirts they all agreed on. 

Keith pulled out his phone opening his camera and snapped a pic. A regular mirror selfie with a bit of a hip pop and nothing more. Being the tease he was earlier he figured he could send it to Lance.

honest opinion on this:kkogane  
image attached:kkogane 

Keith started at the message being marked as read immediately, however a response didn't come as quickly.

lance? you there? help!!: kkogane  
loverboylance:honestly  
loverboylance: wow  
loverboylance: just wow  
loverboylance: are you getting this. please!

Keith chuckled at the messages and auditable plea that Lance was sending.

would you like more?;):kkogane  
loverboylance: Y E S

Keith glanced around the fitting room in order to see what he could work with. A round chair which thankfully was moveable he pulled in the middle of the room. He sat on the edge allowing his free hand to go behind him as support, then he placed his right foot on the mirror a little bit of shoulder length apart but enough to be modest. He tilted his head back a little and to the side where he could still see his phone. Quickly he snapped the photo and pushed the chair back.

image attached: kkogane  
immediately he got a reply

loverboylance: oh f uck 

Taking a deep breath Keith emerged from the room. "Okay.... I take back my word. This does look really good on you." Veronica stated her hands clinched together as she eyed Keith's outfit. He was gleaming.

Keith (or more precisely Veronica) bought the red dress, lilac shirt, jean skirt, a pink silk shirt and black flowy shorts. They continued their walk throughout the mall until Veronica found a place she wanted to go.

Hollister. They picked out simple outfits for him to try on. A mini short sleeve dress, an interesting mint green off the shoulder romper (looked better on him than Veronica) and black striped lounge shorts. These were the ones Keith liked and cheaper than the rest of the outfits the girls threw at him.

The three of them did quick jump in at H&M, Nordstrom and American Eagle. Nothing really caught their eyes unlike the other stores they had been to. Buying any of the outfits they liked would be a settlement and they didn't want to do that.

As Keith saw a Hot Topic he quickly pointed it out, "Please this store and-and I'll do anything." He was begging Veronica who wasn't caving until something caught her eye. "Anything~ You say~." There was something about that tone that made Keith shiver.

"There's no way in hell." Keith stood outside of the store he was currently being forced to enter. His regret of doing anything coming up real strong considering he would never thought he would be dragged into here.

"Uh Uh~ You said you'll do anything, so come humor me. I think Lancey~ would like~." Keith was going to strangle Veronica either at this very moment or the minute she forces him to try something on.

Veronica had dragged, literally dragged, Keith into the Victoria Secret store. Practically naked women and thongs were all in his face. He honestly has never really seen a women's lingerie store before; it wasn't like he was afraid it was just female wise unattractive to him.

"Based on looking at you, you seem to be around the medium to large size, but I know you have a dick so i'll have to size you up to maybe an xtra large?" Veronica stated circling Keith while looking at his lower regions making him blush and try to cover himself. 

"T-These are a large."  
"How big are you down there?"  
"W-Wha?!"  
"Don't be shy, are you packing? How many inches we talking about?"

Keith even under the pink lights, his face was flushed with color. It was 1) embarrassing to be standing in this section and 2) having your "boyfriend's" sister asking how big your penis was. Never again was Keith going to be able to look these women in the eyes.

"Oi! Am I gonna have to look?" Veronica pressed coming closer to the front of Keith ready to feel him up.

"No! No, No, geez. I'm around 8." Keith shook his head looking at the drawers full of underwear to distract him.

Veronica whistled, "Is that when you're hard?" Her question peaked Laura's interest as well, making her way to the other side of Keith. "...No."

Veronica and Laura both looked at him, eyes wide and then immediately dropping down to the front of Keith. "Seriously! Don't look!" He covered himself with his hands getting red in the ears now.

"Damn, this might be hard." Veronica looked at Laura before scouting the walls and displays for anything sexy they could find. Keith let them do their thing while he did his own, looking at pairs with cute designs that caught his eye.

In between Keith's hands were a rosy V string pair for him to examine. From the thong he saw earlier this had less fabric in the back and even less than the G string her saw someone speak about. How these felt really did one for his brain. "Oh~ I would have never expected you to jump the gates with those." Veronica's voice made him jump and squish the pair into one of his hands. He felt like he was caught doing something dirty.

"Jesus Veronica, you scared me." He panted out with a hand over his heart. Veronica laughed and waved Laura closer to her. "Okay so I'm picking out a few pairs that are easy for starters although I do have two sexy lingerie pieces I think you guys will like." Laura opened her hands for Veronica to show Keith the pairs before placing them in her hands. Not gonna lie, Keith kinda was digging the pairs, especially one of the lingerie sets. 

As they stood in line Keith realized he still had that rosy pair in his hands from when he was caught. Sneakily (which really wasn't) he placed the pair in Laura's hands with the rest, ignoring all eye contact and questionable looks. As soon as the panties were bagged and they were free to go, Keith took off to the Hot Topic.

Keith was in his groove. The familiar aisles of pop shirts to anime to the dresses that hung on the wall. He loved going in here not because he was emo or anything but because Shiro was the one who introduced him here. 

His eyes landed on this black long sleeve dress with a moon cut out on the chest. His heart was fluttering. He loved looking at the skater dresses they offered and he couldn't tell why but something about them just pulled him in. "Ugh! Fine." Veronica said even before Keith had turned around to ask. She pulled out her card and noticed Keith adding a pair of fishnets and a pair of small bar earrings.

"I didn't know you had your ears pierced."  
"Yeah, I took them out before coming since I wasn't sure if like you guys would except it." Keith shrugged, now missing the small hoops and studs that would liter his ears while feeling guilty about where the ones he bought would go.

Laura on the other hand took one look at the 'earrings' and went straight to Keith's eyes. Her eyes signaling between him, the jewelry and herself. The two could only laugh making Veronica confused.

"Okay, our last store." Veronica declared walking into Urban Outfitters. Keith knew how expensive this store was and he was already feeling guilty with the amount of clothes he had bought from other places. They kept trying to tell him it was okay but he couldn't help it.

They all split up and made their separate ways agreeing to go upstairs when they were ready, Veronica already pacing the bottom floor having clothes in her arms. Keith looked around when he spotted this dress. It was light blue with dark blue embroidery on the top and ends. He was in love once again. 

Nothing else caught his eye like this dress did so he figured he would just wait upstairs for them. Laura came up a few minutes after him with four pieces, that she was unwilling to show him. Veronica took the longest while carrying the most. 

Keith was sent into a room with 15 outfits, though they did lie about how many he had. Veronica's taste was all over the place: cheetah, stripes, tight fitted, bright colors. Keith didn't even bother to try on most of her outfits which slightly offended her but she lowkey knew.

They had settled on a white button up skirt and an red cropped button down. Keith was gonna just have to suck it up with all these crop tops pushing him out of his boundary. 

The last outfit to try on was the dress he picked. Throwing it on it fit him nicely. Accentuating curves and fitting his chest area very nicely. The only problem he had was the length. It was shorter than all the others resting around mid/ higher thigh. 

Keith stepped out and both girls gasped. "Kei-Kira this is...perfect on you. I'm at a loss of words." Veronica spoke her hands covering her mouth as she took him in. "Wow. The color goes so nice with your skin. Do a twirl." Laura added emphasizing her point with her finger. 

So Keith did. He slowly spun careful to hold down the front part, the dress following his movements and flowing up and with him. He hadn't realized how high the bottom traveled until he stopped and faced the girls again. Warm smiles were replaced with fake ones, the sympathetic ones.

"What?"  
"Let's discuss this in a more.. private area." Laura spoke up, hands folded in her lap looking more collected than Veronica was. Keith rushed back and quickly changed carrying out the suggest outfits.

Their eyes landed on the dress then each other a silent discussion happening between them. Nonetheless they bought it, a deafening silence surrounded them as they exited the store and made their way out of the mall.

Keith was missing out on something. Veronica wasn't dragging him by his arm or talking his ear off, he'll she wasn't even talking while they walked to the car. Laura didn't say much either just hushed whispers into Veronica's ear that they would both turn back to look at Keith.

"D-Did I do something wrong?" He finally expressed his frustration about being ignored. The two looked at each other making faces before Laura took the lead, "No... er maybe.. um just concern." That wasn't much of help to calm Keith down.

As they reached the car, Keith went to open the passenger door only for it to get closed by Laura's hand. "We're going in the back." She opened the backseat door and had help from Veronica for putting the seats down into the car. The three of them then huddled on the carpet ground of her car.

Laura sighed, "I'm not sure how to say this Keith. You know we're a safe place for you." Her voice full of warmth and gentleness. Keith was worried if this whole plan was actually disgusting them.

Laura places her hand on Keith’s knee, “I know how it feels to be empty, numb and just wanna... not live anymore.” Her eyes glanced up towards him with tears in the corner of her eyes. She started to roll up her sleeve, “I was lost even when I met Nathaniel, I thought maybe this isn’t meant for me. Even when I got pregnant with Amilia I was hesitant if I would be a good enough mother.” Veronica leaned towards her hugging her side.

It all clicked in Keith’s mind about what they were talking about. In the instant he twirled the scars that littered his thigh could be seen. They weren’t disgusted, maybe.

“You can always talk to me, I know that we just met but I’ve been there-still there I’m adjusting.” Laura’s hand rubbing his knee so softly. Was this what a mother’s love felt like? He could feel his own tears starting to spill from his eyes trying to quickly wipe them away.

Laura pulled him into her lap, Veronica moving so she could wrap herself around both people. “You don’t have to tell us if you don’t want, you might maybe mention it to Lance.”

“I think he knows. I use foundation on my arms and he felt them but I didn’t know what to say.” Keith replied quietly after Laura trailed off. 

He really debated about opening up but his therapist told him it would feel good. “I um was with this foster family and um some stuff happened and I just fell into such a bad state of misery and blames myself for what happened. No- No one was there for me-“ Keith sentence was cut off with a sob he tried to choke down but just remembering the things Samuel forced him to do. It hurt him physically, mentally, emotionally, he had no control over that situation.

Keith’s lip wobbled as he spoke, “I’ve.. uh I’ve been-“  
Laura quickly cut him off, “You don’t have to force yourself.” Her hand stroking in his hair trying to calm down the tear that were heavily falling.

“No, I wanna tell someone.” He spoke up gently wanting at least someone where he was staying to know just in case some comment gets made or something. 

Keith took a deep breathe trying to steady himself, “When I was in that house they had a son who was three years older than me. We got along, but he learned somethings from his friends and experimented on me. When I was around 11 he was 14 and that... that was the first time he uh.. he or we did it.” He exhaled shakily, still surprised he managed to get his words out.

However Laura and Veronica were lost at words. “Keith, that’s not rightfully consent. You were 11 you didn’t know any better, he was someone you looked up to.” Laura stated her tone firm but still calm for Keith. “I know.” He answered curling in a bit more.

“Are you sure? If he forced you to do this when you were young you wouldn’t know. For how long did it last? Did you tell anyone?” Laura’s questions were rapid fire as she pulled away a bit trying to see his face.

“It lasted until I was able to live with my brother. So 5 years, I was 15 when I left. But it.. it had gotten worse as we got older.” He responder looking down at his hands and not their prying eyes.

“Keith! He was 18 you were a minor! Did you not tell anyone!” It was Veronica who loudly stated making him jump at her tone.

“I couldn’t! He would... he.. he had the control I couldn’t!” His cries returned more aggressive than before, the feeling of being helpless.

Laura cooed him, pulling him deeper into her arms. It was simple cradle one that she would use on Milo when he would get nightmares. Keith felt the calmness and warmth form her. He never had a mother figure in his life and to be in her arms he felt like he was melting.

It took a bit of time for Keith to completely settle down. “I told my brother like around a year of living with him.” He managed to say breaking the silence between the three of them.

“Keith? Are you okay?”  
“Y-Yeah I think I am.”  
“Now if Lance does anything, you tell us and we’ll beat his ass.” Veronica joked earning a soft smile from him.

Laura wiped Keith’s face for reassurance before urging them to get out (mainly for her to stretch) and hit the road again. Veronica fixes the seats back to their original spot while Keith got comfortable in the passenger seat.

The ride home was better than the drive up with less screaming. Laura and Veronica just shared some more blackmail worthy stories of Lance when he was younger. It was calm and peaceful. Until they parallel parked.

Lance was standing at the door with his arms crossed over his chest, his right foot tapping impatiently waiting for them to walk over. He looked like a mom whose children came home way after curfew.

“Excuse me! Where have you’ve been? It’s been way past four hours.” Lance huffed, his head tilted up with pouted lips.

Keith chuckled, “Aww, did you miss me?” He pulled into Lance’s cheek, receiving a smack on his hand.

“Of course I did~. I was left alone without someone who cares about me.” He whines as he draped himself over Keith’s shoulders bringing him down a bit.

“You had Milo.”  
“No... Milie had Milo. She was a monster keeping him away from me.”

Lance opened the door for them, stepping out of the way, but grabbing the bags that Keith was carrying. Veronica made a side comment directed for Lance’s ears which made the boy blush red as he looked down at the bags and up at Keith. 

“Uh... Me and Keith are.. uh gonna go upstairs and try on clothes.” Lance quickly spewed out grabbing Keith’s arm with him. They barely made it to the stairs when Mama Elena called for him.

The two boys walked into the kitchen where Mama Elena was, cooking up a dinner meal that smelt really good to him. Lance was whining about being forced to help (even though we all knew he enjoys doing this) after the job he completed he would walk over to Keith, who sat on the Island counter and beg more a kiss before being yanked into the next job.

Lance walked over to Keith and wrapped his arms around his waist his chin pressed into his chest as he pouted his lips up. Keith smiled, cupping Lance’s cheeks and squishing them before leaning down and kissing his forehead.

“Keef~ that’s not what I want~.” Lance whined into Keith’s chest. A slap on the back of his head stoped the long groan Lance was having.

“Mommy tell Keefie to give his boyfriend a kissy for being so good today.” Lance cheekily looked up at Keith, fishy lipping him.

Mama Elena didn’t answer just rolled her eyes with a smile as she brought the dishes out to the dinning room. Keith caved in and gave Lance what he wanted and softly took Lance’s bottom lip into between his own. He felt Lance hum in approval, one of his hand around his waist slowly moving up and finding its home in his mullet.

“God you guys are gonna be worse than me and Nathaniel.” Laura interrupted brushing by them and opening one of the cabinets grabbing plates and cups. Keith pulled away embarrassed, but Lance didn’t care and pulled him in by his hair receiving a flick to his ear by Laura when she walked by.

Lance pulled away with a soft ‘pop’ between the two of them. Keith intertwined their hands as they joined the rest of his family in the dinning room. Dinner was Ropa Vieja (Lance had inform him) which was shredded beef mixed with vegetables and had rice on the side. As much as Keith was a picky eater this was really good.

“Okay everyone we have a plan that’ll require everyone’s participation.” Lance began informing the rest of his family the ‘Akira plan’.

“So this is Akira, my girlfriend, please use she/her pronouns.”

Everyone nodded along listening closely at Lance’s explanation about why they were doing this and how it would be beneficial to the family. Other than that dinner was once again nice, the girls were gushing about how cute Keith was in the outfits.

Seb and Lia took the dishes and begun the clean up. Laura and Keith helping out away leftover while Lance let the dogs out. Lance’s dad headed into his room calling for his wife to follow him. Keith figures it was probably about the dinner discussion and his concerns he may have.

“Baby, lets go upstairs and show me your cute new clothes.” Keith felt Lance’s body mold to his back, definitely pressing himself purposely into him. Keith reached behind him and stroked Lance’s hair pushing him away by his forehead. 

“It’s a surprise.”  
“You’re no fun.”

The two walked upstairs getting themselves ready for bed. Keith watched Lance do his night routine amazed at how good he looked during the whole process. Milo and Milie greeted them as they exited the bathroom and gave hugs before getting smothered by Lance’s kisses.

The two made themselves cuddled up in bed, the still on for Seb to flick off as they chatted about their day. Keith talked about how they ate at Aunty Anne’s and Lance sighed, missing the sweet pretzel taste and their lemonade. Lance talked about his chaos of playing with Milie and Milo which was a mixture of pretend and Milie’s way of how the rules are suppose to work.

Keith curled into Lance’s chest, sniffing in his cologne. “I’ll have something personal to tell you but i’m trying to work out how and when I want to.” He spoke into his chest feeling Lance pull him deeper.

Lance went to open his mouth and quickly got caught off by Seb flicking the light off. “Just take your time, I’ll be here for you.” 

Keith felt himself drifting off before hearing a whisper in his ear, “I heard you got a special gift for me~.” 

“That’s for you to find later~”  
“You’re a cheeky bastard I hope you know.” Lance muttered before raspberrying the expose part of Keith’s neck making him squirm and giggle out. 

The two continued to not so quietly giggle before earning a bang on his wall from Veronica’s wall, making them quickly quiet down only by suppressing their giggles.

“I wish we had more time before he came. Or I wish I wasn’t afraid of losing either of you.” Lance mumbles into Keith’s neck, kissing it softly after speaking.

Keith stroke Lance’s hair and rubbed his back trying to sooth his worries. “Don’t worry, I’ll be here for you.” He kisses his forehead drifting the two into sleep.


	6. uncle antonio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow the fact that it’s a month and i’m posting this... my bad.
> 
> anyways lowkey hated this chapter so if it reads like a filler my bad it’s just ugh it could have been much better.
> 
> TRIGGER there’s some uncomfortable touching throughout but like on shoulders, mentions of bloody nose and at the end it talkings about self h*rm scars

Monday December 20  
Lance felt something move along his neck making him freeze. He hates bugs with a burning blaze of passion. Being tormented by Nathaniel as a child with bugs in his pillow or cicada shells attached to his shirts created his hatred (fear) of bugs. In this very moment Lance had two options: 1) smash the bug on him and risk it disappearing or 2) scream.

He decides the best option would be to smack the shit out of his neck hopefully killing the creature that woke him up from his peaceful slumber. Unfortunately, Lance didn't realize that there was no bug, just Keith's hair that would move whenever he did.

Lance quickly replaced his harsh smack with a smoothing stroke trying to keep the boy asleep. It didn't work like he figured as he felt the boy shift and groan out.

"Good morning to you too I guess." Keith's lazy voice rang out as he rubbed the part of his head Lance had smacked.

Lance pulled Keith up by his face, placing multiple kisses along his face before finishing a sweet kiss on his lips. "Sorry babe, I thought your mullet was a bug crawling on me." Lance felt Keith squish himself deeper into his chest, purposefully rubbing his hair by his face. Lance chuckled pushing away the hair that tickled him. 

Truth be told, Lance was enjoying this. Maybe it's because it's been awhile that he's been romantic with someone or just wanting him. There's something about Keith that pulls him in wanting more, being able to do more. Lance blames his emotions, he always has. Seeing Keith breaking down being so fragile and vulnerable opened his heart to Meghan. He was the caretaker in the family and in relationships needing to make sure others are okay first. 

He sighed stroking the silky black hair overgrown needing a haircut; though he would curse the day if it ever got cut. Lance felt fingers snake under his shirt slowly outlining his skin. Does he even like Keith? His head and heart are fighting over simple actions.

His head tries to reason with him 'he's a good motivator and competition' but his heart is so weak and overflowing of love he needs to give out. He loves his friends without a doubt, he's seen them at low points in their life but why Keith? A smile. A smirk. A tear. A frown. It makes him ooze love.

Keith's hot breath on his neck gets him out of his head and into his heart. A kiss placed on the side of his adam's apple stops him. A kiss. How okay was Keith okay with this. They've never talked. They've only fight and argued and competed. Was Lance just being another douche taking advantage in this. Using him for his own benefits. How could he just blatantly touch and kiss him without any say or even consent. Was this consensual? 

His mind raced with different points of how fucked up this pretend boyfriend was. His family loved him but would they hate him if they knew how messed up he was?

Lance felt sick stroking silky hair that deserved softer hands, holding this boy who deserved to be held in stronger hands, lips that deserved to touch smoother lips. "-Aye sobrino lets go prank... oh? You gotcha self a girl huh?~" Lance glanced at the doorway where his uncle was leaning, eyebrow arched and arms crossed. 

Lance watched his uncle push off the doorframe and made his way closer to his bed, his head moving around to get a good look. "Aye... is she any cute? Let me get a peek." His demands increase as he got closer to the edge of the bed.

Lance wasn't emotional and physically ready for the two of them exposed to Antonio's naked eye. It didn't really help that Lance slept shirtless and Keith wearing one of his long sleeve shirts hanging off of his shoulder. 

Lance pulled Keith closer into his neck, hiding his face and body away from prying eyes. "She's asleep so let's just wait until later." He hopes that his uncle gets the hint and leaves them alone. Luckily for him, his uncle nods backing away to the door and closing it after he leaves.

Lance strokes the back of Keith's head, softly scraping his nails along his scalp. He feels Keith stir under him. "Five more minutes." He pleads 

Lance laughs, "Unfortunately we've been spotted so it's time to wake up."

"No, lets just stay in bed," Keith shifts a little, "s'warm." Who was Lance to turn down this soft boy pleading to be held longer even though the Arizona morning heat made their skin coated with sweat. Lanced groaned.

"As much as I want to do that, it's better to get up now with Antonio seeing you. He'll be pestering us all day." Lance ran his fingers through his hair alievating the heat that radiated off of his forehead. 

"He... saw me? When?"

"While you were sleeping, I didn't want him to see you like this so I had you all nicely tucked into me like a cute keithy cat." Lance smiled as he felt the vibrations of Keith's groan in his chest.

He allowed them to lay in their warmth for a minute before removing himself from Keith's arms. He watched Keith protest, trying to latch onto any of his limbs without succession and just giving up by spooning one of the pillows. 

"Keithy, I know you wanna stay but we have to be adults and get up." Lance's soft voice was met with a mumbled of words that he couldn't make out with the pillow being pressed into Keith's face.

Lance sighed, quickly apologizing to Keith before ripping the blankets off of the sleepy boy. "Mmm...Fuck.." Keith mumbled into him pillow, curling his legs around it making himself into a small circle. Lance frowned a little before crawling back into bed merging himself into Keith's back.

"Aww~ baby, I wanna see you all dressed up for me." Lance whispered in his ear emphasizing his point with teeth biting on his earlobe making Keith squirm underneath him.

Keith made a lousy attempt to push off Lance, who in response, overly dramatic rolled off of him and the bed falling on the floor. The littlest amount of Keith's face made its appearance over the side of the bed to look down at Lance panting on the floor.

"You okay?"  
"I will if you show me your new panties."  
"Cheeky Bastard."

Lance didn't get a chance to laugh as to having a pillow come flying down on to his face. He quickly pouted once Keith's face came into view again, getting a swift kiss on the cheek before he watched him walk towards the closet with his new clothes.

In his upside down vision, Lance watched Keith contemplate his outfit for today. Holding up two different skirts, then picking up shirts and comparing them to the skirt before sighing.

"I don't know what to wear." Keith whined out bringing the outfit choices in his hands towards the bed laying them flat. He glanced down at Lance and back at the bed with big puppy eyes.

Lance sighed and sat up rearranging his body so he could see the outfits he had to chose from. They were both skirts, one a jean and the other a basic black. There was the iconic lilac shirt and a cropped red top. If Keith wore the purple one he was gonna have to go all day with a boner.

"Do the red."  
"You don't like the lilac one?"  
"No I do! It's just the photos you sent me still linger." He finished his sentence by wrapping his arms around Keith's waist, pressing his body tighter into the mullets, his hands roaming his body while he softly kissed his neck.

Keith sighed, "I have to change." Lance presses one more kiss before sitting on the bed. Keith gave a look. "What? Go on and change." His shit eating smirk rose out while he tried to sound so innocent.

"Seriously! Out!" Keith yelled pushing him out the bedroom door and locking it before Lance had a chance to get back in. He huffed, dragging himself into the bathroom to at least get himself ready.

By the time he was done he figured so was Keith. He knocked on the door three times calling out "Hey? You good?" He could hear faint shuffling and groans before the door was whipped open and he was pulled in. 

Lance watched Keith pace the room looking godlike with his legs out and his collarbones they were so delicate looking, his stomach that had toned enough abs but nothing extremely rock hard. Lance himself was surprised by both hot incredible he looked and how he wasn't popping a boner. 

Lance was interrupted by his fantasy with a, "Maybe we shouldn't do this. I'm sorry." Lance shook his head, quickly moving towards Keith and cupped his face. "Hey, everything is gonna be fine." 

He watched Keith start to settle down in his hands. He watched his tense shoulders sink down with his breathing evening out again. "What makes you say that?" Lance softly asked, pushing back part of Keith's fringe that covered his eyes.

"Do I look...feminine?" Lance was taken back. He wasn't expecting that to be the reason behind the nervousness. "I mean you aren't built like a man. Er like it's softish like um androgynous." Lance dropped his head, his stupid brain and mouth never seemed to be on the same page whenever he spoke.

"What I mean is that you look good. It's me who's dating you and no one else so they can think whatever it's not gonna change my mind." Keith nodded along to Lance's speech thanking him for the encouragement he was attempting to spew out.

After that Lance got changed into a pair of jean shorts and a blue ombré tank trying to lowkey match Keith but in his opinion red didn't look good with his skin tone unlike Keith. The two of them then headed downstairs where the rest of the family were. His Pa and Antonio were watching a soccer game with Nathaniel and Seb adding comments here and there. Veronica and Laura were in the kitchen quietly talking to his Ma while Lia ran around with the little ones outside. 

Lance gave his greeting to the boys as he past them by, missing the way Antonio's eyes lingered on Keith as they left. In the kitchen the girls were obvious about changing their topic by speaking loud and laughing. 

"Good morning mijo, tú amor. Did'cha want some breakfast? Laura made some omelets." Lance's Ma asked already setting up two plates of omelets and fruit on the side.

The boys sat at the kitchen island for their breakfast under Keith's wishes, Lance wanted to join the boys in the living room but Keith used his begging eyes on him. Lance noticed the girls looking between each other and quick glances at Keith, who would shake his head.

"Am I missing something?" Lance finally spoke up after seeing obvious eye signals. Keith quickly shook his hands in front of himself telling him that it was an inside joke from yesterday.

Lance hates that. He knew he was overreacting, but the thought of his family and Keith keeping something from him made him mad. "Yeah yeah whatever you say I guess", digging into his food to distract himself.

Lance sat quietly. Strange. Veronica tried to get him to participate in the conversation only for him to nod or shake his head. He knew he was acting childish, he just couldn't let go.

"Ayye Mijo! Care to introduce me to your lovely novia?" Antonio boomed i'm placing a hand on Keith's shoulder and the other on Lance's head. He smiled.

"Why should I?"  
"Aww..come on~ Sharing is caring." His uncle responded back just as playfully as Lance. The two of them joked, Lance completely blind to the hand on Keith's shoulder slowly making its descent down his arm.

Lance chuckled placing his own hand on Keith's shoulder, "This is Akira, we're dating. Is that what you wanted to hear." Lance stated tracing around Keith's shoulder as he stared at his uncle.

"Akira. That's an interesting name, fits for an interesting chica." His smirk was at Lance but more directed at Keith.

Lance rolled his eyes taking another bite of his omelette. Antonio laughed taking his hand off of Keith and moving around to the other side of the kitchen island. Veronica and Laura moved away from where they were standing and headed into the living room where the kids were.

"Yo Toni! Did you still wanna redeem yourself in our little game~?" Lance and Antonio has a soccer war game they played every time he came over. It consisted of a little blood battle, everything goes. People can join, you can hit, check, scratch, bite and play any and all illegal moves. It was just a dumb way to beat up his family.

"Think your little chica can join?"  
Lance glanced over to Keith with a wide smile, this would be another competition for them. "Ya Kira, think you can take me?" That stupid smirk of his. "You're on. But I'm putting on shorts"

Lance's team consisted of Lance, Nathaniel, Seb, Laura and his Ma. Antonio had Veronica, Keith, Lia and his Pa. There isn't a way to fairly even out the teams considering how often people change how they play.

Antonio and his Pa are a dynamic duo that always no matter what knocks Lance down on the floor. Lance and Seb had tried to duo up them but they resulted with stitches and a broken wrist. His Ma and Lia were mainly the cheerleaders, never really getting into the game or wanting to get brutally injured.

Lance's team had lost last time and he was looking forward to this revenge game in awhile. Losers get first ball so Lance had first play advantage. He quickly kicked forward starting the game off. He dodge and weaves between opponents, passing the ball between Seb and himself, when he noticed Nathaniel was open. A quick scissor cut fooled his Pa creating an open space for him. Keith caught the ball dribbling it up, ducking around as he approached the net. One final kick and- "Boom! Akira scores!! Team Emo Stud in the lead with one!" Lia shouts as the ball settles in the net.

Lance went running over to Keith, pulling him in his arms and twirling him off the ground. Never had he thought he would be so happy about getting scored on. A soft cough broke the two boys apart, faces flushed and embarrassed.

"Wow gordito~ Why ya celebrating like ya scored." Antonio's voice rang out as he placed the ball in the center between the two, his foot still resting on top. "Let me show you how it's done." On cue Lance kicked the ball back.

His Pa and Uncle have a 16 year age gap. It was hard on the both of them during the time when his Pa went off to college. As soon as it was over he came back and helped take care of him. It didn't work as successful since Nathaniel had been born during the college era and having to raise a son and be a brother he didn't know how to do it. But at last it gave him someone to play with and bond. His Pa never wanted to treat Antonio like his own child, yet sometimes it feels that way.

"Aye mano, pass the ball you hog!"  
"Oi quit it viejo."

It was interesting how the two brother could function perfectly together. It made Lance jealous since none of his brothers could make a team dynamic as close as his Pa and Uncle's.

Lance dove at Antonio's ankles trying to take them out only for him to simply jump over his attempt, passing the ball up towards his Pa. Keith was hot on his tail trying to beat him to the ball. A forceful shoulder push knocked him off balanced sending him straight to his ass and the ball into the goal.

"Damn." Keith cussed out stand up while rubbing his sore bottom. Lance watched his Pa double pat his shoulder before jogging past him and towards the center.

"Oi viejo, it's not nice to push down the ladies, especially those in your team." Antonio said once his older brother reached him back at the starting center. "Yeah but Akira can take it." He replied winking towards his son. 

Lance's Ma called a game timeout ordering them all to eat the lunch she had just prepared. She made them sandwiches, which wasn't that much of a big deal, but for his Ma they needed to eat. Everyone ventured inside for the quick break piling their plates with lunch meat sandwiches and the several flavors and brands of chips.

Lance pulled Keith with him to sit outside and away from everyone else. Milo and Milie had followed them out too, each sitting next to one of the boys. They ate in silence besides the occasional random fact Milie had offered. It was peaceful and something Lance really enjoyed. If he had come home by himself he probably would still have fun, but he would be lonely.

Lance felt fingers brush his hair behind his ear. Looking up he met Keith's eyes, they seem to be extra sparkly in this moment. He felt himself start to lean in, his right hand dragging itself to Keith's cheek as he tilted his head- "Uncle Lance! You're gonna spill the drink!" Milie cried out removing herself from the left side of Keith and now in between them as she pulled the drink carefully away.

Lance heard Keith softly sigh before a quick "thank you" directed at the little brat. Lance narrowed his eyes at her, she copying him with extra sass by sticking her tongue out. Milo pulled on Lance's arm showing his crumb full plate and looking up in puppy dog eyes. Lance took his plate and excused himself as he ventured back inside to get more chips. 

"Your daughter is a cockblock. There's no way she'll get a man." Lance firmly stated to Laura who was standing in the kitchen with Veronica. The girls laughed at him, "Oh my! But surely you're mistaken because she is the most popular girl at school. Valentine's day it's like a candy aisle with how much stuff she gets." Laura nudged his shoulder as he placed the bag of chips back down on the counter. "Well, I would appreciate it if she would let my get my well deserved kiss." He pouted as he carried the plate of chips back outside.

All three of them were giggling when Lance approached them. "Talking about how I'm the coolest handsomest uncle?" Lance teases as he carefully placed the plate in Milo's lap. "Ha! You wish!" Milie laughed as she stole a chip from Milo's plate. Keith took the empty plates and piled them on top of each other and put them besides himself.

Lance took this opportunity to quickly smooch his cheek as he turned back around. "Eww! You're gonna have to wash your face. Lance has cooties." Milie squealed as Lance took after her trying to kiss her cheek as well. She came back pouting to Keith, wiping her face all over with her hands. "He's a bully!" Keith sighed with a smirk. "Yeah I know."

The game continued on, only getting increasingly more aggressive. Laura had quite to take care of her children (more so keep them from running into the game), Nathaniel had also quite declaring he was "too old and out of shape" to be running around. That left both teams with three players. The score tied at 4 with only 20minutes left.

Lance felt like a truck had hit him after being squished between his Pa and Antonio he swore he heard his ribs crack. Seb was small enough that he could manage to escape without injury and Keith as competitive as he is was too scared of the older boys that he wildlings gave them the ball.

"Lancey! There's only 5 minutes left you have to score!" Lia yelled out as Veronica kicked the ball away from him and toward their Pa. Lance's eyes narrowed as he darted after him.

Lance grew up with soccer. From watching his Pa play or going out to nearby games. He loves it. It was fast paced, incredible moves, and something he was kinda good at. From going to camps every summer to joining mini leagues Lance found something he loved. Even though he Pa was pretty good at soccer, Lance was better.

Lance slid and kicked the ball right from his Pa's foot sending it to Seb who was in the opposite side of him. Seb dribbling up fast, upon reaching Antonio he quickly kicked it to Keith who was past the two of them. Keith had the ball, the net and Veronica coming into view. But so was Lance.

Keith passed the ball to Lance who flew by his twin. All he had to do was shoot the ball, yet he passed it to Keith. He watched Keith's face contort from confusion to excitement as they finally stood in front of the goal. However, Lance's stomach dropped.

Just as Keith kicked the ball, Antonio reached him. Keith is around 5'9 and scrawny looking (in Lance's opinion) while Antonio is 6'3 and built like a pro wrestler. There were a couple of reasons why playing with Antonio always resulted badly. In this moment Lance swears he could see Keith's life flash before his eyes. Antonio had come up from behind him, bulldozing his way towards the two boys without a warning. 

"Jesus Toni!! You could have killed them!" Lance's Pa yelled as he jogged over to where Keith sat to the side his uncle. The rest of the family all came rushing in too. Ma running inside for the first aid kit while Laura had her phone out in case they needed an ambulance.

Antonio slowly got off of Lance teaching a hand out to help him up only for that to get smacked away from him. "Alright alright, everyone back up and give me some space." Lance stated as he continued to look down, the blood splattering under him. 

The poor boy's nose was all bloody and covered in dirt. His eyes were glossy as his family softly spoke to him. He had Keith help get onto his feet, looking wobbly but nothing looking broken. "Ahh, I'm sorry I get carried away while playing." Antonio said rubbing the back of neck as the two boys past him to enter the house.

Once they entered his Ma helped move him into the bathroom to tend his bloody nose. Keith was quiet, Lance knows this, but it was just too quiet for his tastes. "I wish I would have known that he was gonna do that." 

Lance looked up from his awkward angle, "I was waiting for it. It's not your fault, he plays dirty." Keith sighed. Lance pulled the tissues away from his nose, a huge clot slowly pulled out of his nose with the tissue. "Ugh!! Dude that's sick!" Keith was mortified he had never seen anything like that. It was like a slug that pulled out of his nose, just sitting there on the bathroom sink.

"I'm just glad it's me and not your fragile little body. You would have been squished like a bug!" Lance laughed causing his nose to start bleeding away piping him down fast. Keith continued his laughter, it was soft and quiet but still nice to hear.

By the time dinner was ready, Lance's nose had completely stopped bleeding. Antonio had treated him with some Buffalo Wild Wings, which of course he would be forgiven. And he was so gracious of buying a plethora of sauces. From sweet bbq to parmesan garlic to chipotle bbq to buffalo to mango habanero and even blazin. Lance watched Keith struggle picking out what flavors he wanted to try.

"The mango one is good." Antonio had stepped in to give some advice. "It a little hot, like you, but I feel like you can take it spicy." Keith uncomfortably laughed, pleasing the man behind him as he poured a little bit of the sauce on his plate. 

Lance sat down next to Keith in their usual spot, his uncle going for the seat next to Keith but Veronica got there first, ignoring him while talking about what sauces she got on her plate. He ended up sitting across from Lance and next to his brother.

Lance took one of Keith's wings and dipped it in his own sauce before placing it to Keith's lips making him take a bite. "So how does the asian zing one taste. I think it's one of my favorites~" Lance leaned over to Keith whispering him his ear. He watched it turn red along with his face. "Something about asian's that make me hot. The zing they must have." Keith choked.

Once everyone was stuffed they had their BWW's sauce rankings. Nathaniel and Seb agreed with chipotle bbq as number one. His Pa thought buffalo, his Ma and Lia liked spicy garlic, Veronica and Keith agreed with sweet bbq while Antonio liked the mango. Of course Lance had to put out asian zing which made Keith all red again.

Since it was officially the new week, Lance and Veronica were in charge of washing dishes. Keith and Lance's Ma gathered the leftover sauce dishes and plates and helped carry them into the kitchen. 

"Oi stupido go get the containers."  
"No way pendeja go do it yourself!"  
"Mami~! Lance no me está ayudondo!"  
"Tú puta!" Lance mumbled under his breath as he left the kitchen to get the tubberware. Faint voices could be heard in the dinner room, which from Lance's strain ear almost sounded like Antonio and Keith but he thought Keith helping his Ma with laundry in the basement. He shook his head and headed back into kitchen to give the containers to his twin.

Once the two had put away the leftover sauces and wings, Lance made his way upstairs. Unfortunately he didn't make it to the stairs as Antonio pulled him into the couch with him. "So mijo tell me all about Akira." His eyebrows wagged up and down as he finished his sentence.

"Well... what do you want to know?"  
"Ya know the basics, when ya met her, how'd ya confessed,...her body." His voice wavering down several octaves as Lance just shoved his shoulder.

"We go to the same college and had this competition of getting good grades and then it just escalated. I thought it was a rival liking that she could keep up with my but I think it just turned more romantically." Lance said in a daze truly saying how he felt about Keith. It was romantic alright, but that guilt of using him was taking effect. 

He heard Antonio laugh, "Well it sounds like ya got a keeper. You becoming yer own papi chulo." Lance groaned and attempted to get up. Antonio's hand hand found his wrist and held on, "Ya better treat her well... ya know she's eye candy that someone will take." Lance nodded his head, waving off his uncle as he headed upstairs.

Lance saw the bathroom was unoccupied so he ventured into their to get ready for bed. After showering he noticed that somethings were misplaced. It wasn't anything serious just lotions placed in the wrong order, but Keith's bag caught his eye. It was just a simple bag bag that was unzipped and his curiosity was getting him. He grabbed the bag and quickly peeked in. It had his toothbrush, bandages, a bottle of concealer and foundation, antibacterial cream, a small container, a pill container and deodorant. Lance put the bag back and headed towards his room, knocking on the door before entering.

Keith was laying on his bed in his phone, shorts and a sweatshirt, he glanced at Lance. Lance took in the bandage on his face really studying it. It took up chin to nose on the right side, just under his chin and on his neck he could faintly see a scar. Lance had never seen any evidence along with his arms. Was that what the makeup was for?

Lance rummaged through his drawers grabbing a pair of boxers and a tank top, putting the tank top back in the drawer and closed it. Skillfully he slipped his boxer under his towel and dropped it once he was secured in his underwear. He shook his hair out with the t-shirt hanging from his door and declared it dry enough to pounce on Keith.

"Oof. You're crushing my lungs."  
"Yeah? Now you know how I felt!" Lance chuckled getting very wimpy punches at him. To retaliate he nuzzled himself deeper into Keith's neck and pretended to snore. "You big doofus! I'm gonna revoke all your rights!" Keith whispered in his ear finishing off with a solid chomp.

Lance groaned and rolled off of him. His arm still splayed flat out on his chest and his head tilted to the side. He could perfectly see the scar from here, gently pulling his arm up til his knuckles grazed against it. Keith tensed as he stroked it again. "The makeup right?" He softly said as if he spoke any louder Keith would disappear. "Yeah?" He whispered back. Lance trailed his knuckle softly up the bandaid trying to get a feel of how long and wide it was. He was quite surprised at how much it took up.

As Lance rolled to his side, his free hand drifted to cuff of the arm sleeve of Keith's sweater. Weaving his fingers in and shoving the rest of his arm up. He could feel the scars, the sleeve of his sweatshirt rolling up with his arm, actually allowing him to see. 

Lance was quiet as he looked. The pads of his fingers traced over every single one on his arm. He felt guilty, "I'm sorry. I know I don't think before I speak. I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable." He pulled his fingers away from his arm, the pain Keith must had gone through looking for a friend but getting a stupid rival instead.

"You're fine. I know you meant no harm and I've gotten better." Keith said as he rolled on his side to face Lance. Their noses softly brushing against each other. "That's what this morning was about." Keith spoke up.

Lance looked at him funny. "What the three of you were making looks was about that?" Lance asked drawing his hand up to Keith's clear cheek. "Laura and Veronica found during the shopping spree." He replied scooting himself a little closer to Lance.

Lance wasn't really sure what to say now. He didn't know what would be too sensitive or uncomfortable. "You can ask the questions. I'll let you know if it a no." It was as Keith read his mind, just by the mere silence between them. "I'll wait on my questions." Lance spoke stroking the back of Keith's hair.

Keith squirmed in Lance's arms getting himself more comfortable. He quickly exhaled tilting his head up to look at Lance. "I forgot to show you what you wanted to see." Lance was confused. Keith had something to show him that he asked about. "Keith, what are you talking about?....Oh? Oh? It's is some bottom~ wear." Clicking into his head about this morning when he asked to see Keith in his new panties. Keith blushed and hid his head.

Lance softly tilted the bottom of Keith's chin up to make him look at him. "Will you show me tomorrow?" His voice sounding firm but with a bit of seduction. Keith's cheeks flushing more and more as Lance leaned down into his personal space. His lips brushing against his clear cheek, finally caving and kissing him.

The two laid there once again in silence. Keith's body slowly rising and falling in his arms made Lance realize he was asleep. "I don't know why I'm falling in love with you. I can't tell if it's guilt or if spending these days influenced my emotions. I know I call you my rival and stuff but I did want to be your friend." Lance sighed placing his forehead down on Keith's head. He was in love. He was scared and nervous but he was in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i googled my spanish because i only took a year and cant remember...
> 
> sobrino- cousin  
> mijo-son  
> tú amor- your love  
> novia-girlfriend  
> chica-girl  
> gordito-little fatty  
> viejo-old man  
> pendeja-asshole  
> Lance no me está ayudondo-Lance is not helping  
> me  
> tú puta- you bitch  
> papi chulo- macdaddy type beat


	7. shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir
> 
> n e ways we have gift shopping drama!!
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING!!
> 
> in the beginning it’s mentions of a nightmare and not being good enough with dark thoughts.  
> mentions of scars and at the end 
> 
> !!mentions of the action of self h*rm!!  
> i marked off where the actual occurs and ends

Tuesday December 21  
Keith wakes up dripping in sweat. His body tangled under Lance's forces him to remain in place. He can't remember the last time he's been awoken by a nightmare. Images of his time in that foster house come rushing back to him as he tries to get it away. The touches, the whispers, the threats, no matter how hard he tries he can't get away.

Keith curled away from Lance, feeling his eyes watering a bit more than they did when he woke up. His nose running making him wipe it off with his sleeves. He hates feeling vulnerable and weak around people who see him so strong. He wants to so badly restart this week, it's the most he's ever cried and he doesn't even know why. 

He feels Lance shift behind him, moving his body closer to his. He feels his arms snake there way around his waist pulling him in. Keith doesn't want it. He wants it so bad but he can't be hurt anymore. The thought of falling in love, something fake being real. He's so tired of fake, but at last here he is. The fake boyfriend, the fake girlfriend just to please his family. 

Hot tears run their way down his cheeks, biting his bottom lip til it starts to taste metallic, he doesn't want it; he wants it so bad. All Lance has done for him in a relationship is cry. He's not a crybaby, he hates others seeing him cry or in this vulnerable state. Who could love such a mess. Samuel was right, all he has to offer is his body, love isn't real. He wants what Shiro and Adam has, but isn't that asking for too much? A stable relationship.

Keith removes himself from Lance's grasp carefully, placing a pillow as his body. Quietly opening his door he sneaks out and into the bathroom. He stares at himself in the mirror. Pink puffy eyes, wet cheeks, plump lip and that stupid bandage. Usually he'd carefully take it off but at this moment he straight up rips it off his cheek. That long ugly purple scar takes up his pale face, making it obvious. If he could he would have changed the outcome. He would have locked the door, he would have ignored Samuel's calls, he would have left with Shiro, he would have-

He sighs, hands gripping the sides of the sink, grounding him his intrusive thoughts. He wanted Lance to be real, he wanted him to look at him softly, to carry him, to whisper in his ear, that overwhelming smile. He wanted it all; he wanted it real. 

Keith opens his toiletry bag grabbing his foundation and conceal, he begins this process. Covering up his reminder of being unlovable, the physical remembrance only helps engrave the concept, he hates it. If he would have been able to live with Shiro and their grandparents this wouldn't have happened. He wouldn't be suffering, he wouldn't be broken, he wouldn't be so...ugly. 

He moves onto the rest of him. His own reminders; his own mistakes. The rough bumps on his arms, the never deserving love, the hate he has for himself. The fucking burden placed on his shoulders he feels like he can't even breathe. The words on the tip of his tongue begging to be heard but all he does is shallow it, like always. He's better off being alone, he's better off at dealing with his problems, never relying on others, he knows better. But why does he wanna tell Lance? Why does he want his family to help him? To take care of him? To love him? He doesn't need it- he doesn't deserve it.

——-vague-ish description of self harm———

Keith rummages through his travel bag, searching for his weapon of choice for his message to be seen, to be felt. His fingers find it's container, popping the lid up he feels it. The cold sharp metal, the one who kept him comfort after Samuel. He twirls it length between his index and middle finger. His heart is screaming no but his head is so empty, so full of negativity, he's numb. He only starts to feel once he drags it against his skin. That first sharp pain, heating up his mind, his hand starts to shake. 

———end-ish of self harm——-

He doesn't realize he's crying again until he hears a quiet gasp. Laura. He never heard a knock or the door even opening. He watched as she quickly moves, the door locking behind her as she starts the sink. He feels the burn of the water hitting his skin, trying to wash away his mistakes. Everything is blurry to him. He can't really see what she's doing let alone what she's saying. He can feel his arm being dried, then coated with cream and then wrapped. He then feels warmth. A hand stroking his head another one wrapped firmly around him. He sobs.

"Shhh... it's okay, you're okay. I've got you." He faintly heard her whisper between the soft shushes. He doesn't know how to handle this. Sure he went through it with Shiro and Adam but this is different. This is a mother's touch, the warmth and comfort they give out. He's never had this experience. 

"I-I didn't mean to.. I just- I-" He doesn't get a chance to finish his tearful sentence, Laura patting his back and telling him it's okay. God he honestly hates himself in this moment. 

He's hyperventilating, "Breathe. Keith you need to breathe", being told into his ear. His chest rising and falling with his inconsistent breaths. "Keith, sweety, you're okay, everything's okay no one is mad at you." He doesn't remember telling her this, about his feelings. But she would know. She told him her own experience, she would how to feel.

Laura manages to get Keith breathing normally his tears have been stopped and his mind has calmed down. She looks at him, her eyes full of concern and love. "I really tried I just.. wasn't strong enough." His voice cracks as he tries to reason with her but more so with himself. She nods, her eyes telling him all he needs to hear without even saying it.

She helps him retouch his face and his accident. Making sure that it wasn't too suspicious looking. By the time they finish, Laura stands in front of the door her eyes searching his face for any answer she might be looking for.

"Thank you." It's so faint Keith hopes she can hear it without the need of hims repeating. "You can talk to me. Or Lance if you've told him. I'm not gonna be mad or judge you, it's a safe space Keith." She responds, her voice showing a hint of worry with almost a plea. He can only nod his head.

Laura leaves first almost unwillingly, looking back at the boy with that mothering look. He tries his best to give a smile, his eyes not crinkling like a full blown one but at least they have some warmth. He watched her slowly make her way downstairs glancing at him from the bottom, he nods his head before slipping back into Lance's room.

Lance is still asleep, arms and knees curled around the pillow he left as himself. How would Lance react if Keith told him everything. Would he be disgusted? or confused? Maybe even guilty? Keith shakes his head of his thoughts, making his way to the slumped boy. His hands working their way of pulling the pillow from him. The pillow slips free and Lance groans readjusting his position.

Keith quickly joins the bed, slipping his own self in Lance's arms. His arms wrap themselves around him softly sighing as he shifts again. Keith can only watch him, not wanting to sleep at this moment. He studies his face, being nose to nose he can see how much his freckles blend in with his skin. Even when he sleeps his emotions are readable, his eyebrows furrowing and his lips twitching. Keith lifts a finger to the soft locks that hang over his closed eyes, twirling it around a little before trying to tuck it behind his ear.

Keith is amazed at how quiet he is when he sleeps. He looks so peaceful like nothing in the world could bother him. He thinks he's envious of Lance and that ability. He can't even remember most of his childhood to think back to when he was actually happy. Keith tucks his head into Lance's neck and decides to be selfish. He takes use Lance holding him, his warm breath on his ear, he wants it all to be real.

"Mmm... Keith." He hears Lance call softly but his eyes are still close and sleep still lies with him. Keith chuckles, Lance is dreaming about him hell he's even sleep talking about him.

Keith presses his lips softly to his pulse point on his neck. Selfish. Maybe if he sends some signs of actually liking him, Lance could feel the same. But in the back of his head he thinks 'why would Lance like me?'

"Mijo! Te dije que te despiertas temprano, todo esto de dormir es demadiado!" Lance jolted awake from the sound of Mama Elena yelling from the bottom of the steps. Keith had to suppress his laughter from how confused and startled Lance looked.

Lance looks at him all squinty, he feels see through like Lance knows exactly what he did. But he doesn't, he just pulls Keith from the back of his head into him. "It's only 8:30 what's she yapping about." Keith feels him groan, the vibrations through his chest.

Keith feels himself being pulled back from Lance, feelings faint touch stroke down his scar free cheek. The bed shifts in weight as Lance makes his way off, scratching his expose back as he searches through his drawer for something to wear. 

Keith follows his intention, still ushering him out of his own room while he changes. He squeezes himself into a pair of panties that Veronica forced him to buy (luckily it wasn't a thong today) then he slipped into a black tennis skirt and rummaged through Lance's hoodie collection. All of his hoodies were basic or from a soccer tournament, digging through he found the one he was looking for, their college hoodie with 'McClain' written across the back. Keith put on one of Lance's shirts as an emergency in case he got too hot and pulled the hoodie over his head. The back of Lance's door is a full length mirror and standing in front of it Keith was shocked.

The skirt was short to begin with, ending around upper mid thigh and just barely enough coverage for his butt. The hoodie was what was throwing him off. He knows he's small and shorter than Lance, but for him to lowkey be drowning in this sweatshirt that Lance wears almost everyday blew his mind. Whenever Lance wore it there was a slight baggyness for him to be comfortable but on Keith, the hoodie went past his waist we nearly covering his entire skirt leaving just the bottom to hang out.

Keith knew Lance's sizes based on both freshman orientation and looking through his closet. He's a medium large type of guy and it fits him nicely depending on the brand and cut of the shirt. Keith himself is around small medium working his way back up but this stupid hoodie is an xtra large making him smaller than need be.

Three quick knocks made themselves known on the door startling Keith. He opens the door stepping behind it as he lets Lance in. He watches Lance's warm smile slowly drop into an open 'o', his eyes dropping as they take in his outfit.

"That's... my hoodie." He manages to get out, eyes still trailing his body. Keith nods his head placing his arms crossed in front of himself while he fiddles with his fingers. "It looks...huge on you." Lance is back, he thinks, watching him start to laugh.

Lance shuffled his way towards the dresser by his bed, opening up one of the top drawers and digging through the piles of clothes tuck away. When he pushes the drawer close he tosses a pair of socks at Keith. Keith looks at him confused, unraveling the pair to their full length.

"What's this for?"  
"Well.. I thought they would look cute with your little outfit." He replied plopping down on his bed watching Keith stand on one leg while trying to put on a sock. Both white socks were pulled up and over his knees. Keith would have to give Lance the credit that the socks looked good the outfit. 

The two made their way out of Lance's room only to make it out his door before bumping into Veronica. "Oof. Oh Keith! Good I wanna do your makeup for today." Her excitement radiating through her voice as she grabbed Keith's hands in hers, dragging the boy down the hall towards her room.

Keith was placed into her chair by her dresser in front of her light up mirror, makeup spewed all over the desk. "I think I'm gonna do some natural browns for you today." She stated as she coated her brush in a shimmery brown, starting it in the corner before dragging it across his eyelid.

Keith had no idea how he was looking right now, having been told to keep his eyes shut or else he remained sitting in her chair with his eyes closed. The only way he could tell what it looked like was with Veronica and Lance's banter.

"Don't add that color it doesn't match!"  
"But he needs a pop of color!"  
"Vero, hot pink will not look good with the pervious colors!"  
"You wouldn't know!"

Keith felt himself spin around in the chair, "Open your eyes", Veronica spoke tapping an object against his chin. He obliged and carefully opened eyes, the two of them were in front of him with Veronica sitting on another chair and Lance standing with his arms crossed dover his chest.

Veronica leaned in Keith's face, "You've had mascara before, right?" She questioned after opening the purple tube that she used to hit his chin. Keith nodded his head allowing Veronica to cup his face ever so carefully telling him to blink while she worked the wand through his lashes. "You have such long lashes I'm completely jealous." 

"Ya know what, I'm gonna give you falsies." She mainly said to herself while digging through her multiple white drawers of makeup. Keith watched as she opened the fresh pack of fake lashes and coat them with glue. Blowing on them she pulled him closer to face once again, mangling the lashes to fit his eye.

He has never tried fake eyelashes before, his eyes blinking and squinting due to the unfamiliar feeling. He could see the black spots from where the lashes popped into view. "Ooo! Maybe I should add some glitter!" Veronica squealed rummaging once again through her drawers. "No. Just leave him alone, you've done enough to his face just add your lipstick and call it a day." Lance interrupted her search, huffing out as he looked down at Keith.

"You don't like how I look?" Keith whispered sounding like his feelings were hurt but in reality just wanted to know if Lance didn't like this.

He watched Lance's face completely change, furrowed brows lifted along with his narrowed eyes, his frown quickly disappearing. "No no no, I just didn't want you to sit here all day while she experimented on your face." He rushed out approaching the other boy, crouching down to his level.

Keith smile at him. He took notice of how Lance mirrored him, his body relaxing and warming up again. Veronica barged in their space pushing Lance away then got ahold of Keith's chin to apply lipstick.

"And for the final review." Veronica announced, spinning Keith around in the chair so he could witness what he looks like.

Keith was in awe. His eyeshadow was blended browns and a bit of maroon followed by some very sharp eyeliner wings. She had put a pearlescent highlighter on his cheeks, nose and the corner of his eyes. She also managed to do his brows, taming them down. His nose and cheeks also were covered with a soft blush, finished with a matte medium pink lipstick to give them some color. Everything looked so nice including the fake lashes. 

"Veronica... this is so pretty." He was so stunned by how pretty he looked. He turned to face her quickly giving her a hug, pulling back to look at himself again.

"I... enough of that just go stand by your boy toy and I'll take some photos." He could see her blush as she tried to avoid eye contact.

Keith bounces his way over to Lance having the confidence to wrap his arms around his waist but as soon as they are near each other he loses it. He awkwardly stands a close-ish distance with his head tilted towards the taller boy. He feels like Lance reads his mind as an arm is placed over his shoulder pulling him closer.

Veronica snaps a lot of pictures of the two of them being dorks and Lance embarrassing Keith with cheek kisses and dirty whispers. She also takes photos of just Keith's makeup to post on her Instagram for people to see. 

"Lance! Si todavía estás dormido lo estarás pagando!" Mama Elena's voice rattled the hallways as she banged down in Lance's door. The boy quickly exiting his sister's room to present himself to her.

Veronica huffed as she grabbed Keith's wrist walking him out of her room to join the two bickering by Lance's room. "Mami, we're ready now." Veronica sighed while she pushed Keith into her space to see the makeup creation on him. Mama Elena smiled at him, pinching and pulling his cheeks while calling him cute nicknames.

All four of them joined the rest of the family in the living room. Antonio and Lance's Pa were talking about some guy they knew, Lia watched Seb play on his switch, Laura bounced Milo on his hip while Amilia corrected her father on the story she was telling. Lance intertwined his fingers in with Keith's pulling him closer.

Mama Elena explained the plan for today. They were gonna split up taking two cars, Nathianel's and Lance's mini cooper. "Hold on! Why can't we take Vero's!" Lance interrupted saying it was unfair but in reality he didn't wanna ruin his car and let alone drive it. "You dimwit I drive a bug it's not gonna fit." Veronica snapped back answering his question.

"Ugh, So! Why can't Pa drive the pickup and we sit in the trunk!" Lance complained pleading to his Ma. She shot him a look that made him immediately back off. "Fine. But I'm only taking the twins and Lance's plus one." His Pa spoke up while getting up from his recliner. Seb and Lia whined and begged only to get Mama Elena's stare down.

Keith followed Lance behind the others as they split off into their separate cars. Antonio said he had plans with some friends nearby and wouldn't be joining them which Keith noticed how Veronica relaxed a bit more after him saying that.

The three of the them hopped in the back of the rusty red pickup his Pa drives. The bumps and wind making the ride more entertaining than Keith had been expecting. "You guys do this often?" Keith had to speak a bit louder for then to hear over the wind and other cars passing by. "Ha yeah! You should experience him driving too speed going down the hills!" Veronica yelled back laughing as they bounced up from a pothole making Keith hold tighter on Lance.

Lance banged on the side of the car yelling, "Pa top speed!" Keith felt himself tense and ready to fly. The grip on Lance was none crushing as they approached the hill's incline. He felt the gears shift and the truck's engine heating up. As soon as they reach the top, full speed ahead, shifting them around to the point Keith thought he was gonna fly out.

"Ahaha! This is crazy!" Keith giggled yelled out to the twins amazed by this freeing feeling. The two copied him in laughter and shouts.

The hills were so much thrilling and freeing to Keith. In those moments he felt like the main character in some coming of age story. The sense of nothing about him matter in this very moment. He closed his eyes and spread his arms out, the wind rushing through his body. "Come here, I'll show you something cool." Lance whispered in his ear guiding in the center. He felt his hands firmly gripping his waist holding down his skirt, "Stand up."

Keith hesitated not sure if he would die doing so, but for the hell of it he slowly made his way into his feet. He wobbled at first almost wiping out without the strong hold Lance had on him. He could see up ahead another hill approaching them. He closed his eyes returning his arms outward as he braved himself for the downhill. 

Keith has never felt anything like that. His eyes snapping open and then closed with his smile. He felt like he was flying, leaving this planet and entering a whole other world. He glanced down at Lance, smile so wide it pained his cheek, "Thank you!" He yelled down at him before looking back forward chin tilted up. 

Keith wasn't prepared for the truck to brake hard, wobbling the boy around trying to turn to face Lance for help. That failed as the truck pulled forward knocking the boy off his feet and down on the trunk bed. Keith winced in the slight pain he experienced, his eyes carefully peeking open not expecting Lance to be straddling on top of him. "Ya boys good back there?" They heard his Pa asked through the little window. 

When the boys parted they realized they had arrived to their destination, which was an indoor outlet mall different from the one they visited before. Lance hopped off the truck bed holding his hand out for Veronica and then for Keith, keeping their hands together after they were both on the cement. They were greeted with the second car of Laura and Nathaniel's little family and the younger siblings.

The eleven of the entered the outlet with a plan to meet by the central waterfall at 1:00pm to plan on the second half of the day. Keith glanced at his phone to take note of the time. It was already 10:30am giving them plenty of time to go searching around. 

takashiro: hey! just checking in... how's everything?  
good. we're shopping:kkogane   
adamnboi: cute! for presents?  
yeah.. what else for?: kkogane   
adamnboi: dummy  
how's your ~honeymoon~: kkogane   
adamnboi: mmm very nice...  
adamnboi: gots its own sauna... whew shiro shirtless  
okay okay did not need your hornyness: kkogane   
adamnboi: just saying  
takashiro: um.. no not to him  
takashiro: anyways enjoy your time  
takashiro: we can always venmo you more cash  
adamnboi: such a sugar daddy~  
and with that i'm gonna leave:kkogane   
adamnboi: okay *kisses* use protection ;))  
adamnboi: CONFESS!!!!!

Keith rolled his eyes, putting his phone back into the sweatshirt pocket. Keith met Lance's eyes making the other boy laugh leaving him in confusion. "So are you okay tagging along a little while I get some gifts. We can stop at places you would like." Lance spoke as he turned towards the many crowded shops. "Yeah, of course." The two took off.

The first store Lance entered was a candle store. The fragrance was powerful in the sense of drawing people in and not away. Keith was mesmerized by all the scents and colors of wax they had. For being such a small store there was a plethora to chose from. He watched Lance head towards the red and orange candles picking up different kinds, smelling them himself before over to Keith and then putting it back on the shelf. "Ma likes candles. She really like candles. Pumpkin, apples and cinnamon she goes crazy over." Lance told smelling another apple candle tilting it over to Keith's nose. The two had settled on a Pumpkin Spice and Cinnamon Apple for her to enjoy. Keith thought the names were funny, 'Basic White Girl' and 'Why Is It Spicy? Apple'.

The two ventured out, passing through the early last minute shoppers. Lance hooked an arm around Keith making sure he didn't lose the boy and Keith was beyond grateful, crowded places weren't really his forte. Keith felt comfortable under Lance's arm watching the people brush by. He felt himself be pulled with Lance as he quickly hoped into the next store.

Journey's. Keith had seen this store upon many enterings of his time at the mall. The bright colored shoes and the selected prints that welcomed you caught his eye. Lance went searching the walls for a specific shoe mumbling to himself. "Whatcha looking for?" Keith asked poking his cheek to get some acknowledgement. The taller boy grabbed his finger, holding onto it as he ventured to the other side. 

"Ah... excuse me, do still have those pastel Fila's by any chance. You know the ones that are like purple, yellow and pink?" Lance asked the worker who made their way towards the two boys. "Disrupter 3's I can check the back. What size are you looking for?"

"Um.. not sure if it matter but a women's 8."

Keith watched Lance plop down on the bench with a huff, having his elbows on his thighs he laid his chin on his palm. Keith waddled over to him and sat down next to him. Their knees were touching and every so often Lance would push Keith's so he could push back. The same worker who told them to wait had finally come back with a box in hand. "Here we are! You're quite lucky since it was the last in stock."

Keith leaned his head against Lance's shoulder, closing his eyes for the time being. "I'm envious of you guys. A pretty girl and an equally pretty boy together and not to mention your aesthetics's... ugh I'm jealous." The worker commented making Keith's cheeks start to heat up as he smiled back. "Thank you! Don't worry I can guarantee you'll find someone, you have both the looks and personality." He heard Lance comment back unaware of the worker's blush and lip bite. "If it ever comes up my number's on the receipt." Keith opened his eyes to glare at her school girl giggle. This time it was Keith who dragged Lance out of the store.

Keith tried leading the way hearing Lance's laugh echoing behind him. "Aww kitten? Are you jealous?" He tucked the hair in Keith's eyes back behind his ear. "No. She just had no right doing that if she obviously said we looked good together." He huffed trying to storm away but not knowing where Lance wanted to go next. 

Following his nose Keith ended up standing in front of Lush, his puppy eyes strong as he asked Lance if they could explore inside. And as always Lance succumbed. Keith loves looking at the bath bombs. The concept of designs had always amazed him and thought they were pretty creative. The holiday theme ones especially. He was showing Lance the new reindeer bath bomb and polar bear bubble bar when he dismissed the worker who was way too eager to help. 

"If you want it get it."  
"I have no use for it."  
"What'd ya talking about? We have a bath."  
"Yeah... but it feels kinda weird."  
"Would you use it with me?"  
"Huh?" Keith tilted his head at the brown haired boy with confusion, not really processing his remark. 

"How would we use it? In the sink? That's not fun."  
"Yeah no duh. In the bath. Together."  
"That would be a waste to sit and watch it."  
"Oh My God, Keith! I'm saying I wanna get naked with you in the bath tub to watch the reindeer bath bomb and then play around with the polar bear bubble bar!" Lance had shouted causing people around to stare and talking amongst themselves. Keith was far too embarrassed at his outburst, his ears were even blushing at how unfiltered he was.

Keith placed the two bath products in Lance's hands before existing the store to get away from both the continued stares and his embarrassment. God why'd did Lance have to say it like that. Was this a confession of liking him or a bro helping out another bro? Keith wanted to bang his head into the wall next to the store.

He didn't even noticed when Lance popped up next to him, nudging him with his knuckles. "Ah, sorry about what I said in the store. I couldn't tell if you could hear me over th he music and the people." It was a lie. They both knew it was. "Oh. Yeah." So he went along. "But um.. the offer is still.. up, ya know." He took the lead walking ahead of Keith that he almost didn't hear him. Almost.

Keith felt his phone vibrate again, hoping it wasn't Adam sending him more directed texts like he has ever since the car ride down. When he looked at the notification it wasn't from Adam it Shiro.

lil gremlin: yo keithy   
lil gremlin: lance isn't answering us. he with u?

Keith was confused. Not only at the type of messages but as to why they would bother him for Lance.

yeah? what's up?:kkogane   
lil gremlin: he's usually spamming us   
lil gremlin: u dudes like doing stuff  
well it is with his family:kkogane   
lil gremlin: true  
lil gremlin: tell him to answer his phone  
lil gremlin: even hunk is answering  
okay okay i can try:kkogane   
lil gremlin: you better  
lil gremlin: n e ways bye

Keith was too distracted on his phone he didn't see the person in front of him until too late, slamming right into them.

"Oi! You better watch where you're walking." Keith was scared. This man was not only tall, like taller than Antonio, and had muscles on top of muscles easily available to crush Keith.

"I-I'm sorry I was lost."  
"A cute little girl like you should be careful around your surrounding. Never know who will bite cha." He replied emphasizing the 'cha' while lowering down into Keith's space. Keith tried to back up getting stopped by the man's hand firmly on his shoulder prohibiting him. 

"I'm sorry! Could you let me go? I have to find my boyfriend."  
"Oh? Boyfriend? Now where is he. I don't see one." Keith squirmed under the man's grip trying to get away. His phone still out in his hand but the man's free hand took it's place on his wrist.

There was a cough, "Excuse you. That happens to be my girlfriend you're touching and she's obviously uncomfortable with it." Lance had appeared. His hand taking it's place on top of the man's squeaking just enough pressure on the outside knuckles to cave them inwards. The man let go with a groan shaking his hand out. "Tch! The bitch isn't even worth it." He whispered not so subtly after glaring down Lance again.

"You okay-" "I'm sorry-"

They both spoke at the same time. Stopping mid sentence to allow the other to speak their mind. Keith stared down at his feet, the heat rising to face keeping him embarrassed from meeting Lance's eye.

"I guess I gotta keep you on me at all times to prevent you from... all that." He heard Lance say, picking up his chin and staring into his eyes searching for something. Keith nodded his head.

Lance spotted the famous Auntie Anne's pretzels ushering themselves over in line. Keith had to smile at how childlike Lance truly his. He never gets to see him bounce on his toes when he's excited or his eyes practically shining or even pouting when Keith says no. He can't leave out how much of a messy eater he is too.

"Jeez Lance you're gonna get it on your shirt." Keith hissed out tucking a clean napkin in his collar and then shoving one in the hand holding his pretzel. He watched him haphazardly dip his pretzel bite into the hot cheese not even wiping some off or waiting for it to settle down just rushing it into his mouth dripping cheese all down his hand.

Every bite he would moan out making it known to tease and embarrass him, rolling his eyes in the back of his head and then seductively licking the cheese from his hand.

"Would you quite that!"  
"If you give me a nug."  
"I swear to god Lance." Keith grind his teeth giving him one of his cinnamon nugs, hoping that it shuts him up and not stirs the pot up anymore. He was lucky this time with Lance normally eating it. It wasn't bad unlike the two of them sharing the lemonade.

He watch Lance chug the first half of it before tilting it to him. Of course being thirsty he accepted it and took a good amount of a sip (hoping it wouldn't be his last) placing it down between them. Lance took another swing of it, saving enough so that Keith could finish it. 

"Those nuggies hit the spot~." Lance stretched back his grey and blue shirt rising up with him. Keith decided to throw away the garbage so he didn't have to witness Lance's pleasing body.

They ended up wandering to the other half of the outlet exposing more shops and sales, along with an even more busier crowd. People running and pushing each other trying to get in line for door buster deals, Keith held tighter to Lance's arm feeling the boys being drifted away from him.

Lance pulled them into a small little bench, closing the curtains to hide from the outside. Keith realized this was a photo booth, yet he didn't think Lance knew, probably mistaking it as a place to sit since there weren't any noticeable markings.

"Do you wanna take some?" Keith questioned pointing to the directions of how the photos worked. The other boy looked up, brain now clicking that it was an actual photo booth. "Sure."

Keith slipped out a 5 dollar bill, straightening it up as he watched it get sucked into the machine. Lights flickered and music blared as soon as the money was accepted, startling the boys. "You have five seconds to chose the first pose." Keith watched as their faces appeared in the screen all grainy and low quality. 

"How do you wanna pose?"  
"Uh... I don't know? Wing it?"

The first pose ended up being Keith throwing a peace sign awkwardly smiling while Lance rested his chin in between his thumb and index finger, smirking at the camera. The notice for the second post quickly popped up.

"Here lets finger gun the camera!" Keith smiled at how childish Lance could be with his fingers already posed and ready for the count down. Keith copies him leaning in a bit more so he wasn't so far on the edge. Lance pulled him closer even leaned his head on his shoulder while in pose.

The rapid beating and flash momentarily blinded him, his thoughts weren't the only thing racing. Being this close in Lance's space, seeing this other side of him. He was hopeless. This fake relationship felt so real but as soon as they leave they probably would go back into fighting each other.

He pulled on Lance's shirt sleeve getting the boy's attention down on him. Their eyes locking but Keith was hoping that he could read him. His eyes were begging for this to all be real. 'Click' 'Flash'

The noise all to distant in the background. His heart beating, pounding at Lance to let him in, to try and make this real. He had no clue what he could be thinking, hell it was probably how confused he was trying to process empty words.

But the his hand found itself on his cheek. Thumb gently stroking, head slowly coming into view, lips parting. Keith felt his own hand cup Lance's wrist, his own self leaning in to meet halfway. Soft lips on Keith's chewed ones short circuited his mind. Everything and nothing ran through his thoughts, all he knew was that he wanted Lance and he wanted more.

The kiss growing intense, tongue swiping lip pushing in to explore, free hands feeling up and body, sounds squeezing their way out. They didn't even hear the click flash, they didn't hear the 'thank you for coming', they didn't hear the machine start up again. They were lost in each other, that was until Lance pulled away.

Their faces were flushed followed by abused lips. Keith went to open his mouth, to say anything, but Lance cupped his hand over. Climbing over him and existing the photo booth. Keith thought he heard his heart break, climbing out of the booth and grabbing the printed photos.

There were two strips of it. The awkward stage, the Lance stage, how Keith was so obvious looking at Lance, who had his own look of desire yet conflicted and then the moment Lance kissed him. The last two photos radiating so much chemistry, but at last it was only a photo worthy moment.

They walked closed together, not saying much as they should have with the amount of drama that seems to follow them. Keith looking at all the store fronts seeing if any drew his attention while also peeking up at Lance to see where he was looking, when something caught his eye.

Zumiez. This was the third store compared to Hot Topic that Keith would enter. It wasn't exactly his style but they did have nice anime merch for him to look at. He usual went in to follow Adam around or in the past with Samuel and the skateboards.

"Did you wanna go in there?"  
"Huh? Oh, uh no it's fine."  
"You sure? We have a few minutes to spare to go in if you would like."  
"Um... nah I'm good. Seriously."

With that they made their way back at the entrance, joining up with the other members who were already sitting and waiting. A few things were bought here and there for this being the main fancy place. The second half would be spend at the super target closer to their home than the outlet mall they had just drove to.

Keith wanted to say something to Lance just to clear the air that surrounded them, but he didn't know what. He did know but hearing a single piece of rejection would honestly be too much for his poor heart.

The back of the truck was quiet, no giggles or quick screams down hills, no silly jokes or answers to questions. It was like Lance was blatantly ignoring him, at that he scuffed. 

The ride to the target went by faster than the mall, feeling like they only went down the street. Lance hopped out of the truck first again with his hand holding out for them to use yet his body and face turned away. For some reason this pissed Keith off.

Past the entrance they all split up again, Keith unsure as to continue following Lance or just walk around by himself. Lance stood by the entrance still not bothering to move so Keith decided he would go alone.

"Where are you going?" Lance's hand wrapped itself around his wrist pulling him back a bit. Keith furrowed his brows thinking how unbelievable Lance was being.

"I'm gonna try and shop for your family. It would seem selfish for me not to get them anything." He yanked his hand out proceeding to explore the many aisles of the store. 

"You don't have to worry."  
"I am! I feel like I should at least have something. They invited me here and offered a place to stay. This is the best I can do."  
"It's not like there'll have something for you."  
Keith was silent. His anger starting to rise out of him just like it always does whenever Lance tries to push his buttons.

"That's why we're shopping today. They're trying find something that could fit you being last minute and all." Lance continued, "I told them they didn't need to spend their money on you."

"Is that so? I'm just the fake boyfriend who they shouldn't bother to get to know since I'll only last a week? Huh? I shouldn't be bothering to try and care for a family who actually likes and cares about me because as soon as the break is over, we're over!" 

Keith stormed off from his outburst, the people nearby watching it all happen, refusing to lift his head up from the ground to save himself from embarrassment.

He was eventually calmed down after walking through the toy aisles seeing if any of it would be appealing for the little ones. His hands already carrying a Catra doll and Shera sword. He spotted the section of dinosaurs and made his way over. There was a squishy dinosaur set that looked so realistic he figured Milo would get a kick out of it.

With the electronics right across from the aisle he wandered over to the switch games, taking a look at all the options. This would be a tough one to decide in since he didn't know what games Seb already had. "Animal Crossing. He's too embarrassed to ask for it, but that's the one he wants." It was Lance's voice.

Keith rolled his eyes emphasizing his annoyance of Lance louder. "I didn't ask for your help." He firmly stated heading over to the employee desk. Lance laughed, "If I recall you did say you wanted to by something for my family." 

Keith ended up buying the game forcing Lance to carry the bag as 'punishment', along with the rest of the stuff in his arms. "These are some cool dinos." He acknowledged while shifting all the stuff around in his arms. "Yeah... I thought so too."

Keith mentally checked off the younger kids minus Lia. He wish he got to know them a little bit more to buy better gifts like what was he suppose to buy for Lance's brother and Pa? 

"You're thinking too hard."  
"Well obviously, I don't know anything about what your family likes!" He groaned, caving in and leaning on Lance's shoulder.

He felt Lance lean his head on top of his, "I told you I would help. Besides... I might just do joint gifts with you since they're kinda.. big." Keith didn't understand him at all. "But I want it to be personal." He whined drifting through the aisles. 

"I understand. We still have three more days to get gifts, I know I am." Lance tried to reason with him trying to comfort his worries. "Ugh!"

As they walked towards the check out making sure none of the McClain's were insight, Keith realized he would have to get a gift for Lance. He didn't really know what Lance likes besides competition and online games.

By the time everyone checked out it was around 4pm which shocked Keith, not thinking they spend much time in the target. But then again he could with the dramatic fight in the beginning, the makeup in the middle, the crisis, and then goofing around with not only the toys but the movies, music, stuff animals, candy and graphic tees.

Walking back to the car they listen to Mama Elena complain about going so long without having a healthy lunch or even eating in between. Everyone disagreed saying how they did eat something at the mall. 

The sun was already starting to set, the sky shifting into the shades of oranges pinks and yellows with that hint of dark blue and purple. The usual view of mountains no longer in sight was different to witness, seeing more of the sunset than before. 

Keith didn't realize how tired he was situating himself between Lance's legs so his head could lay back and not worry about flying away. The bumps and hills lulling him asleep mixed with Lance's hand stroking his hair. 

When he woke up he noticed that he wasn't on a bumpy road in the back of the truck but on Lance's lap on their couch. "Good morning princess, here's some pizza." Keith sleepily took a slice from the plate nomming on it. He didn't really care (listened) to whatever Lance was saying about him. 

The occasional bark or loud noise would wake him up again before his eyes felt heavy and slowly start to close. He managed to go through two slices of the pizza, calling it quits to curl into Lance wrapping his arms around his neck. He wasn't expecting Lance to actually stand up and carry him like this as he tossed the plastic plates in the garbage.

"You gonna help clean."  
"Tsss.. ya see I have a sleeping baby who I gotta put to bed and he can only go to bed if I'm with him so I'll have to pass you up on that." Keith tried not to laugh at the silly excuse Lance threw out at his sister leaving no chance for her to reply as they quickly walked to the stairs.

Up the stairs Keith felt them take a right and towards the bathroom instead of his room. He whined too tired to do anything, "Come on now, we have to de-cake your face." Lance answered softly, grabbing the makeup wipes and wiping down his face. He felt the tickling sensation as Lance removed the fake eyelashes putting them to the side and grabbing another wipe.

Keith felt himself nodding off again receiving an annoying amount of tapping on his face. "What?!" His voice higher with irritation and whinyness. "Hey don't be cranky with me I'm here helping you. How do you want your cheek done?" 

"Leave it."  
"Huh?"  
"It doesn't need to be covered so just leave it be."

He was handed his toothbrush with toothpaste all ready on it. His arm felt like a noodle trying to brush his teeth with the responsible nudge from Lance. He was handed his pill container quickly taking them and whinnying for Lance to take him to bed.

Lance laid him on the bed, pulling off his socks and tossing them in the hamper. "Keith I'm taking your clothes off just so you know." If Keith was more awake he would have thought that was very sweet of him, but as cranky as he is he didn't care.

He felt his skirt make its way down his legs being replaced with a pair of shorts Lance had. He was pulled to a sitting position with his arms up for the hoodie and tee to come off. "Oh? What happened here?" He felt Lance gently grab the arm all wrapped up. He didn't like lying, "I think I just scratched one of them open during my sleep", but he would anyways.

It was silent as Lance pulled on one of his own long sleeve shirts on him. “Did you want to clean it again?” He heard Lance say as he was removing his own day clothes from his body. Keith knew the wrapping should, but he would be exposing the freshness of these. “Could you? Without asking?”

He heard the door open and then close a few minutes after. In Lance’s hands was a wet washcloth, ointment and another wrapping. He slid Keith’s arm out from the sleeve and carefully unwrapped it. His eyes were glued on Lance’s face for any single emotion to appear. “Ow...” He hissed unaware that the washcloth has made its way into his skin. “Sorry.”

Lance had made no emotional face. There was no disgust in his lips or hurt in his eyes. At least Keith could worry less about that cat out of the bag.

Lance strolled back into the room, turning off the lights after closing his door. Keith lost sight but felt him climb over him to lay behind him as usual in the bed. The hot breathing and gentle touches were easing him back into sleep when he faintly heard Lance speak.

“I’m sorry. For ditching you in the booth, I just don’t understand my feelings. I think I’m starting to actually like you and I’m afraid that you’ll leave because all I do it hurt you. I didn’t mean to make you feel like just a fake person when with me. I’m just... stupid.” The weight shifted applying more pressure onto him, a tighter hug.

That’s when Keith decided to reply.

“I like you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spanish according to google translate
> 
> Te dije que te despiertas temprano, todo esto de dormir es demasiado = I told you wake up early, all this sleeping is too much
> 
> si todavía estás dormido lo estarás pagando= if you are still asleep you will be paying


	8. its being together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> early post early post early post
> 
> today we have welcome mama elena’s family  
> and a drunk antonio and some sexy time and some trying to understand themself time

Wednesday December 22  
Lance was unable to sleep at all. What he thought would be a confession for himself turned out to be a full blown proclamation. The fact that Keith liked him too! He was just too in shock of it actually happening. It really wasn't a shock, he was just embarrassed that that was the way he 'confessed'.

Lance felt his embarrassment rising up again, tucking himself into Keith's back. God he hoped that he didn't sound like a loser. It all being too much he carefully pulled himself away and had to walk it off. 

Walking down the stairs he could hear soft voices talking in spanish. He trying to eavesdrop without being seen. He could faintly make out the conversation being pieces of "yeah somebody", "you'll like them" and "that man needs to leave". He figured the second one was about Keith but the the last one he couldn't really think of anyone.

"You're spying now?" Lance jumped at the voice behind him. Laura had snuck down behind him leaning over the rail with Lance.

"God... you scared me. Do you know what's going on?" He questioned turning back over the rail to listen to the conversation in the kitchen.

"Tima and Bittie has arrived."  
"Oh really? Why didn't she wake me?" Tima and Bittie were from his Ma's side. Fatima (Tima) was his Ma's older sister while Bittie was their own grandma. Whenever they flew in his Ma would make a big deal to wake up early to greet them.

Being dressed semi nice, in his case the sweats he thrown on before leaving his room, he ventured down and towards the kitchen. His Ma already working on their dinner meal. Fresh cuban bread laid out on the counter between Tima and Bittie, along with the cups of café con leche.

"Hola Tima y Bittie. Qué están haciendo aquí, señoras?"

The bodies shifted from facing his Ma to facing him. Bittie's warm smile drawing him into her side for a hug. "Eres tan alto y guapo. Escuché sobre tu pequeña señorita." She wagged her eyebrows up and down, pinching his cheeks.

"Oi Bittie para eso! Lancey, donde esta tu amante, queremos conocerla." Tima added after scolding her abuela making Lance giggle at Bittie's vulgar words under her breath.

"Sleeping."  
"Then go wake her up."  
"That's mean."  
"Por Favor. Para tu abuela." Bittie pleaded blinking her eyes rapidly at Lance while trying to pout her lips out. Lance rolled his eyes and groaned, stomping out of the room and back upstairs.

When Lance opened his door, Keith was still asleep curled into a little ball holding on to one of his pillows. Of course this was adorable for Lance so of course he snapped a picture or three to add to his growing collection of cute Keith photos.

He wakes up Keith how he normally does by softly stroking his hair and then bringing his hand down to his cheek. He would get the occasional stir and hand slap but he refused to wake up. "Keithy, I know you wanna sleep but if you get up now we'll have more time together." He hoped that Keith would maybe fall for that.

He watched Keith peek one eye open then shutting it immediately as he saw Lance's. "Uh uh~ I saw that eyeball open mister. Time for you to get up. I'm being forced to show you off. My family only cares about you~" Lance whined out pulling the pillow out from Keith's tight grip. The blanket became the next object to pull on making the other boy squeal and pull the blanket back.

"Okay Okay! I yield!" He yelled out letting go of the blanket causing Lance to fall backwards. That caused giggles to emerge from the mullet. "You wanna play dirty huh?" Lance smirked getting up and jumping on top of Keith, remembering that he was extremely ticklish and started by his sides. Keith's pleads of stop were ignored by Lance, making it his mission to tickle the boy until he felt like it. 

"Stop! Stop! I'm gonna pee!" Keith yelled out during his forced laughs. Lance stopped right away. "Gross don't pee in my bed." Lance retorted back as he was shoved off of Keith. Just as Keith was getting up from the bed Lance grabbed his face and pressed a kiss on his cheek.

He watched Keith waddle out of the room and fell back on the bed with a sigh. Maybe he was head over heels for him. All he wanted to do was hold him and press kisses all over his face. And the fact that they could possibly be doing that kinda nervously excited him.

Lance watched Keith fidget with his fingers as he entered the room again. "Do I need to get dressed?" He was still in the clothes Lance put on him last night and shrugged his shoulders. "You just woke up so I'm just gonna say no." He replied leaving the bed and heading over to Keith taking his hand and pulling him down the stairs with him.

Laughter filled the room just before the boys entered. His Ma had now moved on to another part of the kitchen multitasking by cutting the fruits and mixing a bowl with other vegetables. 

"He convocado a la bella durmiente." Lance loudly stated pulling Keith to his side and gestured to him. The ladies all turned towards the two boys standing at the entrance with wide smiles.

"Aww ella es tan bonita!"  
Lance eres demasido feo para ella." Lance bit his cheek at the insult Bittie threw at him. Of course he knew Keith was extremely pretty and compaired to him Lance couldn't compete.

"Creo que es bonito. Tu personalidad necesita trabajo pero tu cerebro y tu cuerpo lo compensan." Lance whipped his head at Keith who fluently spoke spanish. All this time had Keith been listening to their conversations being able to understand what they were saying. 

Lance shared a look with his Ma, eyes asking if she taught him but she shook her head with the same shock. Lance looked back at Keith who playfully smiled back at him.

"I'll be right back." Lance yelled running upstairs to ask if Vero or Laura had help teach him phrases to say in spanish. There's no way that Keith would know.

people i'm stuck living with

guys! red alert!: loverboylance  
lil gremlin: so now u answer texts  
hunkypoobear: yeah lance  
hunkypoobear: it was scary not hearing from you  
i apologize i've been busy:loverboylance  
did ya know keith knows spanish:loverboylance  
he just said like a paragraph worth:loverboylance  
like he didn't even tell us:loverboylance  
lil gremlin: sometimes u r stupid  
lil gremlin: hunk don't tell him  
lil gremlin: it's revenge  
hey come on:loverboylance 

Lance groaned after his so called friends stopped replying back to him. His first victim was Veronica. Banging in her door he demanded to be in.

"Jesus what do you want!" She had obviously been sleeping with her hair all messy and markings on her face.

"Did you teach Keith spanish?"  
"What?"  
"Did you teach him."  
"No. Why would I."  
"What about Laura? Did she?"  
"Why does it matter? Did he call you a puta or something. Ooo~ maybe he said something naughty."  
"None of that. Just- Bittie and Tima are downstairs and he's having a fluent conversation with them."  
"Bittie and Tima are here? We didn't clean."  
"I know but listen. Keith! Is having a conversation in spanish! Fluently!" Was Lance the only one who was amazed that Keith, freaking emo socially awkward Keith, was speaking in spanish to his abuela.

"He's your boyfriend shouldn't you have known something like this." Veronica groaned slamming her door in his face. Lance made his way back down to join the conversations that were happening.

Keith and the Señoras were gathered at the island helping Keith to some of the Cuban bread and drinks. Lance envious he didn't get to have a bite when he so nicely greeted them earlier. 

Stomping to his 'boyfriend' on the edge he pulled his thin wrist back holding the slice of bread and took a bite. Firm, but gentle grip, while he continued to finish the slice in his hand. He let go and Tima was the first to speak. "¿Simpre actúa así?" Lance took offense slicing a couple more piecing for them to share. "I do not!" Lance declared after taking the drink from Keith's hand to take a sip (placing it back like a gentleman) and eating his slices.

"Es muy divertido burlarse de él."  
"Hahah él es fácil."

Lance stepped back grabbing Keith from his collar dragging him off the chair and pulling him into the downstairs bathroom away from his family in the kitchen. He put the boy on the toilet and crossed his arms waiting for an explanation.

"Can I help you?"  
"Yes! Yes you can! You know spanish! How do you know spanish! Why do you know spanish!" Lance yelled out his embarrassment coming forth again remembering the things he said to Mr. West at school that Keith probably heard. That's when it clicked. Mr. West. His brother was engaged to his spanish teacher.

"Oh..."  
"So it clicked. You said some cute things about me back then."

Lance left the bathroom flustered his face redder than the peppers his Ma were chopping up. "If you're done get your siblings and start cleaning."

By the time Lance had wrangled all his siblings downstairs, his Ma greeted them with several cleaning supplies.

"Lance and Akira have windows and countertops, Veronica vacuum and mop, Sebastian bathrooms and Cecelia the dogs area and laundry." They all collectively complained while moving forward to collect the necessary items. Tima and Bittie made their way into the backyard to not interfere with the cleaning and placed with Laura's kids.

"Basically sprits snd wipe." Lance demonstrated with the spray bottle and paper towel on the kitchen island for Keith to follow. "I've cleaned before Lance." He stated informatively repeating the same thing Lance did but by the sink.

Once the two boys had completely wiped down the countertops, stove, oven, sink and the windows they were being kicked out by Veronica and her Swiffer. Lance directed Keith over to the glass back door, opening it so he could clean the outside part.

Wiping down the door he became distracted at Keith's face. His eyes narrowed and focus with bottom lip chewed on my his teeth. The occasional wipe over each other's face making them smile. He hoped that Keith has at least seen A Cinderella Movie the Selena Gomez one as he started to recreate that window cleaning scene. He was presently surprised that Keith followed along.

"Hey, let me in." Lance said pulling on the handle, Keith locking it while they were cleaning and now refusing to unlock it for him. "Come on, please." He begged Tima and Bettie laughing at.

Lance took the effort to walk around the the side of the house and to the front door, thankful that it was unlocked. Keith had moved into the living room wiping down the windows. "Wow Lance and you're not even gonna help me." He playfully scolded him, Lance shh-ing him so his Ma didn't hear.

Two hours later, the McClain children and Keith slumped themselves in the living room couch. Lance keeping Keith on him as a means for space but wanting to hold him more since the confession. It seemed like Keith didn't mind either. They managed to sneak some snacks from the pantry to ease themselves until dinner would be ready.

Lance and Veronica didn't get much rest time once their Ma had finished dusting around the bottom floor and calling them to help with the cooking. Keith came to help but was politely told to go hang out with Bittie since she had been asking about 'her'.

Through the window above the sink, Lance watched Keith talk with them. Smiling with them because of how contagious Keith's gummy smile was. "You're so in love it's gross." Veronica spat in jealousy as she pushed him out of the way so she could wash the fruits. He didn't deny it, he couldn't.

A loud bang from the front door whipped all heads over, even the ones outside. Antonio had stumbled in with the help of his brother. He reeked of alcohol. Ma rushed angrily over mumbling under her breath how disrespectful and immature he was being. Pa tried reasoning with her while agreeing too.

"Oi idiota! You come into my house with being drunk, thinking I wouldn't do anything?"  
"Oh hush you hag! Yer not my mom so quit actin like it. Being all offended when i've done nothing. You're the reason Jorge's gone all silent, he used to be a talker, a flirt, had women on him yet he falls for your obnoxious ass."

The room went silent after that. Lance watch his Pa drag his younger brother into the guest room he was staying in, the door slamming shut. His Mama standing frozen in the place she went to confront him at. Lance made his way over to her side, softly placing a hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off heading back into the kitchen to cook.

He hated the atmosphere in the kitchen. Vero and him glancing at their Ma and each other not knowing how to help her. She was stubborn and it was known especially when she was hurt or upset, she would always act like it never bothered her. 

"Lena? Let's go talk." Tima had come in after witnessing that escalation, her hands on top of her sister's wrists trying to stop her from cutting the cilantro. She tried to fight but gave in, slumping into her sister's chest. The two making their way into her bedroom, Bittie taking over her place in the kitchen.

"Ese hombre cree que puede salirsa con la suya! Si fuera mi hijo lo golpearía hasta la acera con mi chancla!" Bittie grumbled trying to express her distaste in Antonio.

The room changed a bit, still gloomy but a lot more lightened up with Bittie's jokes and jabs at the kids. Keith sitting at the island watching them cook. "Oi cutie you're just like these peppers. Red and spicy." Everyone groaned and Veronica twisted up the towel she was using and snapped it at Lance's thigh.

"You know what's local, homegrown and certified organic? Me, wanna taste?"

"Lance! I will kick you out!" Vero yelled hitting his head with the back of the spatula. Bittie said something about letting 'him be free he's in love', Lance didn't hear that well with his head throbbing. 

He moved out of the kitchen and next to Keith, pouting about how he's 'probably concussed because of his evil twin'. He watched Keith's gummy smile appear with the faintest of a dimple. His vision of Keith disappeared as the boy went and kissed the spot he had been rubbing. "There I kissed it better."

"Aye ugly hit me in the mouth so Keith can kiss me better." Lance yelled out his thoughts thinking he was funny. However, with Vero's eyes wide and Keith stiff beside him he didn't know what he missed. 

Bittie laughed telling Lance she'll do it herself if Vero didn't. The room easing up again that Lance didn't understand why. "What happened?" Lance whispered in Keith ear thinking that he might have said something wrong. "You called me Keith." Oh. He did. It was just a slip of his tongue.

Lance studied Bittie as she moved around making the dinner look perfect before placing it into the oven to cook. She didn't seem affected or even heard the name Lance said. These were good signs so far, hopefully. 

Eventually his Pa left Antonio's room drifting through the open kitchen and knocking on his shared bedroom. "Amor? May I see you?" Lance could hear the softness and pain through his voice. His father was very emotional along with his Ma but refused to be seen as weak. Always been told it's a man's job to be strong and emotional less, even when he cried for his parents to hold him his father never caved. "Please, Ellie."

The door opened, not by his Ma but by Tima, moving to the side so his Pa could comfort his wife. He hopes in the future that his significant other would do the same, knocking on the door with that choked up tone and personalized nickname, he was envious of what his parents have.

"When it comes to me, you've got free range." In the softest whisper possible Lance turned to face Keith. His neck up were covered in a blush, his hands fumbling down in his lap as he studied the marble countertop. "Did... did you really just make a chicken reference flirt?" Lance felt himself start to laugh, making the other follow along with less shyness.

Lance felt Keith's hands reach out for his own, "Um.. do you think we can talk about last night?" His eyes forcing themselves to maintain eye contact as he figured out what to actually say. "Uh yeah sure."

Lance told Vero if they needed him they would be in his room. She simply nodded taking the seat Lance had originally sat in. They passed his younger siblings still on the couch but playing with Seb's switch to distract themselves from everything around. Even passing the door to the spare room, they could smell the alcohol his Uncle drowned himself in.

Reaching his room he offered Keith in first, following after and closing the door behind him. His back pressed against the mirror and Keith already found a spot on his bed. "So...." He stated.

"I uh thought you were asleep."  
"You wouldn't have said it if I was awake?"  
"I don't know, I didn't have the confidence in that moment to wake your over exhausted body." He rushed out pushing himself of the door and over towards Keith's side.

Keith moves with the bed as it shifted from his weight, "I still like you, though, I think." He said slightly turning his head in Lance's direction. He felt his hand on autopilot moving to brush those long bangs out of his eye, "You think?"

Lance figured he should be honest now since they're talking. He wasn't sure how to bring this up, "I have to say something first. You'll probably dislike -maybe hate me afterwards, but I need to say it." In the corner of his eye he could see Keith stiffen a bit up. "Okay."

Here goes nothing, "I was using you. For my own benefit to be the star of my disfunctional family as you've witness. I never liked using you. I didn't know if I was liking you or not. I felt like a complete ass using your body and kissing you with some sort of consent. It felt all cheap. It felt fake." He took a minute to breathe.

"I don't think I want fakeness, but I don't know how to be in a good relationship. My first one died on me, my second dumped me, the rest were the same or slight version of hook ups. But I don't want to lose you." He felt himself ramble throwing his speech haywire. "I just don't wanna hurt you anymore. All I've cause you is pain. You've cried literally every day since we got to be one on one with each other." Saying this was breaking his heart. "I'm not a good boyfriend, I'm selfish and just a side character."

Her heard Keith sigh heavily, his cowardness refusing him to even look towards the boy's direction, "I know." Lance allowed himself to look over. Keith wasn't crying or angry or hurt. He was straight faced and evenly breathing. "Huh?"

"I know you were using me, that's the whole point. I was the fake boyfriend so you weren't harassed by lying." Keith was right but yet so wrong it infuriated him. "That's not what I mean. I mean when we would be alone and I would touch you or kiss you, how were you okay with that? I felt like... dirty for doing that! I hated doing it without the emotional connection." Lance rapidly fires off at him turning to face him completely. 

Keith moved, "It was fine since I was selfish. I allowed you to do all of that because I wanted you to. I wanted you to hold me and kiss me and play with my hair and make fun of me while you cared and had concern for me! I was selfish! I was using you!" Lance found himself laughing. 

"For being some of the smartest at Garrison, we are pretty dumb." He watched Keith agree, his own lips curving up into a smile. And Lance didn't care. "I guess we're just idiots."

He grabbed the boy by his shirt, smashing their lips together, teeth clanking in the beginning before adjusting to the pace and style. The hunger and desire they both felt for each other coming alive. He felt it in his bones, this is what he needed. 

He pulled him closer weaving his hands under Keith's thighs and placing them on either side of his own. Their lips refusing to pull apart even when they needed air, lips would move to another part of his body. Keith's neck thrown back by the way he attacked, sucking and biting, finally taking ownership of what is his.

Lance flipped their positions, pinning Keith down flat under him. Their lips meeting again with the same intensity but no more teeth clanking or nose smashing. They found the space where their mouths slotted together like a puzzle piece. Lance's hands playing with the bottom hem of his shirt on Keith, tugging it up and down trying to signal what he wants without saying. At least Keith could understand, his hand on top of Lance's and pulling up. The two boys shirtless now, Lance since this morning. 

He let his fingers and eyes roam his torso. He really had some abs and that concept just amused him. Because as much of a twink Keith looked he had muscles. Like his arms are tiny but they're muscles, he flexes them and boom bicep bump. Even his pecs had some bulge to them, giving them a nice roundness. 

His bedside manners had completely left his mind, his tongue now replacing his fingers as he traced those abs. Keith's fingernails digging themselves in his back, his legs wrapped tightly around his waist. The black hair boy's whines and moans directly in his ears were setting him off. He would take him right here and right now, but there were a lot of factors he had to take in first before going any further than this.

The bulge digging into his stomach from the other boy was the only thing he could think of. How absolutely hard Keith was from just a couple hot kisses and his skin being touched. "Keithy~ what's got you all worked up." He felt himself purr out the words into his ear, feeling him tense and throb on him. "Y-You know wh-at." Lance smirked at how he couldn't even get a simple short sentence out.

Lance laid him flat out on the bed again, gaining more room to expose his body. His hand slipping down to the tent that was taking place. Just a light touch had Keith squirming away, the corner of his eyes pricking with tears.

"Let me help you." His voice managed to be clam and not shaky like the rest of him. His fingers slipping under the shorts to feel him up through his underwear. The underwear he had yesterday. The blatantly lacey panties he had on. "P-please just take them off." He listened to Keith groan out, his own hands moving to push the shorts down his legs, allowing Lance for the first time to see his bottom half.

They were Lance's favorite shade of blue. The ocean on a cloudless blue day. The front completely see through lace while the sides were less see through but still lacey. How Keith managed to stay tucked in amazed him, especially with how tiny the front looked. Keith's whimper was cut off by Lance's mouth taking the noises out of him. His hand cupping down below and teasing him so.

"Lance.. please don't make me beg for it."  
"Awww but that's what I want."  
"Ngh! Anh!"

Lance gave him mercy, his fingers pulling the pair down his legs them bunching up around his knees. He was wet and leaking, bouncing up and down on his stomach. If his abs were shocking, lil Keith was out of this world. He ran his nose from his ankle all the way up to his crotch and down the other leg. Coming back up he placed kisses from the ankle to knee before switching over to leaving hickies from the knee up. Feeling Keith's leg muscles flex and spasm at the feeling.

He gave out three long and slow strokes trying to stir up the boy as far as he could go. Watching him shift and clench the bedsheets. Then Lance went down. He hooked up with a guy once at a party when they were drunk senior year. He knew very minimal information on how to please or even how the girls did it, but with asking questions and google he managed to succeed in delivering pleasure. And from the way Keith was acting he could tell he was hitting some sensitive spots.

"Lance-...mph! I'm...nnh, gonna come." Lance felt the hand tighten in his hair, soft pulls when Lance would play around with him. He wasn't sure how much time he had before he would finish for his debate about spitting or swallowing. It was too late. By the time he started thinking about his decision, Keith mewling above him hit its climax. It actually wasn't bad.

Looking up the boy was sunk into the bed, a twitch or so there, but his body seemed relaxed and limp. Lance sat on the bed tugging the boy into his arms and checking up on him. "How are you feeling?" He watched for Keith to come down and process his question. "M'good." He slurred.

Lance stood up slipping the clingy boy off of him. "Where ya going?" He voice a couple octaves higher as he leaned himself up right. "Don't worry, I'm going nowhere just getting you some clothes?" He replied bringing over the duffel bag Keith came with. The boy went through his bag tossing a pair of boxer briefs out. Lance tossed the bag aside and put their previous clothes in the hamper. Keith slipping his clean underwear on and staying in just that. "Do you have any other clothes?" Lance questioned waiting for the rest of Keith's clothes to magically appear on him. "Yours."

Lance dug through his drawers tossing out a sleep shirt and a pair of sweats. The shirt being worn and stretch out of some space ranger show his Pa watch, hung off his shoulders providing no coverage on Keith's abused neck. The sweats being tied tight around his tiny waist to make sure they didn't fall off him. He slip on his own shirt, just a classic soccer tee that was more form fitting than baggy. "What about you?" Keith blurted out. "What about me?" He replied questionably.

"I should help you out. I have to take responsibility." Keith mumbled trying to push Lance don't flat on the ground. His body was still weak enough where Lance easily took control.

"We don't have to worry about me right now, okay. Let's just think about you." He comforted, picking up Keith from the edge of the bed and pulling him on his lap. 

Lance held him tighter, swaying back and forth just a bit. Watching Keith's eyes fluttered shut and his chest slowly rising and falling. He looked so peaceful with his chubby cheeks pressed up against him. 

"Lance- ew, cute but ew. Anyways it's time to finish cooking." Veronica had charged into his room looking down at Keith the whole time she spoke. "Yeah yeah, we'll be there soon." He waited for her to leave before making any effort to wake Keith up.

He bounced his leg on the ground trying to stir him up while little kid style pushing the hair out of his face. "Hmm.." Keith groggily groaned out pulling down on Lance's shirt. "We gotta finish dinner first, okay babe." Lance cooed loosening his grip around the sleeper.

Keith whined in his arms, absolutely refusing to detach himself. Lance huffed into a little laugh carrying his koala back downstairs. 

The two on the couch had moved, retrieving silverware to set the table with. The closer they got to the kitchen the more Lance's stomach growled. The aroma of spices and cooked vegetables, the chicken and rice. Once of Bittie's favorite meals was Arroz Con Pollo, just chicken and rice with a bunch of added seasoning and veggies. All their hard (easy) work would be paid off.

The oven roasted chicken looked gorgeously brown, as he snuck a peek while it was on the stove before Veronica shooed him away. He grabbed what he could like the bowl of black beans and the mixed salad bowl. The sides were placed on the table, more directly in front of Lance, with the bread from earlier and fried plantains he didn't know they had.

Lance put Keith in his chair next to Milie, who had been complaining about not seeing them all day. The table extension allowed two extra chairs on each side. Laura could sit next to Milie and have Milo in his booster next to her too. Lance would be sitting next to Bittie who would be end seat, while his Ma sat at the end. Tima would sit across from Bittie with Veronica, Lia, Seb and Nathianel. Antonio had still been in his room, his Pa debating about waking him up but then didn't and just made a plate for him and placed it aside.

"Let's eat." His Ma broke the silence with a smile, her mood seemed to look a lot better after being in her room. Lance helped Bittie with her plate as she would be the first to eat as traditional in this household. 'You always plate the eldest guest first then the rest followed by the youngest non guest.' It didn't make sense in his mind, but he knew all about his Ma's poverty and hunger growing up.

Lance moved onto Keith's plate giving me a little of everything, always telling him he can give push it into his plate, and then he waited for the younger ones to go. As soon as Seb put the big spoon down Veronica and him went at it, they were the ones to blame for the mess.

Lance's tastebuds were oozing. As much as he loves his Mama's meals, Bittie's just had something extra that made him feel on cloud nine. As dramatic as he was, he whorishly moaned out. "Bittie... tus comidas son simplemente deliciosas." Lance stated after swallowing his food and clearing his throat moving on to shoveling more rice and beans after. 

Keith seemed to be enjoying the meal as well. His plate had mostly scattered crumbs and tiny pieces his fork couldn't get up. "Psst." Keith directed at Lance nonchalantly, knocking his leg into his own. "What?" He whispered back leaning his head dover to Keith's. "Can you get me a little more rice and those cooked bananas." He whispered back nudging his plate closer to Lance.

Being the good boyfriend he is (wants to be) he picked up the plate and scooped some rice looking for Keith to shaking his head at the amount. "How many fried plantains do you want?" He subtlety corrected Keith's statement from before. "Um maybe like three?" Lance put five on his plate.

He did the same for Bittie who had also whispered for "frijoles y arroz con pollo, por favor.". He placed in front of her and she thanked him. He was fine with his own plate, overfilling it so he didn't have to worry about helping others and himself, he's made that mistake before.

He was glad and a little proud that Keith had finished his plate. Ever since the dine in incident he makes sure he gets a clue of how much he can take. The first time with the tacos had been too much and the wings too little as he would take from Lance's plate before asking. This gave him some range and he was happy to see him eating good.

"Ve a sacar el flan de la nereva." Bittie leaned over to Lance and said. "Hiciste flan! Cuando!" Lance loves flan, but Bittie's flan was on a whole other level. She had it perfected. "Cuando estabas heciendo lo sucio~." Veronica teased getting up from her chair and into the kitchen. Lance heard his Pa choke and Bittie laughing. Keith besides him rubbing his neck embarrassingly avoiding looking up from the table.

"Sucio is dirty, so what were they doing dirty?" Out everything that she could had remarked on she chose this. Lance popped out of his seat and collected all the dirty plates and bolted for the kitchen, looking back and facially apologizing for leaving Keith.

"Ah nothing! You'll understand when you're older." Laura tried to diffused the conversation in the dinning room for Amilia not to press the topic anymore.

Lance carefully placed the dirty plates in the sink, the clatter startling Veronica in the cabinets behind him. "Thanks a lot Vero." Lance hissed not understanding why he was becoming mad. "I'm not mad, er sorta but like please a little warning." He tried to restate his original response. "Then stop making your family walk in on you guys." With that Veronica left carrying out small clean dishes.

Lance joined Veronica in the other room helping her collect the dinner plates. Bringing them into the kitchen and either in the sink or the counter next. She grabbed the flans while he grabbed the spoons and the mixed fruit bowl.

They did the same as dinner, Bittie going first and then so. Lance adding a piece on Keith place and scooping some fruit on the side. And of course he wantonly moaned as the flan touched his tongue.

"Psst."  
"Yes?"  
"What is this?" 

Lance chuckled taking another bite and then leaned down closer to Keith's face. "It's flan. It's egg and milk based with a bit of vanilla flavoring. The top is caramelized. Try it and if you don't like it that's fine you can just eat the fruit." He took Keith's spoon and scooped a small bit and pushing it towards his mouth. Keith took the bite, chewing it around and making faces. "Do you like it?" Lance knew the answer just basing it off his face. "It's um okay."  
He took a couple more bites before 'secretly' moving it over to Lance's plate and settling for the fruit. 

Desert comes to a close. Veronica and Lance once again collecting dirty plates and leftover flan bringing it into the kitchen. Seb and Lia dismantling the table and putting the extra chairs away once the rest of them left the table. They were called back to quickly say their goodbyes for tonight.

Lance went after everyone else to give hugs. Tima congratulating him on all his success and girlfriend. Bittie pulled him in and whispered in his ear, "Mantén a ese chico contigo. Puedo ver cómo te miran sus ojos. no crea que es yo tampoco noto el tuyo." Lance was shocked. She actually knew the truth. "Lo prometo."

He was kinda in a daze after that. Surely she meant it from when his name slipped out or could she have mentioned it during their time outside. Lance scrubbed the dishes mindlessly, handing them to Veronica to dry and shelf, the big dishes going into the dishwasher. He heard voices in the dinning room and figured maybe Bittie had forgotten her leftovers as usual, but the more he tried to hear over the water it didn't sound like her. His parents had left to drop the ladies off, Seb and Lia were upstairs along with Nathaniel and family. Was it Keith he was hearing. 

Lance shut off the water placing his ear against the door to the dinning room. "Stop it! Please! I said stop!" Now that was Keith's voice. Lance barged in, Keith pushing himself away from Antonio and storming upstairs. Antonio clicked his tongue, dropping down in a seat to eat his leftover dinner. "She asked you to stop. What does that mean?" Lance asked his hand clenching into a fist. "Aye no need to be angry niño. I just told her what she was, she's embarrassed." Lance didn't like the sound of that, clearly he was still intoxicated.

Veronica had walked in to leave the kitchen and scoffed at their uncle, the disgust radiating in her face. "Guess all the girls hate me? I don't even know what I did wrong." He lent back in the chair with his hand behind his head. Lance shook his head and left following his sister upstairs.

Lance headed straight to his room, hoping that Keith would be in there. He was right. Keith was pacing the room, rummaging through his duffel bag and through Lance's drawers. Lance made a little "uhem" to notify that he was now in the room. Keith turned around looking at him all disheveled and wrapped in a blanket.

"I need to shower."  
"Okay? You remember how it works?"  
"Yeah, but can you like wait inside the bathroom." This raised some red flags immediately in Lance's head. Did his uncle say something serious. "Yeah of course."

Lance sat on the toilet while Keith slipped in the shower to take off his clothes, tossing them out and in the hamper. The only problem to this is issue was the glass doors. The house had gone through so many different appliances that his Pa gave up and bought expensive long lasting ones, thus the frosted glass shower was installed. Thankfully they attached a curtain that hung at the bottom half covering belly button down. To pass the time and mind his own business he went on his phone.

people i'm stuck living with 

lil gremlin: didcha ever figure it out  
yeah i forgot he knew mr. west: loverboylance  
lil gremlin: HahahaHa  
lil gremlin: ur fav teach! n u forgot!!  
not on purpose!: loverboylance  
i forget they are like family:loverboylance  
hunkypoobear: yeah  
hunkypoobear: isn't it weird his brother works here  
i mean i guess:loverboylance  
you think he got in because of that?: loverboylance  
lil gremlin: think abt lotor  
lil gremlin: his sis is ms. allura  
wHAT!!: loverboylance  
no way! not that snob: loverboylance  
lil gremlin: h8 2 break it  
how did you know?:loverboylance  
lil gremlin: she asked if i knew him  
lil gremlin: she says he's an ass  
yeah that's right: loverboylance  
always using people:loverboylance  
hunkypoobear: how's the fam  
hunkypoobear: tell them i miss them   
sure thing ;) and it's good i guess: loverboylance  
lil gremlin: u guess? what's wrong?  
ugh! just a lot: loverboylance  
it's rough and not the way i want: loverboylance  
lil gremlin: well how's keithy?  
lil gremlin: obs not here if ur with us  
no he's here. showering:loverboylance  
hunkypoobear: aren't your showers see through?  
yeah that's why i'm on my phone: loverboylance  
lil gremlin: u haven't seen PEEN YET!  
shut up! that's none ya biz: loverboylance  
lil gremlin: come on we all know u  
lil gremlin: probs made out or sum  
i mean yeah: loverboylance  
hunkypoobear: so are you guys like a thing  
i don't know: loverboylance  
it was rushed when we talked:loverboylance  
i kinda came out to bittie: loverboylance  
lil gremlin: dude she knew  
what?! how! when!: loverboylance  
lil gremlin: right b4 we left in the summer  
lil gremlin: u kept talking abt mullet head  
oh? well how would she know:loverboylance  
hunkypoobear: your eyes dude they give it away

Lance sighed glancing up at the fogged up shower just barely making a silhouette out of the flesh color blob that Keith was. Had he really liked him all this time and not just as competition?

people i'm stuck living with

i gotta go. bye: loverboylance  
lil gremlin: keep us in da loop  
hunkypoobear: yeah shay says double date 

Lance clicked his phone off closing his eyes and leaning his head back. "You could have said no. I don't wanna force you to do things you don't want to." He heard Keith say after the water had stopped running. Did Lance say something out loud that made Keith think that? "What do you mean? I'm fine with being in here with you." He stated with a bit of confusion in his voice.

"You sighed."  
"So...?"  
"It means you don't want to be here."  
Lance laughed, "That's not it. I figured something out that I should have way earlier." And he wasn't lying. He should have figured that he liked Keith. Not for the reasons he was previously thinking but because of how gentle and caring and pretty and funny and...shit. He had to fully confess. "When we get back into the room there some things I need to say."

Lance tossed Keith's towel over the top and waiting for him to dry and wrap himself up before stepping out. Lance's jaw nearly dropped looking at Keith. He didn't think he messed up his body that much. His neck, shoulders and collarbone covered in hickies. He honestly didn't think he went that wild on Keith's upper body, trying to remember the places he would have gone to first. The towel wrapped higher up showed him the tiniest bit of hickies that his lower half had. Those he remembered clearly.

"Sorry. Guess I went a little overboard."  
"Yeah." 

The two finished up in the bathroom, Lance doing his routine and then applying it onto Keith's skin. The two chilling with a face mask on and Lance snapping several photos making Keith tru to grab his phone again. "Lance please! I'm like naked!" Keith whined holding with one hand his towel and the other reaching for his phone. "But you look so cute! And we don't have many photos together." Keith sighed knowing Lance was right.

Lance's alarm buzzed off telling them that it was time for them to take off the mask. "Wow! Your skins glowing." Lance mentioned as he peeled the face mask off of his face. They brushed their teeth and then headed out, bumping into Lia who had a look of disgust on her face.

Once in Lance's room they both started to change for bed. Lance tossing some clothes was Keith for him to wear while doing the same for himself. He could see Keith opening up to him a lot more with being comfortable without his cheek bandage and wearing a short sleeve shirt. This made Lance happy not only for Keith but himself as if it was Milo all over again.

"What did you want to talk about?"  
"I don't think I ever thought of you as a rival. Well maybe once or twice but I think it was mixed up emotions."  
"Huh?"

Lance inhaled, "What I'm trying to say is that I think that I've always liked you. Like when we first met during that visiting time to Garrison and I told you that you looked like you were getting burnt from the sun. I think I just was afraid to love again. Meagan had a chronic illness and it was bad to the point that if someone sneezed she would get super sick. And the last time I visited her I had recovered from a cold but I didn't know that she could still get sick and then...die." His words rambling out quicker than his brain could process.

"I don't know if you get what I mean but i'm just afraid of-"  
"-that happening again. I know. Although my person didn't die even though I wish he did." Keith interrupted placing a hand on his shoulder. They could understand how scary falling in love could be.

Lance felt himself relax knowing that Keith was in a similar situation like him, though he wondered if that's what the scars were about. "Was there anything else?" He voice cues up in his ears again. "Oh yeah, um did Bittie say anything to you?"

"Ha yeah. She's a wonderful women. She told me about her past and not to be afraid to show our love as Lance and Keith and not Lance and Akira. She says that her one regret was not getting back with Rosalie earlier." 

Lance was surprised. Not only was Bittie opening up a part of her past that Lance had never heard of but how much Keith idolized her. It was known that Bittie's husband cheated on her with during and after their wedding and while she had her children, using that as a way for him to stay. He never knew about Rosalie or even who that was.

"Wow. She never told us that."  
"She was afraid of how your mom would handle it. But she said your eyes sparkled when you talk about the things you like and she pieces together all the stuff you've said." Lance felt his face heating up and his eyes tearing. He wishes he could have said more to her, but at least she'll still be in town for a little while.

The two went into their usual spooning positions after he had gotten up and turned off his light. Tucking Keith's back right up to his chest, intertwining their legs together. With that hand on his chest he could feel the other boy breathing slowly for someone who's heart was pounding. "I got you."

Eventually he felt his heart slow down evening with his breathing letting him drift off. Lance took this moment to hold him a little tighter, thinking about all he has and could have in the future with this boy. How he wants them to last and make it, but he feels like their chemistry is just a bit off. Sure they like each other but there's a spark between them that's having trouble catching flame.

"I wish you were mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spanish according to google translate
> 
> Qué están haciendo aquí, señoras?-what are you doing here ladies
> 
> Eres tan alto y guapo. Escuché sobre tu pequeña señorita- you're so tall and handsome. we heard about your little miss
> 
> para eso- shut up  
> donde esta tu amante, queremos conocerla- where is your lover we want to meet her
> 
> Por Favor. Para tu abuela- please for your grandma
> 
> He convocado a la bella durmiente- I have summoned the sleeping beauty
> 
> ella es tan bonita- she’s so pretty
> 
> Lance eres demasido feo para ella- lance you’re too ugly for her
> 
> Creo que es bonito. Tu personalidad necesita trabajo pero tu cerebro y tu cuerpo lo compensan- i think he’s pretty. your personality needs some work but his brains and body make up for it
> 
> Simpre actúa así?- does he always act like this
> 
> Es muy divertido burlarse de él- it's very fun to tease him  
>  Hahah él es fácil- he is easy
> 
> Ese hombre cree que puede salirsa con la suya! Si fuera mi hijo lo golpearía hasta la acera con mi chancla!- he thinks he can get away with it. if he were my son i would hit him with my flip flop
> 
> tus comidas son simplemente deliciosas- your meals are simply delicious
> 
> frijoles y arroz con pollo por favor- beans and chicken with rice, please
> 
> Ve a sacar el flan de la nereva- go get the flan from the fridge
> 
> Hiciste flan! Cuando- you made flan. when
> 
> Cuando estabas heciendo lo sucio- when you were doing the dirty
> 
> Mantén a ese chico contigo. Puedo ver cómo te miran sus ojos. no crea que es yo tampoco noto el tuyo- keep that boy with you. i can see how their eyes look at you. don't think i don't see yours either
> 
> Lo prometo- i promise


	9. end// remake

Hello!!

Im sorry to say but I will be discontinuing we’re just idiots. 

I really did like the concept but my execution fell a little short with character development and stuff.

however i am making another voltron/klance story in the similar style, it’s a college sports au that i think it’s going to be better.

anyways thanks to all who have read and liked this story, i just don’t know how i feel about the next to chapters since it was right at the major downfall/ the whole point of the story and i lowkey feel uncomfortable to write it which is my fault but it’s okay...


End file.
